Want
by AnnieMJ
Summary: It was supposed to be one hot night between two strangers. However, feelings develop, problems occur and maybe love is tossed into the mix. Who really knows what they want or how to get it?
1. Make Me Feel

**Want**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana but if I did, well, let's just say it wouldn't be appropriate for Disney Channel ^.^

* * *

**A/N: **In celebration of finishing my first semester in college and being done with final exams, I give you all a new story!Whoohoo :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Make Me Feel

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I sit here bored, the drink in my hand losing my interest as I sway the glass slightly. The atmosphere was comforting though. I looked up for just a second to take in the dim light, the soft sound of music from the live band at the other end of the room and the smell of alcohol, beer and loneliness.

Once again I say it, I sit here bored. This once fun ritual of coming down to Mike's Bar for a drink to prove my maturity since the day I turned twenty-one a few months ago is now old as I am too.

Still, I bring the cool liquid up to my lips and take a sip.

This is my first drink today. I'm too smart to get drunk at a bar of all places. It's the one place some sleazy pervert would try to take advantage of me.

The events of today played across my mind, another day, another case, another win, another drink.

I work at a law firm, a prestigious law firm. I'm making my way up the ranks, earning money that supports my lavish lifestyle and I'm happy. Or so I thought before I sat here with this drink feeling emptiness, loneliness.

Screw my life. Why can't I just be happy? Everything is so good! I help people every day! I win most trials; people pay me crazy amounts of money and beg me to work their cases! I have a great social life! Yet here I sit on a fucking Friday night all alone!

If I was stronger, I'd cry but it makes me feel weak. Ironic, isn't it? It's like fearing fear. Just plain stupid. I let out a sigh and ordered another scotch. Not a drink I care for, but the burning in my throat makes me feel more alive than usual.

The bar isn't lonely; actually, if I pay more attention, I would realize that it's quite busy. Men are playing pool, laughing and drinking; a large T.V. is on with some sports event that excites a group in the far corner along with a few couples swaying to the live band.

As I'm making these weak observations, I notice a person taking the seat next to me. I look up and take in the girls features. Swollen eyes, sad, depressed look, her mouth set in anger. She's beautiful.

I can't help but wonder what has her so unhappy, so guarded and so mad. The bartender stops in front of her, awaiting an order and she answers:

"Just give me something strong." He smiles in understanding and mixes her up a nice little number, placing it down before moving on.

I stare transfixed as she takes a long sip and bows her head over it. I frown. Why so sad? Her phone rings and her head shoots up as she stares at her device. It's almost amusing as she seems to be contemplating between answering it and throwing it across the room. I can see her jaw tighten attractively as she chooses to answer it. Her voice is so stiff and filled with anger.

"What do you want, Jake?" Jake, I already know he's an asshole by the way she answers him.

"There's nothing to talk about! I come home early to help our neighbors and find out my boyfriend has some slut in our bed! I hate you, Jake! I fucking hate you!" She spits out and I frown. How could any person cheat on her?

"Is that really your excuse for it? That I refuse to get on my knees for you! You know I find it repulsive! If you had a problem with that then you should have never stayed with me for so long, you ass!" I bite back a laugh. So she didn't want to go down on her boyfriend. Hmm, what to make of that?

"You know what; I don't even give a shit! I went out with you because my parents wanted me to! I thought you were a good guy and I did everything to make you happy! I even moved in with you! Fuck Jake, I hate you!" She whisper-yelled, but I heard it all.

So she was a people pleaser, living her life trying to make everyone happy and it backfired. Poor girl, she shouldn't have to please everyone, she should be taken care of.

"Goddammit, Jake, I did everything you wanted! I say no to one thing and you replace me that quickly! I never complained all those time when I went to sleep unsatisfied! How about that, huh? I never complained! How would you feel if I fucked someone in our bed, Jake! You'd feel like shit! That's how! So fuck you!" She hissed the ending and I took a sip of my drink, trying to act as if I wasn't listening so intently.

"I'll talk to you later, I need to clear my head right now but one thing is for sure! It is over! You hear me? Keep that blonde bitch in your pants for all I care but we are over!" She growled, turning off the phone and dropping it down on the bar counter.

She gripped her drink tightly as a few stray tears slipped out and she took a tight lipped sip of her drink. I felt my insides fall watching the scene before me. She shouldn't be treated like this. It's not right.

"Hey." I said softly, gaining her attention easily. "I'm sorry." I offered sincerely. She swiped at the tears before meeting my eyes.

"Oh, you heard all that?"

"Yeah and he's a jackass for doing that to you. You don't deserve it." I stated firmly.

"Well, at least someone thinks so, my parents believe he's an angel just because he's in law school." I had to smile. So he's in my field. How fitting.

"Really, well, I assure you that if status is everything to your parents, that there are much better people out there for you." Sure, I was talking about myself but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh yeah, tell that to my mom and dad, crap! I have to go back there and they're going to blame me for this." She vented.

"That's impossible. He cheated on you. Sorry, but in my books, this one is all on him."

"Yeah but I mean, I could have-" I cut her off.

"No, you couldn't. Never get on your knees for someone that won't get on theirs for you. I'm sure he's angry you didn't give him oral but did he ever do it for you?" I questioned knowingly. She looked taken aback with my bluntness and answered after a moment.

"Well no, how do you know?"

"You can't be expected to do it if you've never enjoyed it." I replied simply. She looked at me for a second before her lips twitched into a smile and she let out a small laugh.

"I guess you're right and I'm Mikayla by the way." She introduced, putting her hand out.

"Miley, my name is Miley." I smiled, gripping her hand firmly and enjoying the contact. I felt the connection. Yes, I wanted her. I knew the moment she sat next to me but how could I have her? She was straight. She looked at our hands thoughtfully and I liked her equally firm handshake. I let go and she stared at me.

"Yeah, so thanks anyways." She mumbled, turning back to her drink. All my life, I've been honest, open and forward. Why should that change now?

"You know, if you're interested in learning about the pleasure of it, I don't mind." I swear she almost choked on her own saliva as her wide eyes met mine.

"Wha-what did you say?"

"You heard me, Mikayla." I said, letting her see in my gaze how serious I was. "If he can have someone else, then so can you. Let me please you." I offered directly. She looked torn. Perfect, she was considering it at least.

"But you're a girl." She deadpanned. I had to smile at that.

"I know that already, nice of you to notice though." She blushed wildly in a color that suited her naturally tan face.

"And why would you want to do that with me?" She asked curiously.

"Because I want you." I admitted. I stood up and slowly moved behind her, leaning in as I placed my hands on either side of her stool. "Don't tell me you don't feel the attraction, don't tell me this is a one-sided interest. If you say it is then I'll happily leave you alone." Her ears perked up at the word _alone_ and she looked up at me unsurely.

"I don't know, I've never, with a girl, just him." I gave her an assuring smile.

"I'm not asking anything of you, Mikayla, I'm saying that all I want is you. No strings, no expectations. Just give me you and I'll do everything. Trust me; I want nothing more than to please you." She shivered, hearing me say I wanted to please her.

"Uh, maybe this is the alcohol talking, but um, okay." She gave in uncertainly and I had to smile. She had less alcohol than me but if she couldn't fathom that she wanted this, if she couldn't admit that she gave into me, then fine, I can let her believe it was the alcohol.

I held my hand out and she looked at it a moment before taking it. I led her out to my car and kindly opened the door for her.

"I must be stupid." She mumbled, getting in. I chuckled and walked around to my side. I got in and started my car, feeling high at the moment. This was something I've never done before. No, I'm not talking about girls, I've got experience with girls but I've never hit on a girl in a bar, I've never picked a girl up and I've never been so forward with anyone but I know I need to do this.

I need a change, one night to just forget all the things that hold me back and this girl needed this more than me. She needed to feel wanted and I wanted her, so why not? She looked at me nervously as I drove in silence. It was comfortable but I could practically feel all of her questions slapping me in the face.

"If you're curious, I've never done this before." I stated, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Oh good, me neither." Obviously, I thought with a small smile. "What exactly are we doing?" I glanced at her.

"I don't know; guess we'll find out soon." She nodded and looked out the window. I pulled up in front of my house, my big, empty, sad and boring house.

At least it reflected my life perfectly. I got out and so did she. I offered my hand again and she seemed surprised as she took it before I led her to the door. I opened it and she walked in carefully.

"I live alone." I confirmed.

"Oh, that's…nice." I closed the door, turning all the locks in place. I could see her gulp as though she thought over all her decisions before ending up here. Okay, I'm not a psycho. I hope she knows that much.

"Want anything to drink?" I offered.

"Uh sure, water, please?" She squeaked. I smiled at her warmly and moved in front of her.

"Relax, if you don't want this then I'll gladly take you home. I'm serious, no pressure." As I said this, I leaned down since I was a bit taller. She was extremely still and her eyes wide as our lips met. It didn't take but a few seconds before she relaxed.

Her arms found their way around my neck and her lips glided over mine with a sense of purpose. I held her waist and kissed back as I felt the air get thick with want. She was losing her mind with me and I found myself smiling into the kiss. I never felt a kiss this effective. Heat was already gathering between my legs and I groaned before pulling away. She looked stunned as I walked away from her.

"Bottle or tap?" I asked.

"Wha-what?" She asked confused. She was adorable confused.

"Didn't you want water?" I questioned as her face became flushed.

"Not really what I want now but bottled is good." She muttered. I let out a soft laugh and she smiled at me. God, I have to make her smile more. It's beautiful the way her face brightens and her eyes crinkle, getting smaller.

I grab the bottle and hand it to her, waiting. She stares at the water in her hand and sets it down slowly. "I don't really want this right now."

"What do you want right now?" I don't know why but I need confirmation that she wants this.

"I want you to make me forget everything. I want to forget what I felt today, forget what I saw, forget his name. I want to feel like no one exists but this right here." I was ecstatic to hear the words.

"Okay, come with me then." I offered, taking her hand. I walked us upstairs and led her to my room.

"You have a really nice place." She complimented.

"And you have a really nice smile." I said and she turned, revealing her smile to me once more.

"Really?" How could she be so unsure?

"Really." I confirmed and her lips silenced mine as though she couldn't hold back anymore.

"I don't care if this is wrong. Just please make me feel wanted." She pled.

"You are wanted!" I growled, pushing her down on my bed. "So much." I affirmed as I climbed over her and pinned her hands above her head, burying my face into her neck. "So wanted, Mikayla." And I licked at her hot skin as she whimpered.

I kissed her neck and felt her hands roaming my body, settling at my waist. I moved back to her lips. Her mouth was so sweet as I tasted her with need. I let my restrictions fall back and pressed my tongue against her lips. She let me in without a struggle and I relished in the feel of her warm mouth. Her tongue mingled with mine for a moment before I tore away at her clothes. I stripped her quickly until she was left in her matching bra and panties.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and I sat up with her in me, holding her up, kissing her bare skin as I undid the bra. I let it fall and threw it somewhere on my bed. I laid her back down, her legs still having their vice grip around my waist.

Gripping her legs tightly, I attacked her lips with mine. Her hands pulled my shirt off and she worked quickly at my bra. They were thrown elsewhere as her tongue found mine once again. I raked my hands up her body, sliding my hands between us to grip her breasts. She moaned at the first contact of my fingers on her hardened nipples.

I ripped my lips from hers and bowed my head, licking a wet line from her throat to the midst of her chest, between her breasts, deterring so I could lick up the swell of her perfectly proportioned breast and ended with a pull of the nipple between my teeth.

She gasped and I pulled it back in, enveloping her breast into my mouth. She made soft noises as I sucked at the tender flesh and my hand fondled her other breast until her hips rocked against me. I growled at the friction and firmly opened her legs as I kissed my way down to my destination. Stopping at her flat smooth stomach, I placed a kiss and then continued moving lower.

Suddenly she stopped me, holding onto my hair. I looked up to meet her lust filled eyes.

"Wait."

"What?" I refrained from hissing the word in my desire to taste her.

"You, you don't have to do that for me, you don't have to use your mouth." Is that what she thought? I looked at her seriously.

"I want you, Mikayla, I want to taste you. I want to." I repeated. She looked confused and I moved back up, placing kisses along the way, earning little noises.

"You, you really want to, taste me?" She questioned, making me chuckle. I caught her lips before answering.

"Taste isn't the word to describe it, Mikayla. It's more like I want to devour you." I kissed her now parted lips, slipping my tongue in before pulling away and moving back down to open her legs. Leaning down, I pressed a light kiss right there, making her squirm. "I want to consume you, Mikayla. Do you understand now?" I asked, sucking lightly. Her head fell back and her body arched up. I dragged her undergarment down and tossed it. I kissed the inside of her thigh very close to that special place and she trembled in anticipation.

I let my tongue swipe through her folds and she gasped, her hips jerking upwards wildly. I licked again and again till she was moaning uncontrollably. I massaged the bundle of nerves and her legs wrapped around my neck with her tight vice-like grip.

I couldn't move now and it surprised me that I like being kept here against her. I wanted to be held down into her. My tongue slowly parted her folds and I found my way to her entrance. She moaned my name over and over, making me penetrate her hot, wet sex with my tongue. Her legs tightened and she began thrust up into my tongue deeply.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Miley, I'm sorry, I can't, I can't help it!" She screamed, bucking into my tongue. I caressed her thighs soothingly as I moved in rhythm with her hips that had a mind of their own. I loved it though, I can't lie. The fact that I could make her body this wild seemed to make me wild.

I reached up, clasping her hands tightly as I thrust my tongue deeper and faster, making her ride it to her release. Her whole body stilled for a moment before she thrashed around the bed. Her walls closed and contracted against my tongue as she shuddered hard, coming into my mouth.

She tasted amazing and her sweet alluring scent filled my nostrils as I drank in her. Her legs fell weakly to the bed and I kissed my way back up her body, still holding her hands. I moved to her side, pulling her recovering form into mine.

"That was…amazing." She sighed and I smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple. I pulled the sheets up and covered us, letting her relax into my arms. "What about you? Should I-"

"Shh, I'm good, let's sleep." I cut in, kissing her lips this time. She smiled because I gave her exactly what she wanted and so I smiled back, happy that I could please her.

She leaned into me, her face against my shoulder and we let ourselves cling to one another as we fell to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_So what happens after a night like that? Review my lovely readers and the next update shall come soon._


	2. Locked Out

**Want**

* * *

**Damon Salvatore: **Lol, it's nice to hear from you again! Yeah, Jake is livid but blunt Miley is so awesome! My finals went smoothly, thank you for asking :]

**Crazier: **Lolz, I wanna go to a bar too! We should go together and then we can leave together ;) Lol, love you!

**BlueShift5**: Well, thank you very much! Your review flattered me a whole lot. This is definitely not a _lemon,_ lol. I'm glad you found it to be _erotic fiction_ though :]

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Locked Out

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I felt the bed shift as I heard the shuffling and quick movement within the room. I opened one eye and watched the scene before me. It was so cliché, I had to crack a smile. Mikayla was hopping on one foot, pulling up her jeans as she grabbed hold of her boots.

She glanced around almost desperately and I realized what she was looking for. It wasn't hard to figure out considering that she was covering her chest with her shirt and her gaze searched the dim room. I let my eyes wander till I found the item she wanted. I slowly picked it up and held it out to her.

"Is this what you're looking for?" She froze. I smiled. Yeah, I caught her and currently held her bra. She mumbled a sorry and walked over slowly.

As soon as her hand reached out, I held onto it. She looked at me guiltily and I pulled her on top of me, till she was straddling me. I sat up, kissing right between her breasts. Her breathing quickened and I could feel her heart beating rapidly under my lips.

I pulled my lips away and stared at her face. She looked torn, like she didn't know what to do. I quietly put the bra on her and closed it.

She finally met my eyes and I smiled, letting her know that it was okay. She looked down again and this frustrated me so I held her chin lightly, forcing her to look at me.

"Relax; I'm not offended that you were running away."

"I, I wasn't running away!" She argued.

"Clearly." I retorted, grinning. Her face caught that red color once again. I reached into her pants and her head flew up. I had to laugh. All I did was take her phone out of her pocket.

She appeared confused as I typed my number into it. I don't know why really but I felt the need to give it to her.

"If you ever need anything, anyone, just to talk or if you want to be treated the right way, call me." I offered, giving her back the phone after saving my number on it. She stared at it and then back to me.

"I probably won't call." She admitted.

"I know but the honesty is appreciated." She looked dejected now. "Don't feel bad, I know you have to go. I just hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did, Mikayla."

"How could you have possibly enjoyed last night! You got nothing! God, you just went down on me and it was fucking amazing but you talk as if I did it for you but I didn't!" I smiled at her frustration.

"Mikayla, relax. I got what I wanted. Why is that so hard to believe? I just wanted to please you, is that so bad?"

"Well, no but I don't get it. Normally I please someone and that's it. No one-dammit, you confuse me!" She vented and I kissed her abruptly, all her tension evaporating instantly. She leaned in and kissed back. It wasn't demanding. It was more comfortable than anything else. I let go of her lips and looked at her hooded eyes and relaxed expression.

"Just know that last night was amazing for me too." I leaned into her ear. "You taste like heaven, Mikayla." I felt her shiver and I pulled back as she stared at me before nodding her head once and getting up.

I felt the loss of her weight on top of me but I let go. What more can I do but let her go? We don't really know each other. It was just one of those crazy things you do and never forget but it ends here.

She pulled her shirt on and grabbed the rest of her things. She looked like she wanted to ask me something but then she shrugged and turned away.

"Uh, well, thank you for last night." She said.

"Thank you." I repeated simply and let my head fall back onto the pillow. I listened intently as she walked down the stairs, then the door opened and that was it. She left.

I don't know why I feel so dull now. It's like I'm back to that unhappy state I was in before she walked into the bar last night.

I sighed slowly and looked at the clock. Almost seven a.m. I have to get my depressed ass up for work. Normally I don't work on Saturdays but there was an important meeting that I had to attend. It would only last about two hours so it shouldn't be so bad. Then I can come back home and sulk.

I stood up and got myself showered and ready. I put on a gray designer suit. A lawyer must live up to their name and suits were important. I looked at myself in the mirror. I straightened the white collared shirt, tucking it into the tapered dress pants before throwing the matching blazer on. I looked formal for the meeting and grabbed my briefcase.

Yesterday, I didn't have to dress up but meetings are where you had to go all out. It was a bit annoying but oh well, it comes with the job.

The drive wasn't too long but it wasn't short enough either. I parked in my personal parking space and walked into the large glass building. I scanned my I.D. and made my way into the elevator and up to the eleventh floor.

I sighed, walking towards the boardroom. When I opened the door, I noticed that no one was in here yet. I looked at my watch: 8:48 a.m. Great, I'm twelve minutes early.

I made myself a cup of coffee but left the bagels and donuts before taking a seat. I sipped leisurely, watching as the minutes ticked by slowly.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick fucking tock!

Finally, the door opened and a few people flooded in. They were all lost in some conversation and they waved to me casually. I waved back politely and continued sipping at my coffee.

More people entered and eventually everyone was seated by 8:59 a.m. I had to smile because no one dared to be a minute late with the boss we had. They were all scared of her. I don't know why though because she was one of the best people here.

I spoke to her daily. Matter of fact, her office was practically my office when I was here. She was a good friend to me over the months that I've worked here.

I loved her honest attitude and hardworking persona. She's like a sister to me and it was amusing, thinking of the fear she instilled in my co-workers. Truth is, she's super sweet and when she's not in the office, I swear she wears out her favorite sweats and her guitar.

She loves to sing when no one's around and it's another reason she's so awesome. She's understanding as hell too. Whenever I have no one to turn to, she's always waiting for me with open arms.

The door opened as the clock struck 9 a.m. precisely. I grinned at the straight business-like manner she held herself in for the moment.

"Okay people, show me what you got." She demanded and four people shuffled around, handing up files. She glanced at their work before setting them neatly in front of her.

"I'll check back with you four on Monday and let's get into the meeting now." She said. Using her clicker, she pulled up some statistics on the overhead, talking to us about the law firm of course. I listened intently because this was my area and I loved to know exactly what was going on.

I raised my hand, making her nod for me to speak.

"So if we pull in at least two clients on that list, then you're ready to open a new branch in the next few months?"

"Correct, Ms. Stewart. Anything else?"

"Not really, Ms. Swift, just wondering if I can have a crack at a few clients."

"Actually yes, I would prefer if you took control of the biggest client we want." I smiled and nodded. Taylor always flattered me with how much trust she held in my ability.

"Thank you." I replied and she nodded before going back to the rest of her slides. The meeting ended a long while later after debating over who would go after what client and how we should approach then with our business.

"Alright everyone, you can all go home except for Stewart, Brady and Jones. We need to have a follow-up meeting to talk about your clients since they're the most important. I held back a groan and stayed seated. Surprisingly, however, my phone vibrated and I picked it up. I didn't recognize the number at all but I still felt the need to answer it.

"Excuse me, please?" I requested and Taylor nodded as I stepped out the room answering.

"Hello?"

"Um, Hi, Miley?" I broke out into a grin. Well, well, well, look who it is.

"Mikayla, am I right?" I asked to make sure.

"Yes, are you busy?" Very.

"No, not at all." I lied, wanting to know why she called me so quickly.

"Oh, um, I have a favor to ask but you can totally say no because it's my fault that I ended up here and I don't know how to ask you but I have no other choice and-" I cut her off not following what she was asking.

"Mikayla, relax, what happened?"

"Well, um, after I left, I took a cab to my place, well, Jake's house I guess-" I cringed, dammit! I should have dropped her off. I did take her away in my car. Why wasn't I thinking? "And the blonde girl is still here and I got into a fight with him and told him that I already found someone else and when he demanded a name, I blanked and I'm so, so sorry!" I held back a grin.

"You told him my name?"

"Well yeah. I'm sorry, I know it was stupid but yeah, I did."

"It's okay, now what's the issue?"

"Well, he got mad when he realized I slept with a girl and kicked me out the house. He won't even let me get my stuff out. I gave my last twenty to the cabdriver and the bank is really far and I don't have any way to get to my car because it's back at the bar and I don't know what to do." I could hear her voice cracking and it was breaking my heart. She shouldn't have to go through all this bullshit.

"Okay, Mikayla, relax, please don't cry. You're too good for this. Give me the address, I'll come get you."

"Really?" How could she even be so doubtful? Has this world wronged her so badly?

"Really." I confirmed. She told me the address and I wrote it down. I said a _see you soon_ and hung up. I looked at the boardroom doors and took a deep breath.

I hate to disappoint Taylor but I knew she'd understand. At least, I think she will.

I opened the door and motioned to her. She excused herself before joining me outside the room.

"Sup Miley?" She asked.

"I kinda have a personal emergency and I have to go right now. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, I see, personal. What is it?" Of course she'd wanna know. She stood there expectantly. "You gonna tell me or am I gonna have to beat it outta you, Missy?" She joked.

"Ugh, I'd rather not say just yet."

"Then you can't go." She challenged.

"God, you're so nosy!"

"I know, now spill, dammit! You know I'm dying here."

"Fine, but I get to reschedule this meeting for when I want too." She grunted but nodded.

"Fine you bum, run my law-firm but tell me." So what if I twist the truth just a little?

"Okay, my girlfriend is at her ex's and she needs me." Taylor's eyes popped open and she grabbed my collar, dragging me to her office. I grunted at her quick speed and thanked god when we were in her office till she smacked me upside the head.

"Damn, Miley! When did you get a girlfriend and why didn't I know?" She demanded.

"Chill! We decided on it last night." I lied. "Please let me go now; she's alone with her asshole ex! Who knows what he's doing to her?" I said, stretching the truth. Taylor nodded and grabbed her bag. She went through it, pulling out a small container of something and handed it to me. I had to smile.

"Is this pepper spray?" I laughed.

"Well, the technical term is Mace, but yeah, now go help your girl, hotshot!" She urged, making me laugh. I'd say Taylor is probably the second person that I told I was Bisexual, apart from the girl I found out I was Bi with. I tucked the Mace in my jacket pocket and let Taylor walk me to the elevator.

"Good luck and what's her name?" Screw me, was all I could think.

"Her name's Mikayla." I answered before thinking properly. This is how these things happen.

"Nice name. Alright, call me to reschedule smart stuff, see ya later. She said, hugging me before I left.

I made my way to my car quickly, throwing my briefcase in the backseat. I took off, glancing at the address one last time. The drive was about twenty minutes before I pulled up in front of a normal looking house.

The first thing that gave it away was the girl sitting on the stoop looking very dejected. I cut the engine and stepped out, walking up towards her. She glanced up and smiled.

"You came." She murmured.

"Of course I came to get you."

"Thanks Miley." She said, giving me a hug. I relished in her warmth before she pulled back, a blush staining her face. I smiled because she was thinking about last night. That much was obvious.

"You know, you could have called the cops on him." I stated.

"Yeah, but I didn't want this getting bigger than it needs to be. I just want to get my stuff and get out. No police, no problems." I frowned but nodded.

"So, what now?"

"Well, I can't get in so could you drop me off to my car by the bar from last night and I'll be out of your way." I shook my head.

"You're not in my way at all and don't you have keys?"

"Yes, but he put the little chain on too so it's hopeless."

"Not quite." I stated, going to my car trunk. I opened it and looked through the tool box. I smiled, finding the wire cutters. It may take a little more work on a chain but I think it just might do the trick. I walked back to her.

"Open the door." She looked stunned but followed my orders.

"Do you always break into people's houses or do you just like to be prepared?" I gave her a grin.

"Never hurts to be prepared and that's all I'm gonna say." She laughed a sweet laugh and I watched in wonder. How could anyone want to make her sad or lock her out? I'd lock her in if I could.

"Okay, go ahead." She said, stepping back. I moved forward and gripped the chain in the mouth of the tool, squeezing with all my strength.

A few seconds later, warm hands closed over mine. My breath faded for a moment as her strength joined mine and I heard the click, signaling the breaking of the metal chain.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Actually, I should be saying thank you." She corrected and smiled.

I pushed the door open and we went in together. I don't care if I wasn't invited, I need to give that ass a piece of my mind if he tries anything.

* * *

**A/N: **_So who's ready to meet Jake?_


	3. An Old Bat

**Want**

* * *

**Damon Salvatore: **I have a happy dance! I do it whenever I finish a chapter, lol! Enjoy your meeting with Jake now [=

**Crazier: **Ah, I love you, Sky and I know you want to get to that fifth chapter but I'm feeling evil so you must call me your master before I give you the fourth chapter! Mwahahahaha! :D

* * *

**Chapter 3: **An Old Bat

* * *

**Miley's POV**

We didn't walk far into the place before we noticed a blonde boy sitting on the couch. He looked entranced by the T.V. and not too far from him was a table where a girl sat. She had on glasses and she was skimming over a newspaper, drinking from a mug.

Since she's blonde as well, I can only assume that she's the home wrecker. Finally, the boy, I refuse to consider him a man since he cheated on Mikayla, so yeah, the boy looked up startled.

Then his face quickly grew angry.

"How the fuck did you get in here and who the hell is she?" He yelled.

"Shut up, Jake, I want to get my stuff and she is none of your business just like blonde bimbo over there is none of mine." The blonde girl stared in amusement rather than anger and nodded, hearing the insult, like she accepted it already. She didn't look too thrilled though.

"Don't talk about her like that and is this the bitch you slept with, huh? Is this your _girlfriend_?" He asked with an annoying quotation mark gesture.

"Number one, I am no bitch and number two, yes; I am her girlfriend since her boyfriend couldn't keep it in his pants." He glared at me.

"This is none of your business. You know what, get out of my house!"

"Don't worry, I will. As soon as my girlfriend gets her things, we'll never be in your house again." I replied calmly. Thank my lawyer skills for my flawless delivery of words.

"I said, get the fuck out!" He yelled shrilly, sounding more like a girl at this point.

"Mikayla, get your things and I'll be right here." I stated, further infuriating him. I comfortably hid my hands in my jacket pockets and glanced at Mikayla.

"You sure?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, get everything so you'll never have to deal with this again." She nodded slowly and walked up the stairs.

"I want you out of my house now." Jake demanded, stepping forward.

"And I'd like you to stay away from me."

"Why, are you scared?"

"Very." I deadpanned and he looked confused. "Scared for you, Jake, scared for you." Anger danced in his eyes as he came forward, hands reaching out.

I pulled my own hand out of my pocket and did what comes naturally to any girl in fear with a secret bottle of mace. I sprayed his sorry ass right in the eyes with my left hand and let my right connect with his gut before he doubled over, grunting on the way down.

"Fuck, I'm calling the cops!"

"Go ahead, should I bring you the phone?" I asked, walking over to the couch. I took a seat, crossing my legs and watched him roll over on the floor, swiping furiously at his eyes before he ran to the kitchen to wash the spray off. I tucked the effective mace back into my pocket and suddenly the blonde girl appeared. She walked over and sat down across from me.

"So can I get you something to drink, a cup of tea, coffee, water?" I was stunned by her question to be honest.

"Uh, no thanks." I replied.

"What the fuck! Why are you offering her anything, dammit! What's wrong with you?" Jake yelled.

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just not an idiot like you. First you cheat on your girlfriend and then you kick her out because she found someone who treats her better. You have issues, Jake and I'm sorry for being polite to the girl who just kicked your ass when you're supposed to be the strong man here! I'm sorry for protecting my own body!" She retorted, looking irritated now. I had to smile, for a home wrecker she is pretty smart.

"Ugh fuck, my eyes burn!"

"Yup, that's the point of mace." I murmured, looking around. The blonde girl sighed and stood back up, walking over to Jake.

"Come on. Stop being a baby and wash it out properly." She soothed. She washed his eyes for him for a long time, asking how his eyes felt every few minutes. Man, remind me never to get mace in my eyes.

Mikayla soon appeared at the top of the stairs. She had two suitcases ready and I got up and took them both. She went back up and came down with one last suitcase and a bunch of bags.

"That's everything." She sighed.

"Come on." I prompted, leading the way out.

"Wait, Mikayla, you're really leaving?" Jake called, running over while drying his face off.

"Yes, hence the bags of all my things."

"Wait, can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about, you're free to be with Blondie over there." The blonde girl looked up now.

"Oh no, I am not a permanent resident here. I've got better things ahead of my life. This was just a mistake. I didn't realize you two were together till you walked in last night. I really am sorry. He said you two were broken up and you weren't over him and that's why you ran out but now I see what really happened." She stated as if none of it really mattered to her.

"Oh, well okay. It's not your fault, I guess." Mikayla said before turning back. I could see she was hiding the hurt and the anger. I walked after her, sighing. He truly is an asshole.

We loaded all of her things into my car and were about to drive off when Jake ran out, stopping in front of my car. I revved the engine and he flinched.

"Mikayla! Wait! Last night was just a mistake! I love you and I know you love me too! Please, please, don't go!"

"Jake, move." She requested without emotion.

"If you leave, I, I'm, I'm going to tell your parents!" She frowned.

"You're going to what?"

"I'm going to tell your parents!" Wow, scary, he's going to tattle on her. How mature. I reversed and drove away quickly, leaving the bad memory for Mikayla.

"That was stupid." She muttered and I broke out laughing, making her look at me with a smile. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, he's gonna tell your parents. No one has threatened me with that since I was like, twelve!" I laughed harder now and she joined me.

"Yeah, I guess it does sound funny that he said that to me."

"Funny! It's ridiculous." She giggled and stared at me.

"Thanks so much for helping me with all this. I don't think I would have gotten all my things if you weren't there."

"It's no problem, girlfriend." I joked, making her laugh harder.

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't know what to do!"

"I know what you mean. I kinda told my boss I had to leave to meet my girlfriend and your name might have slipped out." I admitted, making Mikayla's laughter soften into a smile.

"See, it just happens when you're under pressure and I thought you said you weren't busy."

"Well, not too busy for you" And there's that blush again.

"Thanks."

"Mhm, so where's your car exactly?" I asked. She looked up, recognizing the area near the bar.

"Oh, a block up." I drove until she told me to stop in front of a nice small black and very safe looking Toyota. She undid her seatbelt.

"I guess I'll unload my stuff then."

"Or you could just give me the address and I'll meet you wherever it is you plan on staying."

"Oh, well that could work." I held back a smile as she wrote down the address.

"I'll probably just follow you though." She laughed.

"Ah, what a stalker." She joked.

"You know it." I said back before she got into her car. She started it up and I drove behind her all the way to her parent's place. Our eyes connected a few times in her rear-view mirror and I could feel her blush, I swear.

She parked in the driveway and I parked in front of the house. I sat in my car, waiting for her to come over and she opened my passenger side door.

"Hey um, I'm gonna knock and when they open the door, I'll unload my stuff. And Thanks again."

"It was no problem." She smiled, then ran up the steps and knocked on the door. An older woman, maybe in her late forties opened the door but she didn't look welcoming at all.

Actually, she looked quite angry. On reflex, I stepped out the car but immediately regretted it when the lady burned a hole through me. I pretended to be unfazed. Thank god for my required persona in the courtroom or I would have shivered in her cold stare.

She walked down the stairs towards me and Mikayla was obviously trying to hold her back but she was determined to get to me. I walked forward though. I'm not one to hide from anyone. Yet right now, I found myself re-thinking my morals and usual ways.

"Are you her _girlfriend_?" The woman demanded, using the same quote-like gesture Jake performed earlier. I guess he was serious when he said he was going to tattle. That little bitch.

"Yes, I am Mikayla's girlfriend." I offered my hand and she stared at it. She took my hand slowly and firmly. Two can play that game, old bat. I gave her a strong shake and retracted my hand. She stared at me like I had four heads.

"This is ridiculous, Mikayla! A girl! How do you have a girlfriend? You have a boyfriend! He was supposed to propose and you two were supposed to be happy and get married! What about that?" She scolded her daughter.

"Was that the plan?" I asked. "Because clearly the _happy_ part is missing." Her mom looked bewildered at my statement.

"You have no right to interfere in our conversation." She stated. I gave a tight nod and leaned against my car.

"Did he tell you what I caught him doing last night?" Mikayla questioned.

"Yes, he told me you misinterpreted what you saw. If you would let him explain, you would understand, honey. That lady, he told me was just a woman who works at a law firm he wants to work at. They weren't sleeping together. He told me when you walked in, it looked bad but it wasn't what it looked like, okay, so go apologize to him and get him back." I swear my blood froze in my veins. What kind of fucked up woman is this?

"Mom, he lied to you. Of course he would lie to you. I walked in the room and she was on her knees, okay? I saw the whole thing, there's no mistaking it."

"I don't believe you. Think carefully about what you saw."

"Mom, I don't want to think about it, stop!"

"Why won't you give him a chance?" The old bat asked.

"Why won't you believe what your daughter is telling you?" I demanded angrily. "I was there with her. The blonde girl he cheated with was there too. Stop trying to make her go back to that cheater! Don't you want what's best for your daughter?"

"Yes, I do and you are not what's best for her! Jake is! He has a strong future and you are a girl! He is in law school and he is doing well!" I got frustrated as I yelled back.

"I was in law school! I passed and I am a lawyer! So don't say he's better than me! I _am_ a lawyer!" The old bat looked taken aback. Even Mikayla appeared shocked and though it took a lot not to curse my words out, I managed.

"Wh-what? No, you look too young, you're lying!" She challenged and I sighed deeply.

"No, I am not. I'm twenty-one and I work at the _Swift Justice Law Firm._ The lady stepped back.

"The big glass building?" She asked and I smiled, that is what it's famous for.

"Yes, that's the one."

"But they're prestigious…" She trailed off. She really wanted to insult me, didn't she?

"I know, I work there."

"Prove it." I pulled my I.D. and showed her. She studied it for a second and handed it back.

"Oh okay, well, still, you're a girl. My daughter can't date a girl."

"Mom, last time I checked, I can do what I want. All this time, I've been doing what you wanted me to and look where it's gotten me. Now I'm out in the cold and you're insulting the one person who's helped me through everything. I thought you respected me more than that."

"I thought you respected your family more than this. This is an insult."

"Mom, can I stay or do I need to find a hotel?"

"Of course you can stay, Mija. It's not a question but we are going to discuss this, okay?"

"Fine."

"And you." She said, turning to me. "You will come to dinner tonight. Be here at six."

"Why?" I questioned.

"We need to clear this mess up and if you really helped my daughter, then dinner is the least I can offer." I nodded at the old bat and turned to Mikayla.

"Want help with your bags…hun?" I added as an afterthought. She nodded and I could feel her mother's glare. I opened my car and helped carry her bags into the house.

At the door, I was about to say bye and walk away but Mikayla held my hand. She looked very shy now. I smiled, lifting her chin.

"What is it?"

"My mom is watching, can you give me a hug?" I grinned and pulled her into my arms securely. I held her so there was no space between our bodies and she clung to me as if to say she didn't want me to go and leave her with her mom.

"I'd kiss you but I think the old bat would have a heart attack." I whispered in her ear. Mikayla pulled away.

"Old bat? That's my mom!" She smacked my arm and I grinned.

"Yeah, _your_ mom." I stated, bringing her hand to my lips. I kissed her knuckles and she blushed. I'm going to juice this whole situation for all I can get. "I'll see you later."

"Oh, okay and I'm sorry you got dragged into dinner."

"It's fine. I really don't mind. I'll be here later." She smiled and nodded. I walked to the door and waved a goodbye to her mom but the old bat just narrowed her eyes at me. I chuckled and left.

Can't wait for dinner, I thought with a grimace but Mikayla is worth the torture.

My life just got a little more complicated and difficult but there was an excitement underlying it all that made me smile the whole drive home.

* * *

**A/N: **_Isn't Mikayla's mom so inviting and cozy? Don't you just wanna give her a hug? Ain't Jake a keeper? Lol, next chapter coming soon :]_


	4. Meeting Her Father

**Want**

* * *

**A/N: **I'll do shout-outs in the next chapter. I'm sort of bedridden right now because I hurt my back so I can't write but I had this chapter done so I went through the pain and posted it. Gah, I feel old now that I can't move.

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Meeting Her Father

* * *

**Miley's POV**

As soon as I got home, I sat down and thought over what happened today. How funny this whole situation was yet how serious it was too.

This is Mikayla's life, her mother is freaking types of crazy and I don't want her going back to Jake because of all the pressure. I was kind of starting to want the girl to myself. Damn.

Well, I guess I'm in the perfect position then as her imaginary girlfriend. Maybe I could get her to change her mind and make this a real thing. I know it's what I want and I'm willing to go after her. I just hope she's willing to let me in.

A few hours later, I'm pulling on my Jacket. I decided to go casual and wear jeans, a plain blouse and my comfortable black boots. I made my way out to the car with a bottle of wine tucked under my arm safely. I drove back to her house and parked in the same place I had parked earlier.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped up to the door, knocking lightly. It swung open and of course it had to be her mother. She wasn't glaring at me this time but she wasn't smiling either. She moved back.

"Come in." I walked in and offered her the wine.

"1998 Red, I hear it tastes great." She took the wine and inspected it.

"Do you drink?" She asked.

"Once in a while." I replied honestly.

"Oh, well, thank you for this."

"You're welcome." At least she was being civil with me.

"Miley, hey!" Mikayla greeted, bounding down the stairs towards me. She hugged me tightly and I have to admit, I was surprised but I enjoyed it even if it was just for show. I closed her up in my arms, hoping to keep her here for a while but of course the hug ended just as soon as it began.

"Come on, the table is almost ready." Her mom announced.

"Where's dad?" Mikayla asked her mom.

"He's at a friend's house, some sports thing. He'll be here later though."

"Oh, okay." Mikayla said, leading me to the table. I grabbed her hand to stop her. She turned and looked at me questioningly.

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay, uh, come on, let's go to my room." She offered, leading me up the stairs and into her room. She faced me now. "Yeah?"

"What's your last name?" I asked and she broke out laughing.

"Oh, I am shocked! My girlfriend doesn't even know my name." She teased. I didn't like the teasing though so I walked closer to her and pulled her into me, kissing her unexpectedly. There are so many ways to learn what I wanted.

I kissed her with need and passion, loving it. She responded right away, clinging to me as her arms wrapped around my neck. I moved to her jaw and ended up near her ear. I breathed deeply and she shivered as my lips grazed her ear.

"What's your last name?" I repeated, caressing her back as she answered in a breathy voice.

"Marshall, my last, oh god, my last name is Marshall." She panted as my lips moved to her neck and I gripped her waist tightly.

"My last name is Stewart, you know I'm a lawyer now so what do you do?" I questioned, my lips brushing her neck as I pulled her hips into me. She moaned softly.

"I, uh, I'm in a, god, Miley. I'm training to be a R.N." Hmm, a registered nurse. I can admire that.

"Really, you're training. Sounds nice." I whispered.

"Mm, yeah and I intern at a hospital on my breaks." I pressed a kiss against her throat and glided back to her lips, connecting for one last kiss, then pulled away.

"Good, now I at least know the basics." I said. "We can go back down." She looked so flustered. She didn't move and I looked at her, waiting.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me and make me so fucking hot and just walk away!" I smiled.

"Control, Mikayla, lots of it." She shook her head.

"Let's go."

"Wait, I make you hot?" It was her turn to smile.

"Maybe…" She trailed off, pulling me back down her stairs. Hmm, maybe I have a better chance than I thought. I grinned, following her to the table. Her mom was setting out the glasses as we took our seats.

"Where did you two go?" She questioned.

"I just wanted to show Miley my room, that's all." Mikayla replied.

"Okay, well, let's eat then." I looked at the food and smiled. It was all Spanish food. Rice and beans with chicken, tamales along with one other dish that I had never seen before. It looked like yellow rice with meat and I think I can see shrimp as well but I just don't know what the hell it is.

Mikayla dished some of the rice and beans into her plate before handing me the dish. I followed and took some before putting it back on the table. Mikayla took a huge serving of the dish I didn't recognize, then gave it to me and I stared at it for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Her mom asked.

"Uh, nothing but what is this?"

"Oh, that is Paella! It is delicious! Try it; it has a mixture of calamari, shrimp, chicken and the finest Spanish chorizo!" Mikayla took the dish from me and put some in my plate saying:

"Spanish chorizo is a type of meat, this one is mild and it's really good. I think you'd like it." I took a forkful and tasted it. Well, the rice was good; it had a lot of flavors all in one bite. That must be from the variety of seafood and meat.

"Yeah, it is good." I admitted, making Mikayla grin as she dished more into my plate.

"I knew you had good taste." I had to chuckle at that.

"Of course I have good taste, I am dating you, aren't I?" I kept my gaze on Mikayla, refusing to meet her mother's probably outraged face. I loved the blush that stained Mikayla's face. Why did it have to be so adorable?

I faced my food now and spared a piece of the Spanish chorizo with my fork, eating it. It was sort of spicy but really good. I continued discovering my meal as her mom opened the bottle of wine I had brought.

A glass was placed in front of me and her mom poured one for herself. I looked up as she set the bottle down.

"What about Mikayla?"

"Oh, my daughter doesn't drink" I grinned at Mikayla.

"Really, you don't?" I questioned, lifting an eyebrow. I mean, we did meet in a bar.

"Uh, um, no, I don't." She mumbled, giving me a stern look. I picked up my wine and took a sip.

"What a loss, the wine is really good." She glared at me and went back to her food. The phone rang throughout the house and her mom hopped up.

"Excuse me, I'll get that." She said, running off and Mikayla turned to me.

"You are such an asshole, you know that?" I grinned.

"You are such a liar, do you know that?" She frowned and played with her fork. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. "But it's a sexy trait on you." She looked startled and met my eyes to find the lust there. It was something hard to hide at this point.

I closed my eyes and turned back to my food. God, why did she have this effect on me?

Suddenly my glass was picked up and I followed it to Mikayla's lips. She downed the whole glass and put it back down.

"Shut up and eat." She said as a grin stole my lips.

"Yes ma'am." I murmured and continued with my food. Her mom came back and sat down.

"Your father will be here soon and we'll all talk about this situation." She said sternly.

"What situation?" I challenged.

"The one where my daughter is with another girl!"

"And how did this become a situation?"

"When she went against the family morals, that's when and no more of this talk! We're at the dinner table." Her mother ordered. I felt like throwing my food at the old bat but I felt a hand on my arm. I looked at it and instantly calmed down.

"Thanks." I muttered and stiffly ate the rest of my food. After getting through the awkward and silent dinner, her mother got up and cleared the table before coming out with dessert. She placed a plate in front of me and Mikayla along with a cup of tea.

"What is it?" I asked feeling like it was poisoned.

"Empanada de manzana." Her mother answered dully.

"Um, it's basically apple pie, a Spanish version." Mikayla added, digging into hers.

"Will it kill me?" I asked Mikayla seriously, making her giggle.

"Why would it kill you?" Her mom questioned.

"You touched it. I wouldn't be surprised." I muttered, making Mikayla slap her hand over her mouth.

"I don't like you but I'm not going to kill you." Her mother said, crossing her arms.

"Here, take mine. I'll take my chances." Mikayla said, switching our plates and I frowned.

"What and let you die, no." I joked, making her mom's annoyance grow.

"Shut up and eat it, Miley!" Mikayla ordered, taking a bite of mine to prove her point.

"Fine." I nodded and ate hers. After getting through dessert, I sat in Mikayla's living room with her on my right and her mom across from us, legs crossed, hands folded.

Oh joy, can't wait to see what her dad is like.

I got bored sitting here and glanced at Mikayla who looked tense. I reached over, touching her hand. She looked down at our hands and up to me. I smiled, taking her hand in mine.

I played with her fingers for a moment before intertwining them and closing her hand in mine. I could feel an intruding stare but I ignored it and kept my eyes on Mikayla.

How can one girl be so beautiful? It was almost breath-taking. Her eyes seemed fixated on our hands and a small smile adorned her face. As soon as her smile emerged, I found my own. She looked up and lifted her brows. I let out a light laugh and turned my face but kept her hand in mine.

While I was studying the feel of her hand in mine, a jingle was heard at the front door. Oh boy, here he comes, I thought as the door opened. An average looking middle aged man stepped in with a huge smile.

"Mikayla! Get over here!" He practically squealed and Mikayla's excitement hit high as she hopped up and went over to him, sharing a long hug.

"Hey daddy! What's up?"

"Nothing, just won fifty bucks betting on our team!" He exclaimed, ruffling her hair.

"Jerry! How dare you bet our money?" Mrs. Marshall demanded.

"Wha-well, I won, doesn't that count for something?"

"And if you lost?"

"If I lost, I would bring you flowers and say I love you a thousand times. Let's start right now. I love you!" He announced cheekily, walking over to his wife and hugging her. Her face softened as she hugged him. So the old bat has a heart. Who would have thought?

He looked over, noticing me.

"Oh, hi there and who might you be?" He asked and I offered my hand.

"I'm Miley Stewart." I said, shaking his hand.

"Oh my, you've got a firm shake there. What are you, a business woman?" I chuckled.

"Not quite, I'm a lawyer."

"Oh, so what do I owe the pleasure of having you here" He said, flattering me.

"Having her here is not a pleasure." Mrs. Marshall cut in. I would have cringed if I were a lesser person. The man looked at his wife confused.

"Okay, what's going on?" Before Mrs. Marshall could speak, Mikayla walked over to my side.

"Uh, dad, please don't hate me but I broke up with Jake."

"Hate you? Never and about time! That guy gave me the creeps."

"Jerry, I thought you liked him!"

"Uh well, you thought he was so great and I just left it alone." He said cautiously.

"Well, I hope you're happy because your daughter is dating another girl now!" She yelled angrily. The man looked stunned for a second as he turned to look at me again.

"Wait, so this is your uh, girlfriend?" He asked Mikayla who nodded like a little child.

"Wow, I didn't see this one coming." He walked away into the kitchen. It was dead silent as he came back out with a slice of the dessert and he fed himself, pacing back and forth.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay?" Mikayla repeated.

"Okay." He stated.

"No! It's not okay!" Mrs. Marshall shrieked. "What's wrong with you, Jerry?"

"Nothing honey but I mean, it is her life. If she wants to date Miley and Miley seems fine by the way, then I see no issue." I have to say, I'm surprised that he took this so well.

"Jerry, Jake was so much better though!"

"He cheated on me, mom!" Mikayla yelled, anger rising in her.

"What? I'm gonna kill him!" Mr. Marshall promised with gritted teeth.

"Don't worry, Miley already sprayed him with Mace." Mikayla said, a small laugh threatening her angry stance.

"Oh, see Theresa, now I don't have to hunt the boy down. Miley seems like a capable girl. I don't see the problem. I mean, wasn't Jake in law school and this girl's a lawyer. She's got him beat there." He mused, making me smile.

"But Jerry." Her mom said weakly.

"But nothing, honey. Let the kids be." Her mother frowned and left, walking up the stairs angrily.

"I think I'll be paying for this later." The man said, sighing. "But congrats and I'm sorry about Jake, honey. I'm glad you found someone else though. I don't know what I was thinking when you're mother convinced me to let you live with him."

"Thanks dad, I didn't think you'd be okay with this."

"Nonsense, I live in modern times. Your mom is just…old-fashioned." That's an understatement. "And nice meeting you, Miley, I guess I'll be seeing you around then."

"Yeah, I guess so." I agreed, glancing at Mikayla.

"I'll just go check up on your mother." Mr. Marshall said, taking off up the stairs.

"Wow, that was so weird, your mom and dad are like opposites." I said.

"Yeah, something I'm thankful for. He's always the one to take my side and believes me no matter what. He's the most loyal person I know." I smiled, agreeing with her.

"Well, I guess I'll go now."

"Okay and thanks so much for coming to dinner. It was really tense and I'm surprised you sat through it."

"You're welcome and I work in a courtroom but I've never been in a place this tense before. Even I'm surprised that I didn't flee." I joked, making Mikayla laugh. Suddenly we were interrupted by footsteps and we looked up to see her mom.

"I still don't approve this relationship, you know."

"I know." I stated back just as confidently as she did. She crossed her arms and I looked at Mikayla again.

"I guess this in my cue to leave." I said ready to turn but Mikayla grabbed my hand and her face was becoming bright red. I think I'm going to like whatever it is she is about to ask.

"Will you kiss me? I want my mom to think this is serious." I had to smile.

"I think I can do that." I murmured, pulling her closer as I leaned down, capturing her lips. I heard her mom's groan of disgust and she walked back up the stairs. The job was done but I couldn't stop myself.

I let my tongue beg for entrance and she obliged, parting her lips. I slipped in, tasting her mouth. She tasted like the wine and apple pie. So damn good. I pulled back, biting her lip lightly before letting go. I wanted so badly to move to her neck and continue this, but I knew my limits.

Besides, this was still a fake relationship. I can't go too far just yet. Her eyes were still closed and I smiled, pulling her hand up to kiss it.

Her eyes opened as I smiled, making her smile.

"Good night, Mikayla."

"Um, yeah, good night." She replied as I walked out to my car. I waved one last time and watched her wave back before she closed the door.

I took off towards my house, happiness flooding through my body followed by unsatisfied lust.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hmm, so review please and let me know what you think L:_


	5. A Fantasy In Disguise

**Want**

* * *

**Crazier:**I fudging love you like hell! And you came back to me! This chapter is solely yours. All for you. I would take you right now if you were here, lol. Love you, Sky.

**Phia03**: Who doesn't want to date this Miley? I would totally get on my knees and beg for her, lol. And hey, my pain isn't funny! I'm am not old! I'm only eighteen! I'm young! Don't call me old! Lol, I have issues.

**BluesShift5**: Lmao, I made your tongue fall out? I hope you found it for this chapter, lol. And back to your earlier review, yes this story doesn't deal with the plot of Hannah Montana, just some characters and I brought in other characters too. It's all fiction, so yeah, lol. Hope you still enjoy it and I did say in the summary that no one is famous. It's just a fiction story.

**TeenageDreamer307**: Lol, I love this Miley too! I just love Miley, haha! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! *Hugs*

**Milena4life:** Lol, thank you! I'm glad you like it (:

* * *

**Chapter 5: **A Fantasy In Disguise

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I sat on my couch just letting it all soak in. The utter desire that settled in my body, the lust that clouded my mind and the affection I wanted to give to Mikayla. I flipped through the channels, pointlessly bored to death. I need a hobby.

_Knock, knock, knock._

My head shot up to the door and I quickly got up to see who it is. As soon as I pulled it open, barely even an inch, the door was shoved quickly and I was almost trampled as Taylor forced her way in, not that she would need to if she gave me a second to allow her entry.

"So Miley, tell me what happened! I need to know and I brought some cookies." She announced, thrusting a container of baked cookies into my hands. If I wasn't used to Taylor, I might have smacked her myself.

"Oh, um, well, I got there and he was pissed but I used the mace and he backed off and I helped Mikayla get all her things and we left."

"Oh really, wow. How well does the mace work?"

"Really well, I swear he washed his eyes for about half an hour on and off."

"Oh goody! So what's the deal with you and Mikayla and why didn't I know about her earlier!"

"It just happened, Taylor! Relax; you were gonna be the first to know." I think.

"Mhm, sure. I want to meet her."

"Um, maybe sometime you will."

"Oh no, I know you're not gonna make this easy, that's why for the business dinner we're going to on Tuesday, I want you to bring her."

"I don't think she'll be free."

"It's at 7:30 p.m., Miley! What is she doing at that time?"

"I don't know but you can't just expect me to bring her and I don't know her schedule."

"If you bring her, it might make me consider you more for the Partner position."

"That's blackmail, you ass!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is and I've been working hard enough to make Partner so this isn't fair."

"Come on, Miles, just bring her on Tuesday and I won't bug you anymore."

"I'll ask but no promises."

"Fine, but don't half-ass it when you ask! I want you to really invite her. I know how you are."

"I said, I'd ask, now shove it. And why do you wanna meet her so bad?" I questioned.

"Because you haven't dated anyone in months, Miley. It's about time and I wanna meet the girl who's pulled you out of your slump."

"I was never in a _slump_." I defended.

"Uh, you went to Mike's bar like every Friday and sat there depressed, you barely socialized at the past few business dinners and I'm pretty sure that you haven't gotten laid in about six months. I'd say you were in a slump." Well, she got me there and I was about to defend myself again but there was another knock at my door. I glared at her and left to open it.

I was surprised to see Mikayla standing there. She looked like a mess, her eyes were puffy and it looks like she's been crying. I frowned and pulled her into my arms.

"What happened, Mikayla?"

"My mom got into another argument with me about us and she had the nerve to have Jake come over without telling me!" Goddamn, that old bat!

"Shit, what happened when he came?"

"I ran outta there and I didn't know where to go so I came here." I locked the door and pulled her in. She froze when she saw Taylor. I could see the horror in Mikayla's features as she pulled away from me. Oh no, she did not think I was with Taylor!

"Oh Mikayla, this is my boss, Taylor and Taylor, this is my girlfriend, Mikayla." I introduced, smoothing over any doubts in Mikayla's mind.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have come here. I'll go. I'm really sorry." Mikayla said quickly and attempted to run out. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Nonsense, Mikayla, Taylor was just leaving." I said, giving Taylor a look.

"Oh right, yeah, I'm leaving but it's nice to finally meet you. I swear, if it was up to Miley, I'd never have seen you."

"Oh, uh, it's nice to meet you too." Mikayla replied unsurely.

"Yes, so I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Taylor said smugly as Mikayla's face began to heat up.

"Yeah, get out, Taylor." I added, pushing her towards the door.

"Wait, Mikayla!" Taylor called out, getting her attention. Oh no, she wouldn't dare!

"Listen, are you free Tuesday evening at 7:30 p.m.?"

"Uh, yeah why?" Mikayla asked.

"It's nothing." I interrupted, trying to push Taylor out but she's too damn persistent.

"Well, there's a business dinner Miley and I are attending and it would be great if you could come. It would help Miley's status in a promotion!" She lies like the devil, I swear!

"It wouldn't help that much, trust me" I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, um, I can come but only if you want me too." Mikayla said to me uncertainly. I stopped pushing Taylor and faced Mikayla.

"Yeah, of course I want you there. I was about to ask myself." I confirmed, truthfully.

"Oh, well, yeah then, I guess I'll be there." She said to Taylor.

"Great, see ya there!" Taylor said to her before whispering in my ear. "I love how whipped you are." I cringed and pushed her out the door finally.

"See you Monday, asshole!" I hissed, locking the door.

"Listen, I'm really sorry, Miley, I shouldn't have come here. It was stupid of me."

"Shush, nothing you do is stupid. You're welcome here anytime. Taylor was just being, well, Taylor. She's always intrusive so don't mind her."

"Yeah, she seemed very…outgoing." I laughed.

"Yeah, you should see her at work. Everyone thinks she's the devil. I'm probably the only one who knows she's an idiot under her stern demeanor."

"So she's just your friend?"

"Yeah, wait, did you think me and her were together?"

"Well, I don't know, I might have."

"Well, we're not. Besides, I'm not into blondes. In fact, I'm only into brunettes, gorgeous brunettes with psychotic mothers and cute smiles." Her whole face turned red and she smiled that adorable smile.

"Thanks."

"Mhm, so what would you like to do now?"

"Um, I don't know really. What do you do on a Saturday night?"

"I'd go to the bar but apparently you don't drink." I teased and she laughed.

"Shut up, my mom doesn't want me to drink so I just hide it from her. Besides, I don't really drink often anyways."

"Clearly, by the way you downed my glass at dinner."

"I needed a drink. It was a rough situation!"

"I know and someone drank my wine so I was left sober."

"Well, I'm sorry but you could have just poured another glass without my mom buggin' out."

"Yeah and then I'd look like a drunk. Just what I need your mom to think."

"Well, it wouldn't matter, she already dislikes you."

"Yeah and I can't say I feel any better about the old bat." _Smack!_

"That's my mom! Stop calling her that."

"I'm sorry; I guess I think it so much, it just slipped out." _Smack!_ "Ow!"

"That's for thinking it!" She laughed as I rubbed my arm.

"You are violent."

"I am not violent." She said, pushing me.

"Clearly." I replied, my tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Just shut up."

"Fine, shutting up." I agreed.

"Wait no, don't shut up."

"Well, make up your mind."

"Sorry, I don't know what I want."

"That's a shame because I know exactly what I want." I said, making her head whip around to face me.

"And um, what exactly do you want."

"I think you know but if you're gonna play coy then I'll just say it. I want you." Her eyes darkened and I could hear her breath hitch. I turned away and headed for the kitchen.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" I asked before my arm was gripped and she turned me around. Her eyes burned into me and I could swear my heart took a break.

"Why do you play with me like this, Miley? You say and do things to turn me on then you walk away acting all smooth."

"Wh-what? Uh, I don't act, um, all smooth."

"Hmm, did you just stutter?" She teased, walking me right back into the wall.

"Um no…"

"Miley, are you turned on?" She whispered. God, where was this coming from?

"I, Mikayla-" Her hands locked in place behind me on the wall, keeping me there. She had me trapped.

"Where has your flawless speech gone all of a sudden, Miley?" I swear I was gonna die right now! I was at such a loss as to what I needed to say.

"What, what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh, who's playing coy now, huh? Didn't you just say you wanted me?"

"Um, yeah." I breathed out.

"Well, here I am." She stated, leaning closer. "You have me." I chuckled at that.

"More like you have me." I barely finished my sentence when her lips closed over mine. I whimpered. Something I never do but oh well, it happened.

"Do you know how confused I've been?" She questioned. "Do you know what you have me thinking about?"

"N-no, what?" I asked as her lips moved to my neck.

"Sex Miley, that's all I've been thinking about. Sex with you." I groaned hearing that. "I usually don't care for it but I've never felt pleasure like I did with you."

"That's good to hear." I mumbled.

"No! It's so fucking bad, Miley. I shouldn't be thinking about pushing you up against this wall and fucking you! I shouldn't want to fall on my knees and make you scream my name and I shouldn't get wet every time I see your face."

"Fuck Mikayla! What are you doing to me?" I pleaded, pulling her leg up my waist and turning us so I could grind against her.

"Oh god, it's what you're doing to me." She gasped, rolling her hips back into mine. I pressed more into her over and over. Her mouth parted and her head fell over my shoulder. I let my hands wander down, gripping her tight rear.

She moaned, raking her hands down my arms, gripping onto me. I pushed her up and she got the picture as she wrapped her legs around my waist. So tight her legs clung around me and I buried my face into her neck, grazing my teeth on her skin. It felt so good up against this wall but I needed a bed or a couch or a table or something, anything!

I walked quickly and the first thing in sight was the couch. I leaned down, letting her body fall but her legs still had their grip around me. My shirt came off instantly and soon my bra followed.

For being beneath me, she was quite resourceful with her body. She wiggled under me and sucked my nipple into her mouth. I could feel a low grumble starting in my chest as she slid her hands between us and undid my jeans. I held myself up on my hands as she moved underneath me and a moment later, I was pushed off the couch onto the floor.

My body hit with a thud and I grunted. I tried to figure out why I was on the floor, on my back when she rolled off and landed on top of me, continuing her assault as though we had been on the floor this whole time.

I pulled her shirt up and our lips parted for just a second to get it off. I fumbled with her bra and threw it away. I tried to get my mouth on her breasts but she shoved me back and slid down my body. I lifted my head, watching as she pulled my jeans and underwear off in a rush.

"Naked, now." I demanded and I could barely speak at this point. She disregarded my demand and opened my legs, placing herself between them. I grabbed her hair pulling her to me in a rough kiss. She moaned and gripped my breasts under her palms, making me moan back.

She massaged the hardened nipples until I was bucking against her, begging for friction. She groaned at my jerky movements and moved back down my body, her tongue making a trail the whole way. My legs fell open wider on their own as her head ducked down. I gasped as soon as her mouth closed over my clit right away and jerking upwards, I sucked in a breath.

Her tongue licked at my folds and her fingers joined to spread me so she could lick up and down my slit firmly. I whimpered and moaned and grunted and made every sex noise ever made as she lapped at me quickly. Her fingers massaged my clit and her tongue probed at my entrance.

She switched quickly and her fingers entered me slowly, eliciting a very strange moan from deep down in my chest. My hands found their way into her hair, massaging appreciatively as she sucked at my clit and her tongue massaged it over and over.

Her fingers had a slow rhythm and were picking up speed. My body responded by arching up and moving in rhythm. I accidentally pulled her face into me on reflex but she didn't seem to mind as her fingers moved faster.

All I could do was moan or grunt now, screaming her name as I tightened until a white heat clouded my vision and my walls clenched down on her fingers before I finally released violently and my whole body shook from it. My grasp on her hair tightened for a moment until my body became limp from exertion and everything loosened. My grip on her hair, my legs fell back and my once tight muscles relaxed as a grin stole my lips.

I didn't think an orgasm could ever feel this good.

She moved up, kissing whatever she could until she reached my lips. I didn't care that I could taste myself; I just cared about her mouth on mine. I rolled us over right away, not wasting a moment as my hand caressed her body on its way down.

I stopped at her abdomen and I could feel the muscles contract at the contact. Soon, I had my tongue in her mouth as my fingers ventured lower. I stopped to strip her of her pants quickly, annoyed with the cloth as I threw it all away. My fingers slid up and down against her slit and I could feel how ready she was. I pulled my moist fingers up, tasting them for her to see.

Her lips parted and she gripped my shoulders tightly. I leaned back down, biting her chin and licking as I slid two fingers into her. She pushed down onto them, letting out a deep sultry moan that lit my body on fire. I moved quickly and kept my lips on her whether it was on her mouth, grazing her jaw or licking some part of her face, I kept my mouth on her.

Moans began filling the room and her body moved more shakily as she neared her peak. I quickly sucked her nipple into my mouth, rolling the hard tip in my mouth as I let my thumb press against her clit and swirl in circles in rhythm with my tongue on her breast.

Her body started to spasm and her walls tightened around my fingers. I loved the feeling of her slick walls closing down on me and she screamed my name too many times to count, releasing wildly. Her body shuddered and relaxed.

I moved up, kissing her and I was about to move away when her legs locked firmly around me. Her eyes pierced through me and she grinned, grabbing my head and kissing me fiercely. Her tongue invaded my mouth, battling with mine. I groaned from the sudden fight and slipped my hand under her, sitting up. Her arms closed around my neck. I got us onto the couch and I leaned over her. I tried to move but she wouldn't unlock her legs. She was rolling against me and I could feel her wet sex against my lower stomach.

Her body started to quiver and she moaned my name, licking my face on and off as she seemingly came again. I could feel my stomach getting damper and I groaned at the thought and feeling.

I stood up, her still clinging to me, holding on for dear life as her orgasm kept going and I stumbled my way up the stairs and into my room, landing us on my bed. I placed sloppy kisses all over her neck and it took all my strength to force her legs open so I could help finish her orgasm properly.

I slipped my fingers inside of her quickly and moaned, feeling how wet she was. It was dripping down my fingers. I thrust in and out rapidly till her orgasm swept over her. Her legs were pushing into me and her hands groping at her breasts as her body arched and she shook jerkily, releasing again.

I pulled out and licked at her center, tasting her overflowing fluids readily. Why does she taste so good, I wonder as I moved back up. I fell beside her on my bed, closing my eyes for barely a second when she crawled over me, kissing me again.

"Not tired yet, I hope?" She murmured, massaging my sides. I let out another moan as her tongue pushed into my mouth.

"Are you serious?" I begged as she moved down my body.

"Oh yes, the night has just started, Miley." She whispered, her voice lusty and her tongue quick to attack my body in her endeavor.

I groaned and shut my eyes tightly gripping the sheets. Where did she come from?

She's like a fucking fantasy, I thought, slipping my hand into her hair prepared for what was about to come, or rather who…

* * *

**A/N: **_Anyone else need a cold shower or just me? :x_


	6. Worthy Of You

**Want**

* * *

**Crazier: **Wait till I get my hands on you. So gonna strangle you! With love of course, lolz.

**Damon Salvatore: **This chapter is for you. I'm sorry about what happened and I hope you feel better. Love you, hun.

**BlueShift5: **Oh wow, lmaooo! What'd you lose this time and I hope you find it before Christmas too, lolz! Thank you and Happy Holidays to you as well.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Worthy Of You

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I opened my eyes but only after feeling the emptiness of my bed. I looked around confused. My body ached and I was tired. The events of last night came rushing back to me.

Mikayla crying, laughing, kissing and then so much more. I got up, looking around but I could feel that my house was lonely. She left already. Something cold pulled at my heart and I pushed back at the tight sharp feeling lodged in my throat.

Looking around, I could relive what had happened. We had sex. A lot. Lost control everywhere then fell asleep tangled in each other in my bed. And now she was gone. I went to my drawers to get some clothes to feel less vulnerable.

A single piece of paper stood out and I stared at it before it registered. A note! I picked it up and read it quickly.

_'I'm so sorry, last night was a mistake and I won't let it happen again. Please forgive me, Miley and I'll see you Tuesday. I didn't forget I promised to come to that dinner but I hope you forgive me. I'm sorry. You've helped me so much and I've taken advantage of you. Please don't be mad, but I couldn't face you just yet. Pick me up Tuesday if you still want to but I'll understand if you don't._

_-Mikayla'_

Tears threatened my eyes. Mikayla was gonna put me through some serious emotional hell. But I'm willing to face it. I fought the pointless tears and tucked the note in my drawer before I grabbed a change of clothes.

I wanted to let her know that it was okay even if I wasn't but I get it. She's scared. I can understand and give her a little hope even if I was beginning to lose mine.

There's no way she would pick up if I called. She's petrified of my reaction probably. I hope in time she would be more open to me. I called a flower shop, the only place that I could think of that could relay a message for me. I gave them her address and ordered her a dozen white roses and as for the message, the card would say:

'_A dozen white roses because I read once they mean "innocence, purity and symbolize heaven and secrecy." A few things that come to mind when I think of you. I understand why you left and I'll pick you up Tuesday at 7 p.m. Don't feel guilty._

_-My sincere affections, Miley.'_

After telling the operator my message, I paid through credit and hung up with a long sigh. The one thing I left out in my message was that white roses also meant _'I am worthy of you.'_ I hope soon she'll get that message on her own.

It's a Sunday morning. 11:23 a.m. to be exact. I showered, readied and took a long walk through the busy streets not too far from my house. I needed to just walk and take in the fresh air.

I stopped at a café for coffee and a muffin before walking again, trying to clear my mind but it was pointless. I turned back and headed home as slowly as possible. I must look like a turtle on these busy streets but I didn't really care.

I got home and ordered pizza for lack of energy to cook.

I gave up, grabbed my keys and headed out to Mike's Bar. I didn't know what else to do with my day anymore. Once I got there, I ordered a beer. Not my usual drink but the repulsive taste of it might wake me up.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see a young girl, probably in her twenties like me standing there. She's a brunette with a small smile and her eyes were wide.

"Uh, yes?" I asked.

"Hi, my name's Krissy. I see you here all the time and I was hoping that maybe I could buy you a drink." I smiled at Krissy.

"No thanks, I'm good." I said, indicating to the full bottle in my hand as I took a swig.

"Well, can I sit with you, you seem lonely."

"I'm alone on purpose but if you wish to, it's a free country." I replied, gesturing to the seat next to me.

"No one is alone on purpose!" She declares, sitting next to me.

"I am." I murmur, clenching my jaw as I took another sip of my disgusting drink.

"Okay, well, beer doesn't seem like your type of drink. Can I get you a margarita or a hard lemonade or a glass of wine or a martini or-"

"I'm fine but thanks." I cut in before she named every drink in the bar.

"Come on, cheer up." She pleaded. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Okay…" She trails off before ordering herself an apple martini. I frown internally. I'm not in the mood to really be bothered right now. I just want to think and drink and then think drunk.

"So, what's your name?" She questioned.

"Miley." I say, studying my hand.

"So Miley, what would you say if I asked you out?"

"I'd say, sorry but I'm not interested." I reply, meeting her eyes. She looks dejected for a moment but then her happy energy is back within seconds.

"Well, maybe you could let me take you out and you'd become interested." She suggested. I stood up, dropping a five dollar bill for the beer.

"Uh, listen, Krissy, you seem like a great girl but I've got somewhere to be. Sorry." I say, turning to leave.

"Till next time then." She called out as I retreated. Hopefully not, Krissy, hopefully not. I sat in my car and closed my eyes. I just wanted to get drunk but something's always gotta ruin my fun.

I gave myself some time before I started the car and drove home. As soon as I reached there, I noticed someone sitting on my front porch. I quickly got out of my car, recognizing her.

"Mikayla?" I ask as I approach her. She stands up, bouncing nervously on her feet now.

"Hey Miley. I uh, I got your flowers." I smile and rub the back of my neck.

"Oh yeah, I hope you liked them." I say.

"Yeah but I think I liked the card more." She says smiling. "And I'm sorry I ran out like that, I was just confused." I moved up to her.

"Confused? Why?"

"Because I've never really dated anyone but Jake, much less a girl." I smile in an assuring manner.

"Wow, Mikayla, for someone so inexperienced in relationships you sure know how to make up for it in the bedroom, on the couch…or the floor." I say grinning. Her whole face turns red and she looks at me in disbelief.

"You did not just say that." She groans.

"Oh but I think I did." I laugh. "C'mere" I say, letting her bury her face into my shoulder. This is nice. Holding her like this. She pulls back soon after and moves away.

"I guess, I'll see you Tuesday." She waves, walking to her car.

"Wait!" I call out, making her turn back. "That's it? You're leaving?" She laughs and comes over to me again.

"Well, yeah, I just wanted to let you know I was really sorry for last night and running off too but I promise it won't happen again." She affirms as I hold back a groan. But I want it to happen again and again and again minus the running away part. Damn.

"Okay." I say as she smiles

"So I'm forgiven, right?"

"Always." I promise and her eyes brighten before she turns to leave again.

"Good night, Miley."

"Good night." I say somewhat depressed now. Maybe I should have dragged her into my house and convinced her to stay my way. Yeah, I wonder how that would have gone down. I watch as she drives off and I slowly climb my steps and go into my house.

So I'm not drunk, I'm turned on and I have no outlet…this is not the way my day was supposed to end. I guess T.V. it is. I turn on the T.V. and flip through channels but nothing seems interesting. Nothing at all. All I can think about it Mikayla and last night. Gah! I need to stop thinking.

Finally, I give in and sleep. You'd think that might help, but no. I had to dream of her too. It was a weird dream. I was just holding her. Nothing else, just holding on.

After waking up, I lay here wondering about my dream and then I had to get ready for work. I really am not in the mood for much but maybe I can drown myself in work. That might help.

I scanned my I.D., take the elevator as usual and get to my office. I nod at my secretary and enter my office. As soon as I take my seat and start looking over my files, my secretary walks in.

"Ms. Stewart, you have two appointments today. One with your client John Willicks and another person named Krystal Evans. Then Ms. Swift requires a time for a meeting she says you need to make." I smile at the mention of Taylor.

"Yeah, ah, call Taylor and set the meeting for one hour after I meet with the Krystal girl, okay?"

"Okay, Ms. Stewart." She says and walks out. She's been my secretary for about a week now. She's a temp and I can't wait for my own secretary to come back but she's out sick. I should visit her. Lilly is an amazing secretary and she came down with a serious fever. I miss how she jokes around and throws my files at me. Yeah, I tell her it's annoying but it livens up my day and that's what I need. To liven up.

"Uh, Ms. Stewart, there's a contract Ms. Swift requires you to look over before you meet her."

"Alright, thanks." I say as she hands me the file and leaves. After I read through the whole contract I get what Swifty wants me to do. I have to get one Mr. James Hamilton to sign it. He owns a chain of over forty restaurants and would be great business. I sighed as my temp secretary comes back in. I should learn her name.

"Mr. Willicks just called and rescheduled for next Monday and Krystal Evans is here to see you."

"Okay, send her in and uh, what's your name?" She laughs. "Yeah, I'm horrible, I know but please tell me. I feel bad."

"It's okay and my name's Elena Romero." She says with a giggle.

"Okay Elena and please call me Miley from now on." She smiles and nods.

"Alright, Miley" She says awkwardly, testing my name out. "I'll send Krystal Evans in." I nod back and read over the file in front of me while waiting for my next client.

"Miley!" Someone squeals, making me look up. Oh…

"Krissy?" I ask monotone since I don't know how to really react.

"Well, you could sound happy to see me." She pouts.

"Why, you're a client, so take a seat and how can I help you?" She grins and flops down into the chair.

"How assertive and right down to business. That's such a turn on." I quirk up an eyebrow.

"What do you need?" I ask again, wanting to get this over with.

"Well, a date with you would be nice to start."

"Listen, do you have something you need help with?"

"I think I have something I'd like your help with." She says suggestively. I shake my head.

"Krystal-" She cuts me off

"You sound so dominant saying my whole name but Krissy slips off your tongue nicer." This girl is relentless! I keep my face straight and my stature professional.

"Alright, Krissy. Do you have a case you need help with? Papers to be filed? A contract to be looked over? Anything dealing with law and the law-firm or you might just be in the wrong place." She frowns for a moment.

"You are taking the fun out of this, Miley."

"I apologize for ruining your fun, now can we move on to why you are here?"

"Fine." She relents. "I have this contract that I was given by my boss. He says it's standard and there are a lot of words and it's really long so it worries me. I was promised a salary of $22 an hour to be a secretary in his company from 8 a.m. to 4 p.m. on weekdays but I don't wanna sign it unless I'm sure it's not secretly signing my life away because it looks iffy and my friend said a lawyer can spot exactly what it says so here I am!" She says as I finish writing down some of the things she said.

"You look sexy writing in that notepad, like a busy hot lawyer that needs to loosen up." Seriously, I'll pretend I did not hear that.

"Okay, give me the contract. I'll look it over and my secretary will contact you and make a new appointment after I've checked it out."

"Anything else you wanna check out." She whispers, leaning over the desk closer to me. I lift my head up and see how close she is. I hit my intercom and Elena comes in a moment later after I've moved back from Krissy.

"Yes, Ms. Ste- Miley?"

"Uh, Elena, can you please get Ms. Evans' information so you can set up an appointment for later?" I ask, standing up and away from the girl.

"Yes, of course, please come with me." Elena prompts.

"Well, it was nice doing business with you, Miley." Krissy says, putting her hand out. I hide a frown and shake her hand. She takes a firm grip, rubbing circles on the outside of my hand. I let her because pulling my hand away and kicking her out would be a little rude and unprofessional.

"I look forward to seeing you again." She smiles not letting go of my hand. I feel nothing but she looks like she's about to do a happy dance. I sigh.

"Can I have my hand now?" I request.

"You can have anything you want." She smirks and finally lets go of my hand. Elena is smirking now too and I shoot her a glare as she escorts Krystal Evans out. I really hope I don't have to go through this again.

Krissy is pretty forward and I usually admire that but I think I've made it clear that I'm not interested. She's persistent, I'll give her that but I need to read her contract, get her in here soon and let that be the end. I don't want to drag this out.

"So, that girl was really into you." I hear Elena say from the door.

"Go file something." I grunt, making her giggle.

"Okay and your appointment with Ms. Swift is in forty minutes in Boardroom three."

"Thanks Elena, you can take the day off now. Paid. As an apology for not knowing your name." She laughs.

"Well, I didn't mind but if you're giving me the day off, I won't complain." She says, running out. I smile and read over Krystal's contract.

There is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Standard contract. Don't know why she thinks something is wrong with it. The words aren't even confusing.

I leave the contract on my desk and make my way to Boardroom three. Taylor's already there.

"Hey Miles."

"Hey Swifty, I got the contract and I'll get right on it."

"Cool but be delicate. I really want you to sign that man, okay?"

"Of course." Soon enough Brady and Jones come in and we have our meeting. I didn't feel the importance of it but I'm sure it helped them. As soon as the meeting is over I wait till everyone is gone and turn to Taylor.

"Hey, I'm gonna go visit Lilly, wanna come?"

"I saw her yesterday and I've got two clients to meet so I can't."

"Alright, well, I need to ask a favor."

"What?"

"Um, I sent my secretary home early and I need to make an appointment with a client but I don't want to talk to her."

"Why?"

"Cause…she might try and do me through the damn phone and I'm not in the mood to deal with it."

"Aw, that's funny. So you want your boss to pretend to be your secretary?"

"Yes and you owe me for pulling that little stunt you did with Mikayla! I told you I'd ask myself but no, you had to butt in!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Chill, I'll do it! I'll make the appointment! Don't bite my head off!" Taylor said quickly and picked up the phone. I hand her Krissy's number that I got from Elena's files and she called it.

"Hi, yes, is this Krystal Evans?…I'm calling on behalf of Miley Stewart from the Swift Justice Law Firm to set up an appointment as soon as possible for you. How's tomorrow…okay, at 1 p.m. Thank you Ms. Evans. Have a pleasant day!" Taylor crooned in her crisp business voice. Man, she'd make a great secretary. Hah, she'd kill me for lowering her status. She hung up and pushed my file into my chest.

"There you are, you big baby. Go on and visit Lilly, tell her I said hi."

"Okie dokes and thanks again. Oh and if you ever go out of business, you totally have a chance as my secretary." I joke, making her scowl.

"If I go down, you're coming with me." She threatened as I walk out laughing.

"See ya tomorrow, Swift."

"Bye Miles." I grab my stuff and leave the law firm to visit Lilly. Maybe I should bring her soup. Yeah, sick people love soup.


	7. You're An Asshole

**Want**

* * *

**Rose Mary Hart Lovato**: Lol, high five for cold showers!

**Phia03**: Lol! You wanna date me? Aw, that made me smile so big! Haha, I would so take you out, lol. Miley style ^.^

**Crazier**: Lmao, I forgive you, my love! But you have to do something for me as an apology ;D J/K or am I? And do you really want Miley to use Krissy as a bang buddy? Lolz, you'll see what happens! Love you!

**BlueShift5**: Oh man, you really flatter me! I assure you I'm no professional but I appreciate you saying that! Haha, you won't look at Miley and Mikayla the same? Well, me neither so it's all good! Lol, enjoy this update!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **You're An Asshole

* * *

**Miley's POV**

So I stop at _Subway_, the sandwich shop of course and order two large containers of soup. Both for Lilly because these containers are super small and she would be annoyed with it. After getting the soup, I head over to Lilly's which isn't too long of a drive. She lives right by the law firm.

I ring her bell and await an answer. I hear faint footsteps getting close and just for fun of it, I push the little button furiously.

"For the love of god! I'm coming, moron!" She shrieks, pulling the door open.

"Who you calling moron, moron?"

"The moron raping my doorbell. And hey Miles, it's nice to see you." I chuckle and walk into her place.

"I brought soup. The chicken noodle kind."

"Oh, how I love you." I smile, carrying it to her kitchen and take a good look at her as she walks in, her feet dragging, hair disheveled and clothes rumpled.

"Holy hell, Lilly, you look like shit!" I remark, putting the soup down to take in her sick appearance better.

"Wow, really Miley, and here I thought I looked bad." She grumbles sarcastically.

"Oh sorry, I mean, usually you look really decent and neat but man! What happened?" I ask unable to control my words.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an asshole?"

"It might have come up, why?" I ask, grinning.

"Just gimme the soup before I kick you out on your butt."

"Fine, fine, hold on." I say, taking a bowl from her cupboard and dumping the contents of both containers into it. I grab a spoon and hold out the offerings to her. She takes it and draws in a long whiff of it. The steam hides her face for a moment before she looks up with a big smile.

"I could totally make love to you for this."

"Aw, I'm flattered but aren't you straight?"

"When it comes to food, I'll go any way for it." She jokes, making me laugh.

"You are such a whore for food."

"That I am, Miley, that I am." She replies as she starts eating the soup as fast as humanly possible. I open her fridge and grab a can of soda and pop the top. I take a long swig and sit down at her table before she sits next to me.

"So?" She says.

"Soo?"

"Sooo?

"Soooo?"

"So what's wrong, you nugget!" I laugh.

"I am not a nugget and I met someone."

"Oh, who did you meet? Some hottie?"

"No, well yes, but, I don't know." Lilly frowns and stops chugging the soup for a moment.

"Tell me everything." I sigh and then tell her all about Mikayla, beginning to end. Her eyes are pretty much wide the whole time.

"Wow, really? That's crazy, I mean so it's all fake but like real too!" I nod unsurely. "And you even lied to Taylor!"

"Well, lying to Taylor was kinda stupid. I panicked but yeah and I guess, I'll tell her once I figure all this out."

"Can I tell her? I'll tell her you gave me permission! Please, please, please!" She begs.

"Fine but tell her I gave you permission before you tell her so she doesn't hunt me down. I think she will either way."

"Aw man, I can't wait to see Taylor! If she wasn't in a meeting I'd call her right now!"

"It's funny how you have me right here yet you just wanna gossip about this."

"Miley! This is like the coolest romance story! You two feign a relationship and soon feelings develop and it becomes so much more!" I frown. Feelings…damn.

"You think she might like me back Lilly?"

"Like you? I doubt she'd come on to you if she didn't like you!" I nod. Lilly's right. Mikayla initiated Saturday night, I just went along. Happily, of course but she must like me somewhat! I mean, she did say all she thinks about is sex with me. I have some kind of chance here.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Lils."

"Of course I am."

"I'd hug you but I don't wanna catch your crappy appearance." I joke.

"If I wasn't busy with this soup I'd sneeze all over your stupid ass."

"Yeah but seriously, Lilly, are you okay? I've missed you at work."

"I miss work too and I actually feel a bit better, maybe I'll be back in a few days. How's the temp?"

"She's fine, we get along but sadly I didn't remember her name so I just asked and felt so bad that I ended up giving her the day off."

"Hah, I remember when I first started working for you, every time you were trying to be nice; you just ended up giving me a day off too. You're so fun to work for. It's like never needing to work."

"Yeah, keep talking and I'll make you stay after hours your first day back."

"You wouldn't do that." She states and I smile.

"Alright, wait till you come back. We'll see about that."

"Whatever, I'm going back to bed." She mutters, leaving the empty bowl as she walks away.

"Do you need anything else before I go?"

"Yeah, a big hug." She says, turning to me.

"Oh no you don't, you're sick."

"Aw, you wouldn't hug your friend?"

"Not when she looks like death!" I laugh as she lunges for me.

"Just for that! Get over here, Miley!"

"No! Get away from me, you freak!" I scream, sprinting towards the door.

"Oh come on, Miley! One little hug!" I rip the door open and run down the steps, stopping to turn because I know she'd never run out her house looking like that. I double over laughing as she peers out.

"See ya later, freak!" I tease as a shoe barely misses my head. Another one follows and I dodge, running back to my car.

"Yeah, run fucker, run!" She yells as I laugh, getting into my car. Sadly, this is not the first time I've had to run from Lilly's house like this. I catch my breath in my car and drive off. I needed that though. A good laugh before I head home.

I drove quickly and as soon as I got home I ate, showered, brushed my teeth and grabbed a book called _The Host_ by Stephanie Meyers. I decided to read it until I need to sleep. I didn't even read past fifty pages when I dozed off.

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

My eyes fly open hearing my alarm clock. I usually wake up before it even gets a chance to ring.

I frown, sitting up as the book I was reading slides off of me. I get ready and head out to work. As soon as I get there, I open the door, flick on the light and holy shit!

I grab my chest as I see Taylor sitting in my chair.

"Fuck! Shit! God, Taylor! Are you crazy? I could have died just now!" She just sits there, her mouth set in anger.

"Okay, what did I do now?" Silence.

"Taylor?"

"You lied to me." Oh right! Why did I tell Lilly she could tell her. I should have told her. Stupid me. I slowly put my briefcase on the desk and sit at the edge of it next to her.

"I know, I panicked and I'm sorry. I should have never lied and if I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry, Taylor. I was just being stupid. I know I can trust you; it was just a lame thing to lie like that. I apologize and I did tell Lilly to tell you even though I should have done it myself. It was wrong of me and…I'm just...sorry." I finish solemnly, studying my hands.

"Oh Miley, why are you so good with words, now I can't even be mad anymore." She grumbles, making me smile.

"Yay! Thanks for understanding, Swifty, now get out cause I got work to do."

"Wait a minute, just wait, so you're putting on a show for this girl's parents and for her ex but you like her, right?"

"Oh, well, yes." I answer truthfully. I do like Mikayla. A lot.

"Alright, this is so cool! Don't tell Mikayla I know!"

"Why?"

"Just don't, since you lied to me, you owe me this much. Just don't tell her I know it's a fake relationship." I don't like where this is heading.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid."

"Come on, Miley, when have I ever done anything stupid?" She turns to leave as I'm about to point out the numerous idiotic things she's done and she pauses. "Don't you dare answer that, Stewart!" Then she walks out the door, leaving me laughing as I fall into my own seat.

Elena steps in after.

"Sorry, she said if I warned you, she'd have my job and all my future jobs." I chuckled now. This is why people are scared of Taylor. She's so reckless sometimes.

"Relax, Taylor wouldn't do that without my say so and I say you stay so no worries and I'll be making your future recommendations, not her so no need to fret." I see her sigh of relief as she smiles genuinely.

"Thanks Miley, I appreciate that."

"Mhm, no problem." I say logging into my E-mail before checking my files.

"Okay, well you have one meeting at 1 p.m. with Krystal Evans, then you have a few files to go over that Ms. Swift wants back before you leave and then you remember your required presence at the business dinner tonight?" She asks and I look up.

"Yeah, I remember and did you see that contract Ms. Evans left?"

"Yes, left drawer."

"Thanks." I say, opening the drawer and pulling out the contract. I read it over one more time finding nothing wrong again and I leave it on my desks corner for later. I go over two of the six files Taylor left for me before I'm interrupted by Elena.

"Hey, your 1 o'clock appointment is here a little early." I glance at my watch. It's 12:30, that is a bit early.

"Uh, just send her in then." Elena nods and walks out. Less than a minute later Krystal comes in, bounding over as she sits on the chair across me.

"Good afternoon, Miley!" She practically sings my name to me.

"Good afternoon."

"Sorry, I'm early but I guess I just couldn't wait to see you!"

"Yeah, nothing is wrong with the contract, it's all clear, you're not signing your life away. It's all standard format and composition so you may go now. Thanks for doing business with the _Swift Justice Law firm._" I say, putting her contract in front of her. Her whole face practically falls down in dismay.

"Wow, that's it?" I nod.

"Well, I try to make this quick and easy so business flows. I don't need to draw out the process for no reason. As a client you would think you might appreciate the swiftness of my work."

"But what if I want it slow and hard? And what if I want you to take your time and draw out your _work_?" She asks, leaning over my desk. I definitely caught the way she said _work_ so suggestively.

"Well, then you are at the wrong law firm. I'm sorry." I say, rolling my chair slightly back to get away from her leaned over stature.

"God, why are you so fucking smooth? Just please, I'm begging you! Just take me on your desk and have your way with me." She pleads, standing up. Oh shit, Mikayla was right, maybe I do act smooth. Well, I like that it's a turn on for Mikayla but she is not Mikayla!

"Ms. Evans'! Please mind your language and behavior. This is my office and you should leave now." I suggest firmly and she stops, narrowing her eyes.

"You're an asshole, Miley!" Third person to call me that, I don't take it to heart now. "I'm basically throwing myself at you! Why won't you take me?"

"Because I'm not interested, I'm sorry, now please go." She groans, picks up her contract and storms out. Screw my life! I feel bad but come on. What more could I do ? She was being too forward and I already said no.

Don't judge me. Only I judge me. I feel judged.

After going over the rest of the rest of these files, I give them with my reports to Elena and she takes care of the rest as I leave to get ready for the business dinner. After a long shower, I look through my clothes.

I look at all my suits and decide on a pants suit because I don't really like wearing skirts. I mainly wear those in the court room. I pull out a black tapered pants suit and add a dark purple silk collared shirt to it.

After pulling on the black blazer to match, I brush my hair, deciding to just leave it loose. I add my black boots with the heels to it and I'm ready to go.

I get into my car and drive to pick up Mikayla. I wonder what she's wearing. Is it bad that I'm thinking she shouldn't wear anything? Bad Miley, control, find it!

Mikayla…sexy. God, tonight's gonna be a long night…

* * *

**A/N: **_I love you all so much! Merry Christmas Eve! I hope you enjoy the Holidays with your families :]_


	8. Little White Lie

**Want**

* * *

**BlueShift5: **Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying my story!

**LoveMer: **Lol, I'm happy I could make you laugh [=

**Crazier: **Lmao, love you so much! Here's a new chapter since you were so demanding, lol and now you have to wait and see what happens with Krissy, if anything at all, hah!

* * *

**Chapter 8: **Little White Lie

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I pulled up in front of Mikayla's house and hopped out of my car, walking up to her door. I knock lightly and wait. Soon enough the door swings open and there stands Mr. Marshall, eating a Popsicle.

"Hey Miley! Come on in, Mikayla will be down in a moment."

"Thanks, Mr. Marshall."

"Hey no, don't call me that. I feel like a grandpa! Call me Jerry, please." I laugh slightly.

"Okay, thanks Jerry." I say, smiling.

"Great, so do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"Alright then, why don't you have a seat with me?" I nod and sit down across from him. "Mikayla hasn't told me how you two met yet so let's hear it." He says curiously as my heartbeat picks up. Holy shit, what do I say?

I have to play this the right way. Come on, Miley, everyone keeps saying you're smooth. Fucking play your role, dumbass. Hello, he's waiting for an answer. Open your mouth. Lie, say something.

"Oh, well, I think Mikayla would be utterly disappointed if she didn't get to tell you herself." Okay, that's good, keep playing this card.

"Oh, well okay." He says unsurely. Thank you god. He doesn't push. I love this dude!

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in." I hear a cold voice directed at me. I lock eyes with Mikayla's mom. Before I can stop myself, I open my mouth.

"Yes, look." I say grimly. Her mouth falls open as I turn away and from the corner of my eye I can see Jerry's gaping mouth before it twitches into a small smile.

"Theresa." He says with a hint of warning. I hold back from smiling at her getting scolded. God, why is she so childish? And well, I'm not so much better.

Jerry finishes his Popsicle and gets up.

"I'll be right back." He announces, walking away. I fold my hands, waiting patiently and Mikayla's mom takes a seat in front of me.

"Why are you doing this?" I look at her, feeling annoyed.

"What am I doing?"

"You are ruining my daughter." The nerve of this woman.

"No, all these years, you have been running Mikayla's life." I lean forward. "Now I'm just letting her live and if you want to go on a rant then I won't stop you but know one thing, I won't give into your foolish mind games. As long as Mikayla wants me around, I'll be right here and you should get used to it." I sit back, crossing my legs, feeling sure of what I just said. I don't care if she hates me anymore. I never came into this world looking for everyone to love me.

"You have a lot of nerve, coming into my house-" I cut her off right there.

"I did not come into your house, I was invited but if you can't stand me then I'll gladly be waiting outside." I get up and walk outside briskly, locking the door as gently as I can in my anger.

I pace on the steps, arms folded trying to keep myself calm. I would punch that woman in a heartbeat. Seriously, I would.

The door opens slowly and I look over to see Mikayla. She appears worried but beautiful. She's wearing a black flowing dress cut off at her calves; her hair is thick and loose with a bounce. She has on heels with skinny straps and light make-up. She just looks perfect. All my anger, all my frustration, all that tension seems to have evaporated as I smile.

"You look amazing." I compliment and she smiles, stepping outside.

"You do too but what happened? What did my mom say?" She asks concerned.

"Nothing important, Mikayla, let's just go." Her forehead creases as though she doesn't believe me but she locks the door and comes towards me.

"Okay, lead the way." I grin, taking her hand which she accepts easily and walk her to my car. I help her in and then go to my side and get in, driving us off.

"So what's this business dinner like? Anything I shouldn't do?" She questions.

"Oh, well, just smile, be polite and whatever you do, do not talk to the host, Mr. Shaffrey, he will go on and on and on about politics or his nieces, neither of which are interesting. Trust me." I warn her, making her laugh at my exaggeration.

"Okay and I'm there as your…date?" I smile now.

"Yes, just stick by me and look beautiful which comes naturally to you, of course." I say, making her look down shyly.

"Thanks." I swear she had never been complimented enough for her to be so shy about it.

"Yeah, so uh, how was your day, Mikayla?"

"Oh, it was really, um, difficult trying to get ready with my mom breathing down my neck about how wrong it is to date you, it's kinda scary how crazy she's getting over this." I frown but nod. I'll just take the heat of her mother's wrath. I mean, Mikayla has to live there so I can just imagine.

"So, about what you said to me before, did you mean it?" I ask.

"What did I say?"

"Oh nothing really, just that you think about sex with me, all the time." I feel a smirk emerging as soon as the words leave my lips. I glance at Mikayla who's very still and looking the other way but I can see the blush at the side of her face.

"Well, uh, I…maybe."

"It's okay you know, for you to feel that way about me. The feeling is mutual." I offer. She looks at me slowly.

"Yeah, I know but this is new to me, these urges."

"What kind of urges?"

"Very strong urges about you in bed and yeah." She admits, her gaze turning darker and it takes a lot in me not to skip this dinner and just drive to my house. I swallow before I can speak again.

"So you uh, you want me in bed?" I ask sort of bluntly.

"Truthfully Miley, yes, I do but it's not right to use you like this. I understand that you're just pretending to date me and I shouldn't take advantage of the situation." Does she really think she's taking advantage of me here?

"So you're saying no more…sex?" She nods slowly.

"Yeah, I promise I won't come on to you again." I hide a grin. We'll see about that Mikayla Marshall. We shall see about that.

"Alright, well, we're here." I announce and Valet workers open the doors for us. I hand one of them my key and take the little card before walking around to Mikayla.

"Alright girlfriend, let's go." I say playfully, earning a smile as she hooks her arm in my offered one. I lead us in and she looks around in awe.

"This place is beautiful!" She remarks, taking in the huge hall.

"I've seen better." I state, looking at her. She smiles and looks away from me.

"Thanks." Soon enough the dinner is in full swing. People chatting, soft music wafting through the air, Taylor talking up anyone important, me avoiding everyone so I can just spend time with Mikayla.

We were talking about how often these business dinners were, which was on an almost monthly basis, before I was interrupted.

"Ms. Stewart!" I turned to see an old client of mine by the name of Kurt Stigfrey. He was on trial for kidnapping when in truth he picked his kids up after school and spent an hour with them before dropping them home to their mother.

Unfortunately, he had no custody, no visitation and a spiteful ex-wife. As soon as I heard his story, I readily took the case, winning him monthly visitation rights under supervision. That was the best possible outcome since he had a bad background with drug-abuse but as long as he took tests every three months proving himself clean, he would continue to have visitation rights. He was just a good guy that made some bad decisions. Now he was clean and worked for his uncle's company. I grinned seeing him and he enveloped me into a bear hug.

"Kurt! How you been!" I squealed as he whirled me around.

"Thanks to you, Missy, I've been great, my daughter Kailey, the sixteen year old told me she was proud of me and she loves me now that she's got to know me!" He gushed, making me grin. Kailey was scared of him and refused to see him at first but his son Joshua, a toddler, I believe, held on for his dad.

"Oh man, that is amazing! I'm so happy for you Kurt and it's nice to see you here."

"Yeah, I'm glad I ran into you again." I squeezed his hand and turned to Mikayla who was smiling softly behind me.

"Mikayla, this is Kurt Stigfrey, an old client of mine and Kurt, meet Mikayla Marshall, my girlfriend." I introduced, smirking.

"Ah, you beat me!" He remarked, holding his hand out to Mikayla which she took. "It's nice to meet you, Mikayla, you're a lucky girl to get Miley. I swear I hit on her about fifteen times till she told me she was not interested in men." He said laughing.

I smiled, remembering the way he admired me after the trial was over. I'm glad he backed off easily though once I told him my reasons.

"Yeah, I am lucky and it's nice to meet you too, Kurt." She responded warmly.

"Oh listen, I have to get back to Mr. Shaffrey. I made the mistake of bumping into him and I said I needed a drink but I should get back before he notices. Goddamn, that man and his never-ending political stories." Kurt whined, making us all break out into laughter.

"I warned you Kurt, never say I didn't warn you." I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, well my mistake, now I shall suffer so I'll see you around. Bye Miley and bye Mikayla, it was wonderful meeting you." He said, smiling and squeezing my hand one last time before he rushed off.

"Yeah, bye." I replied, turning back to Mikayla.

"He seems nice." She remarked.

"Yeah, he's really a great guy but look." I said, gesturing to the front. "Mr. Shaffrey is about to speak, let's go sit and order our dinners so we can eat through his tedious speeches." Mikayla giggled.

"He can't be that bad!" She protested, making me frown, shaking my head slowly.

"My dear confused child, god help you, give it one minute after he starts speaking and I assure you, you will eat your words with your food." I said in mock despair, making her laugh more.

"Okay, let's see." She agreed as I led us to our table. I ordered the chicken and Mikayla took the same before we both had champagne placed in front of us. As soon as the host, Mr. Shaffrey started speaking, I started eating. Mikayla, after about two minutes slumped in her seat and whispered to me.

"God, you were right. His voice is like my ninth grade history teachers! I can't stand it!" She complained, making me smirk.

"Told you and eat, it'll block your attention off of the speech." I suggested and she followed my instructions as she began on her meal as well.

About twenty-five horrendous minutes later, Mr. Shaffrey ended his speech on law, politics and his nieces' birthday party before everyone fake applauded and began to mingle again.

"Oh my god, I could just kill that old bore." Taylor grumbled, appearing in front of us as she downed a glass of wine. I chuckled, agreeing.

"Yeah, I don't know how we sit through his speeches anymore."

"Same but enough about him, how's the cute couple doing?" She asked and Mikayla smiled.

"We're doing great aren't we, babe?" Babe? I could get used to that.

"Sure thing, beautiful." I answer, returning her affection and this time I saw that cute blush. Taylor grinned and shook her head.

"My head's gonna explode with how adorable you two are! I love it!" She squealed and walked off in search of something. I watched for a moment before giving my attention back to Mikayla.

"Sorry, Taylor is just excited."

"I can see that, she's definitely enjoying the wine." Mikayla commented as I turned to see Taylor chatting with a waiter. I laughed as she put down her empty glass and picked up a full one.

"I hope you don't mind, Mikayla but I usually drop Taylor home after these dinners.

"Mind? I would hope you did, she can't drive!" I chuckled and nodded. About forty-five minutes later, I decided we'd been here long enough and went in search of Taylor. She was sitting down, glass in hand, talking business with another man.

One good thing about Taylor, she can hold her alcohol really well for such a skinny girl. I waited for them to finish their conversation before getting her attention.

"Hey Swift, I'm ready to go, need a lift?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." She muttered, finishing her glass as she stood up surprisingly well. I took her arm just in case and we all walked out. After waiting about three minutes, my car was brought out and we all got in before I drove off.

"So you have fun, Mikayla?" Taylor asked enthusiastically from the back seat.

"Oh, yeah. It was definitely fun minus the host guy's speech." She replied, making Taylor break out into crazy laughter. I guess the alcohol is taking its effect now.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Shaffffreeyyyy! Always talkin' politics yet never has the balls to enter it! What a paper bag!" She almost yelled, making a laugh slip through me. A paper bag? Has the world run out of proper insults? Mikayla was trying to hold in laughter as well as Taylor ranted on about the host.

"And when will he get a life, who talks about other people's kids that much! Get a girl, fuck her, make a baby, then gush about that one! I mean, am I right or am I right?" She slurred as I pulled up in front of her house.

"I'll just be a minute, Mikayla." I promised, unbuckling my belt.

"I would hope you can last longer than a minute, Miles." Oh no, was that a poorly derived sex joke? Mikayla was officially full on laughing at this point as I got out of the car and opened the door, dragging Taylor out of my car.

"Come on, drunk girl, let's get you inside."

"Ooh and last a minute?" She asked, not making much sense. Sadly Mikayla heard that as I guided Taylor to her door. I found her keys in her bag and helped her inside, leading her to her bedroom.

Once dropping her face first into a pillow, I sped into her bathroom and placed a bottle of Advil and two Alka seltzer tablets on her nightstand with a bottle of water from her fridge. She'll thank me in her mind in the morning. I pulled off her shoes and left with her last words being:

"That felt like less than a minute!" I laughed and left her there to sleep it off as I got back into the car.

Well, Mikayla recovered from her laughing fit but she had a smirk on her lips now.

"What?" I asked, noticing it.

"That took about a minute." She teased, breaking out in laughter again. I laughed lightly, watching her.

"Oh Mikayla, you should know from experience that I'm better than one lousy minute." Her laughter died down as I smiled smugly and drove off.

The sexual tension in this car was enough to suffocate any normal human being. How I kept driving, I appraise to the angels above.

I finally pulled in front of her house and walked her to her door.

"So tonight was nice." She said.

"Yeah, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Thanks for being so wonderful." She stopped and laughed now.

"Thanks for being so sweet, Miley."

"Thanks for making it so easy to be sweet, Mikayla." I reply, grinning as she laughs again.

"I guess, I'll go in now." She says but I slip my hand into her hair quickly and tenderly, keeping her in place as my thumb strokes she face.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I smile now.

"Your mom is watching, we should kiss." I suggest. A twinkle surfaces in her eyes and she smiles, leaning forward.

Our lips connect softly and not a second later, I feel her tongue pressing against my lips. I give in, letting her intrude as our tongues mingle for a moment and then I break the kiss.

"Good night, Mikayla."

"Yeah, it is now." She admits with a small smile. I smirk and walk to my car looking one last time as she enters her house.

So what if I lied about her mom watching?

Everyone lies…

* * *

**A/N: ** _I won't be updating for a while because I'm visiting my mom so she can take care of me. My back is still crappy so I'm sorry but I'll be gone. Happy New Year in advance! Enjoy it and hopefully I'll be better and I'll come back! Love you all!_

**P.S. **_Sorry_** Crazier **_but it'll be a while before we talk again! Love you!_


	9. Alcohol and Photo's

**Want**

* * *

**BlueShift5**: Thanks for your compliments and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait.

**Crazier**: I love you and here is a new chapter, finally, lol.

**CyrusGomezLove**: I love your name and thanks for the review, lol. Yeah, Mikayla's mom was mean and who doesn't love a drunk Taylor?Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know I haven't updated for a really long time and I apologize greatly. I had a swollen disc in my back so I couldn't move for a while but I'm healing now and I have a nice long chapter for you! I promise, I'll update faster now! Love you all and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Alcohol and Photo's

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Again, I think as I turn off my alarm. Damn, I need to get back into my habit of beating that damn clock. I feel like it mocks me when it rings. I roll over and slowly stand up to start readying for work.

I drink some orange juice and bite into a dry plain bagel, nothing like boring crap for breakfast. Out of curiosity, I take swig of my juice, letting it soak into the dough in my mouth and the taste is interesting. Sort of bearable and maybe likeable.

Well, breakfast isn't so bad now, I think, taking another bite and drink of my mixture. I finish it a few minutes later and then head out to work.

As soon as I get to my office, I wave to Elena and step in. I get straight to work, going over some paperwork I've been meaning to file and my intercom buzzes. I click it.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here to see you and they don't have an appointment." Elena informs me.

"Who is it?"

"It's Krystal Evans." Shit…shit, shit, shit, shit! Fuck! What do I do? I could say I have an STD!

Yes! I could say that, wait no, that shit could follow me forever! I could say I'm straight, nah, it's too obvious. I could say I have a girlfriend but I don't think she'd care. I could demand she make an appointment then keep canceling till she gives up! No, she could report me or something, I could-

"Hello, should I send her in, Miley?" Elena asks again.

"Yeah, sure." I answer, making sure to pull myself together. Calm, be calm. I'm totally calm. The door opens and Krystal steps in slowly. I look at her, calmly.

"Hi Miley." She greets, smiling lightly.

"Hi Krissy, something come up with that contract?"

"No, actually, I'm not here about the contract. I wanted to apologize for being so rude yesterday." She says, walking around to where I was seated in my chair.

I push the chair back as she steps towards me and I roll backwards in tune with her steps so she doesn't get to me.

"Oh, well that's alright, you're forgiven. You can go now." I say as I keep rolling backwards.

"No, I feel like I owe you a better apology, Miley." Yeah, one where you rape me!

"No, you don't, trust me. I'm all set and I've got tons of work to do. Please. Go." I urge and suddenly she stops.

She frowns, moving back and I let out a silent breath of relief. She walks to the door and I thank god she's leaving. Only she stops and turns.

"Wouldn't want anyone walking in on us now, would we?" My eyes widen and I stand up, seeing her turn the lock on my door.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I demand.

"Keep talking to me like that, it just gets me hotter." What the fuck? Is she a fucking loon? Come on, tell me you think she's normal and I'll fucking slap you! Twice!

"Oh, okay, please leave me alone?" I ask politely now.

"God, even nice is sexy on you!" Shit. She's basically stalking me now as I move around my desk.

"Listen, I don't know why you're after me like this but you need to stop. I work here and I have things to do."

"Add me to the list." She purrs, advancing quickly but I move back and now it's ridiculous because it's practically a game of tag but instead, if she catches me, I get violated rather than just freezing in place.

"Sorry, I'm booked, Krissy!" I reply as the chase continues. "Just stop it!" I growl, halting, tired of the games. She collides into me and I hold her back but her arms are wrapping around me, gripping me tightly and I swiftly turn her around, closing my arms around her tightly, keeping her still against me.

"Shit, that hurts!" She cries out.

"What did you expect? Stop now, if I let go, you have to leave!"

"No."

"What, why?"

"I'd rather be here, in your arms, even if you're hurting me than leaving." I frown.

"You have to understand that I don't want this."

"Why, why don't you want me?" She pleads, her body now loosening in my arms. I feel bad and I'm holding her tighter to keep her from falling.

"Krissy, I'm sorry. I'm interested in someone else."

"Oh." She murmurs, her voice broken.

"Krissy, please don't be sad." I plead, moving us to my chair. I sit her down and kneel in front of her. I hold her face gently, trying to figure her out. "Why are you here?"

"Because I like you."

"You seem nice but I don't like you that way, I'm sorry." I say gently. Her eyes grow dull and I feel like a jerk now. I stand and pull her up, hugging her tightly. "Don't feel bad sweetie, I'm sure you'll find someone, someone who will like you and who can treat you better than I can."

"I hope so." She sighs, hugging me back.

"Why do you like me so much?" I ask.

"Because, I don't know, you just seem so different. I mean, how many people would turn me down so harshly, then treat me so kindly." I laugh softly.

"Anyone with a heart, hun. I may not like you the way you want me to but I can still like you as a person."

"Really?" I pull back to look at her.

"Yes, if you promise to stop throwing yourself at me, maybe I can like you." I offer and she smiles sheepishly.

"I guess I did go overboard here."

"Ya think? You basically chased me around my office!" I accused, making her giggle.

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Good." I say as she holds onto me tighter. I sigh not really knowing what to do now.

"Is it that girl you took home that night from the bar?" I furrow my brows. What is she talking about?

"Excuse me?"

"The girl you're interested in. I saw you take a girl home that night. The one who came in angry and then you two left hand in hand." Wow, she is observant.

"Oh, you were there?"

"Yeah…" She answers, trailing her word.

"Well, yes, her name is Mikayla and I really like her. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I, I won't throw myself at you again. But wow, do I feel stupid now." She whines, making me laugh.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, It's not so bad." She pulls back suddenly.

"The contract was fake; I found it online and made the whole thing up so I could see you! That's bad!" She admits, leaving me stunned for a moment. Wow, that's just wow…

"So you're not a secretary at some company?" I ask a little dazed.

"No, I work at a local hospital as a receptionist." I nod, wow.

"That is bad." I agree, making her head drop before I catch myself. "But hey, I'm still okay with it. It takes a lot to faze me, Krissy and as long as you don't drop another bomb on me, I think I can get past it." I offer and she smiles lightly.

"Really? You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Uh, I definitely think you're crazy but I will give you the chance to fix it." She smiles and hugs me tightly again.

"Thanks so much, Miley! I promise I won't do anything like this again."

"I hope so, Krissy. Now I was serious when I said I had a lot of work to do." She pulls away and smiles shyly.

"Sorry, I'll go."

"Alright, maybe I'll see you at the bar and we can grab a drink together as friends." I offer, making her beam.

"Definitely, uh, so bye then, I'll just go and see ya around." She says, backing away as I stand there smiling until she's gone. Well, that was interesting.

Not too long later, I sort of recover from the whole thing and get back into my work. I'm sitting down, typing out a new contract when Elena steps in.

"Miley, I just got a call from Lilly; she'll be back tomorrow so this is my last day." She announces, making me happy yet sad all at once.

"Oh wow, Elena, I was just getting used to having you here. I'm gonna miss you." I reply truthfully.

"Yes, it's been a pleasure working for you and I'll miss it too but I've actually been offered a full time job so it works out for me anyhow."

"That's good to hear. Well, thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah and here's a file from Mr. Brady, he said you might need it." She hands me the folder and walks out. I sit here, looking over the file, smiling. This is just what I needed to start working on that client for Taylor.

After finishing most of my paper work, I call it quits and pack up to leave. Since Elena told me she was leaving, I decided I should offer her a proper goodbye. I lock up my office and stop in front of her desk.

"Hey Elena." She looks up, smiling.

"Hi Miley."

"So, since today is your last day, I've decided that I should drag you unwillingly to a bar and offer you dinner and drinks as a thank you for doing such a great job!" She starts laughing and answers me.

"Aw, that's so sweet and I don't think I can turn down such a great offer!" I grin and sit at the edge of her desk, waiting for her to finish what she's doing. I whip out my cell and text Taylor, asking her if she wants to join us.

_'Hey Tay, heading to Mike's for a few drinks and dinner with the temp as a goodbye, wanna join?'_ And I click send. Not two minutes later, I feel my phone vibrate.

_'If you're the designated driver, I'm so there and you pay! I paid last time. Oh and is it okay if I bring Kelly from Level 2? We're in a meeting right now but she's fun.'_ I grin and nod as though Taylor is actually right here as I agree.

_'Sure, my car in 10, see ya!'_ I reply, slipping my phone in my jacket pocket.

"So Taylor and some other girl named Kelly are gonna join us. I hope that's okay." I say to a busy Elena.

"Yes, of course, more people, more fun. Even if Taylor's a little scary at times she does seem like fun." I laugh at that.

"She's only scary at work, trust me. You'll love her as soon as you get to know her." Elena nods, filling a folder with papers and she sets them in the desk corner before she looks up to me.

"Well, there we go! Everything is set for Lilly tomorrow, there should be no confusion but just in case, my number is right in the file." I smile, standing up.

"Cool, let's go then." I say and we walk off to the elevator, then make it to my car.

"Where are they?" Elena asks as I look towards the exit. I hate waiting for people but just a few seconds later, the door swings open and Taylor parades out, dragging a giggling Kelly behind her.

"I said I don't drink often, Taylor!" Kelly protested shrilly.

"Well, this isn't often, come on, besides you can just eat dinner, you don't have to get wasted! But I would since the bill is on Miley tonight." Taylor announced, giving me a smug smile." I groaned at that but replied.

"Yeah, you just wait till dinner is on you, Taylor. I'll make sure to drink you into a second mortgage." She laughed at me and we all got in the car before I drove off to the bar. As soon as we got there, we all ordered.

I got a cheeseburger and chili fries with a glass of beer, Taylor ordered some fancy wine and a plain burger while Kelly and Elena ordered the chicken wings with fries and two shots. I lifted my glass to Elena.

"Cheers to your last day!" I said cheerfully as she clinked her glass to mine before taking her shot down. I laughed as she hiccupped and out of the corner of my vision, I noticed someone.

I turned my head fully to see Krissy. My first instinct was to look away and pretend not to have noticed her but that's exactly what she did.

She seemed embarrassed and her head was face down in her drink.

"Krissy!" I yelled out, catching her attention. She looked around startled before meeting my eyes. I grinned and waved her over.

"Who's she?" Taylor asked.

"Oh, that's Krystal Evans, a client." Elena answered. Krissy walked over unsurely, stopping in front of me.

"Hey Krissy, these are my friends, Elena, Taylor and Kelly, we're celebrating/saying goodbye to Elena since today was her last day. Wanna join? Dinner and drinks are on me tonight." I offer, grinning as I took a sip of my drink.

"Um, I don't wanna impose but it's nice to meet you all."

"Impose shimpose! Sit your butt down and drink Miley outta house and home!" Taylor yelled, grinning as she stood up and dragged a chair over for Kelly. I chuckled but nodded.

"Yeah, what she said." I added warmly, letting Krissy know that I was really offering. She grinned and took a seat with us before ordering some cheese fries and an apple martini.

I decided I would stick to one beer and drive everyone home since they were all getting drunk at this point. Kelly was flirting with Elena and Krissy and Taylor and me…and the bartender, and the waitress and anyone who basically walked by.

She wasn't kidding when she said she doesn't drink often.

"Well, would you looky here! Where's my seat?" A familiar voice rang out from behind me. I turned, grinning as I saw Lilly standing there.

"What are you doing here, freak?" I asked, pulling a chair towards us. She fell into the seat and pulled a fry from my basket before answering.

"Drunky over there texted me, demanding that I help waste your money." And she pointed to Taylor who was inspecting the bottom of her glass. I shook my head as Lilly whistled to the waiter and ordered a cheeseburger, chili fries, hot wings, and onion rings with a glass of beer."

She wasn't kidding about adding to the bill. Taylor was now ordering three glasses of wine and saying she needed to taste test them but what confused us was that they were all the same wine.

I kept stealing Lilly's wings and she would just swat my hands but I was too quick, stuffing them into my mouth before she could get any back. I think Krissy was still sort of sober being on her third martini and Kelly was drunk as shit while Taylor was still in between somewhere.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head and my lips fell open as my sight took in the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Mikayla, what are you doing here?" I nearly yelled.

"Mikayla! I'm Lilly, Miley's assistant and bestie!"

"Mikayla, you know me, Miley's boss and the other bestie!" Taylor slurred.

"Mikayla! I don't know you but hi! I'm Kelly, wanna dance?" She flirted, winking and making everyone laugh.

"I'm Elena, Miley's temp! We're getting drunk, join!" She questioned and I turned to Krissy, wondering if she'd be jealous but she smiled warmly which surprised me.

"And I'm Krissy, Miley's client and friend, pleased to meet you!" She greeted, sounding a bit drunk now as she downed her martini.

"Wow, you guys are wasted!" Mikayla remarked, laughing.

"I am not wasted and would you like the rest of these hot wings, I'm full." Lilly offered, making me annoyed.

"Hey, you would barely let me touch the damn hot wings!"

"Shut up and buy your own, Miley!" She replied.

"What, I paid for those!"

"Well, I went through the trouble of ordering them." She challenged, leaning forward.

"Oh, what a gruesome task!" I mock before Taylor cut in.

"They're hot wings! Eat em!" She yelled, flinging a nut at me. I dodged and looked back to Mikayla.

"Grab a seat and order whatever you want, on me." Mikayla grinned and moved to get a seat before Taylor grabbed her arm and dragged her down onto me. Mikayla fell in my lap with a shriek and everyone started giggling.

"You're her girlfriend, that's your seat!" Taylor announced as the others agreed fully.

"Lap dance for Miley!" Lilly yelled as Mikayla's face turned red and she started giggling. She played along leaning back into me as my hands settled at her waist.

She picked up a chicken wing and began eating as I just sat there a bit stunned. I looked at Taylor who had the smuggest smile and of course Lilly's was just the same.

About twenty minutes later, Mikayla was settled comfortably in my lap, talking to the other girls and she kept wiggling against me torturously as I fought myself from getting turned on. She had downed seven different drinks and was drunker than Taylor now.

Surprisingly, it was Elena who convinced her to try all the drinks, one being strong tequila.

I laughed as she cringed from the lime and threw it down in front of Krissy who she had decided to compete with to see who could down the tequila faster.

Needless to say, Krissy had nothing on Mikayla. Krissy scrunched up her face and dropped her lime down seconds later. shaking her head.

"That was nasty!" She shuddered, giggling. Lilly was still eating her onion rings and laughing. At this point, Lilly and I were the only two sober people only having one drink in each of us.

"Come on, girlfriend, let's make out." Mikayla whispered in my ear, nipping at it. I held back a groan and held her waist tightly, turning her around. She grumbled about how mean I was and picked up my drink, finishing the last of it.

At this point we all agreed it was time to go and Lilly pulled me to the side.

"Everyone's drunk, you take care of Mikayla and I'll get the others home." She offered with a wink. I hugged her quickly and laughed. After taking care of the rather large and terrifying bill, I went back to table.

"Come on, Mikayla." I said, pulling her up out of my seat. "Time to go."

"Ooh, taking me to your house like last time?" She teased, hanging onto me.

"No Mikayla, I'm taking you home." I announced before dragging her out to my car. I sat her in the front seat and buckled her in. She was smiling goofily and I looked at her questioningly.

"I feel you touching me." She slurred, laughing. I shook my head, clicking the buckle in place before I locked the door. I went to my side and got in, driving towards her place.

She started blasting the radio and singing loudly to every song and even a few commercials which confused me.

I stopped in front of her place and unbuckled myself when her hand landed on mine. I looked at her and she grinned, unbuckling herself.

She shifted her position and before I knew what was going on, she was straddling me and her lips were on mine. I gave in for a moment, wrapping my hands around her waist as I pressed my lips into hers. She tasted like alcohol which made my eyes fly open. I pulled away and she frowned, gripping my hair tightly.

"Come on, Miley, don't stop now." She panted, moving back in but I held her face back.

"Mikayla! You're drunk, stop it." I ordered and suddenly something started vibrating and we looked down confused before Mikayla started giggling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, making me sigh in relief. She rejected the called and clicked something on her phone.

Seconds later her lips were raining kisses down my throat.

It was so unexpected that my head fell back. My lips parted and I tried so hard to catch my breath as she licked up my throat and bit my jaw. I moaned and slipped my hands into her hair.

_Click. _

I heard a noise but I was too preoccupied to realize it as one of her hands slid under my shirt.

_Click. _

I moved in, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her front to mine. She gasped at the contact and I glided my lips along her throat.

_Click. _

Her hand began massaging my breast and our lips met in a fierce kiss.

_Click._

Something finally registered in my mind. I turned slightly and my eyes widened seeing her phone. Shit, she was taking pictures! I reached for her phone but she pulled back, grinning.

"Oh no, you don't!" She laughed. "I've been meaning to change my wallpaper!" She teased, squeezing my breast.

"Mikayla!" I half moaned, half yelled. "You can't do that." I tried grabbing for her phone but she kept it out of arms reach and giggled. I pushed her out of my lap and into her seat, fighting for the phone but she just wouldn't give it.

Finally, I gave up and sat back, catching my breath.

"Oh god, you're so fucking hot!" She panted and I turned, seeing her scrolling through the photos. I chuckled and shook my head. I really don't care now. So what if she has a few pictures? It's just kissing. I can live with it. "This one is so my background!" She announced.

"Whatever, but if you didn't notice, this is your house, Mikayla." I pointed out. She looked out the window, frowning.

"But I can't go in!" She exclaimed, her voice filled with worry.

"Why?"

"I'm so drunk! My mom will hate me." She whined and I remembered her mother as I nodded.

"Fine, I guess, you're sleeping at my place then and no more pictures!" I warned as she nodded solemnly, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Fine."

"Buckle yourself up, Mikayla." She pouted.

"You do it." I sighed and buckled her as her hand wandered down my back. Right before she reached her destination, I locked her in place and moved back, earning a protest as I drove off.

Getting her into my place was quite a task as she tried to make out with me all the way up to my door. It was pretty difficult to resist and drag her inside.

I finally locked the door and pulled her up to my room. I sat her on the bed and she was grinning expectantly. I removed her boots and dropped them on the floor. She tucked her hands under her neck as her eyes turned darker.

"Hurry!" She pleaded as I shook my head reluctantly. I picked up a sheet and covered her.

"You're drunk. Sleep." I advised, making her whimper.

"But Miley, I'm so fucking horny!" I chuckled, shaking my head slowly.

"Sleep."

"But…don't you want me?" She pleaded, making my heart twinge.

"Yes, I want you, Mikayla, really badly." I admitted.

"Liar, you don't want me!" She huffed, turning away from me. I sighed and took off my jacket and boots. I turned off the lights and slid into the bed with her. She wouldn't look at me and I gripped her chin so she would have to.

"I want you, Mikayla, so much but you're drunk. I won't take advantage of you." Her eyes drooped and she slumped back into my arms, passed out.

I smiled and held her for a while before slipped out and covering her. After tucking her in, I put some Advil and water near her and crashed on my couch.

I really didn't want her waking up and freaking out. I sighed, closing my eyes cursing myself for my stupid control. One day I won't be able to control myself anymore.

I wonder what will happen when that day comes along.

* * *

**A/N: **_Seriously, I missed you all [=_


	10. She Might Be The One

**Want**

* * *

**Crazier: **Lol, I know you missed me and you know I missed you to death but I'm back, baby! I felt bad for Krissy too. Don't forget, I love you, so much :]

**BlueShift5: **I'm glad you like Krissy because she's not a bad person really. Everyone does stupid things once in a while. Thanks for the review and enjoy the update. Oh and what happened to your disk? I can't wait to feel normal again, lol.

**CyrusGomezLove**: Lmao, if I met Miley I would look like such a creeper, haha. I'd be like staring at her all dazed. Oh well! So thanks for the review and enjoy this update! Oh and If I were Miley, I would have totally took advantage of Mikayla drunk, haha. Much Love to you!

* * *

**Chapter 10: **She Might Be The One

* * *

**Miley's POV**

My back twinges as I sat up on my couch. I stood and stretched, glancing at the clock.

_6:15 a.m. _

Well, I beat my clock by forty-five minutes today. Oh shit, I should turn it off before Mikayla gets a rude and loud awakening.

I quickly make my way up my stairs and set my alarm clock for tomorrow instead. I look down at Mikayla and chuckle. Her body is stretched over the bed, stomach down, face to the side, her mouth parted. So adorable.

I grab my clothes and decide a shower is due since I'm getting those tingles all over again. Stupid tingles! After my long shower, I come back into my room and finish readying for work. I study Mikayla for a moment.

Breakfast! Yeah, I should probably make that. I take off my blazer and throw an old t-shirt over myself so I don't mess up my work clothes and head to the kitchen.

After inspecting my fridge, I decided that waffles, eggs and sausage would do with some coffee. I set my coffee machine to brew and toast the frozen waffles before beating some eggs, dropping them into the hot skillet and placing a few pieces of sausage on the side.

Cheese! Yes, Cheese, I think, grabbing the cheddar block of cheese from my fridge and I shred some of it, throwing it on top of the hot eggs. After the cheese is all melted and awesome looking, I plate the food and set it at the table.

I finish making a cup of coffee and set it down as well. I placed a cover over Mikayla's plate and started eating my own food after smothering my waffles in syrup.

I began washing my plate when I hear footsteps. Mikayla appears at the doorway, a small frown set in her mouth.

"Morning." She greets slowly.

"Morning, did you take the Advil I left for you?"

"Oh yeah, thanks for that."

"Mhm, breakfast is right there and it's still hot so you should work fast." I say with a grin. She lifts the cover up and looks at it before bringing the steaming coffee up to her nose, taking in a long whiff.

"Man, I feel like a sumo wrestler sat on my face!" She whines, sitting down as I start laughing.

"Yeah, tends to happen when you get wasted."

"Oh god, that much?"

"Mhm, how're you feeling besides the hangover?"

"Alright and thanks for breakfast. You didn't have to make it."

"Well, I had to eat, wasn't so hard to make you something too." I say, finally picking up my own coffee now.

"Uh, okay, thanks and um, what exactly happened last night?" She questions not looking at me fully.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't take advantage of you when you're drunk, Mikayla, I took you home but you were too wasted to face your parents so I brought you here, left you in my bed and took the couch." She frowned deeply now.

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch, we've slept together before."

"Yeah, but I figured you'd see me next to you, get the wrong impression and run away since it's kinda what you tend to do." I say teasingly. She looked up flustered.

"I, I wouldn't have run away! And I'm sorry about before. I was just stupid. Sorry."

"Wait, no, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad, I was joking but after you eat, what do you want to do? I have work but I can drop you home or to your car before I go."

"Oh yeah, my car's by the bar if you don't mind."

"Okay, after breakfast we'll go." I state, finishing my coffee. I hop up and leave my cup in the sink before running upstairs and pulling off the t-shirt, slipping my jacket on and grabbing my briefcase along with Mikayla's boots.

I make my way back down to the kitchen and see Mikayla washing up her plate. I smile and watch, waiting. She towels off her hands and turns to see me.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yup." She answers. "I just need my boots."

"I put them by the door."

"Oh, thanks."

"Mhm, no problem, let's go." She follows me to the door and starts slipping her boots on. I stare outside when her voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Uh, Miley, I thought you said nothing happened last night." I turn confused to see her staring at her phone and start laughing. Of course those would come back to haunt me.

"Hey, you were the one who climbed on top of me and took the pictures without my knowledge! I tried to delete them but you wouldn't let me." I say, seeing the horrified expression on her face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She apologizes, staring at the phone.

"It's okay, you were drunk so I don't blame you."

"Wow, this is the hottest wallpaper ever." She admits, grinning now. I quirk up an eyebrow and she turns it to me. I almost take a double take since I hadn't seen it yet. My head was thrown back and Mikayla was kissing my neck with my hands buried in her hair.

Seeing it sent those stupid tingles down, straight fucking down!

"Yeah, uh, it is…" I trailed off. "We should get going." I added before Mikayla ripped her gaze from the phone and nodded as a blush emerged slowly. I smiled and walked us to my car.

I held the door open for her and she got in, thanking me. After the quick drive, I stopped in front of her car and she thanked me again. As she was almost out she stopped and turned to me.

"Seriously, thank you, Miley, for everything. You're amazing to me and I don't know why." I smiled and gently took her hand, pulling it to my lips.

"You deserve nothing less, Mikayla, take care and I'll see you soon." I say, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. She forms a smile and walks over to her car.

She waves one last time and I return it before driving off to work. I really think she might be that one, the one for me. I smile, thinking about it before I get to work and walk into the building.

Once I get up to my office I see Lilly seated there, practically beaming. I grin and walk over, sitting next to her on her desk.

"How does it feel to be back?"

"Fucking awesome! I missed my space, my desk, my phone, my computer!" She exclaims, hugging the desk. I laugh, nodding. I understood the feeling. I would miss my office too if I was away from it for too long.

"So, what's on my agenda?"

"Nothing important until you tell me everything that happened last night."

"Oh not much, we went to my place and she slept in my bed and I crashed on my couch. The end." Lilly's face dropped.

"That's all?"

"Well, I wasn't about to do her when she's drunk!"

"Why! Drunk sex is hot!" She exclaimed, making me laugh.

"Yeah, real hot till the person passes out in the middle of it or better yet, throws up on you." I reply grimly, making Lilly cringe.

"Ew, that's nasty, never mind. You have one lunch meeting with James Hardwick and then you have a meeting with Swifty. She left some files for you and she wants a report on them when you two meet in her office." Lilly informs, handing me a folder.

"Alright, thanks, I'll get started then." I open my office door and make my way over to my seat, plopping down as I start reading over the files.

Pretty simple stuff, I note as I finish my reports on them about two hours later. I start preparing for my lunch meeting with Mr. Hardwick when Lilly comes in.

"Wherever you go for lunch, bring me back dessert, I want something chocolaty." I shake my head as I continue typing away.

"Lazy bum, get it yourself."

"I just got back! You should treat me cautiously."

"I am, stay there." I murmur, not looking up. Suddenly a file hits me unexpectedly.

"That's Mr. Hardwick's file. Should I get you a few more?" She threatens, making me laugh.

"You are such a bully! Fine, I'll bring you some damn dessert!" I give in, more focused on finishing this report I started.

"Okay thanks." She says leaving. I chuckle one last time, picking up a reference book before I continue typing. I print and slip my new report into my briefcase before getting up.

It's almost noon as I make my way out and head to the café to meet Mr. Hardwick. He's a promising business man in his late fifties. He's been my client for about five months now. I wonder what he needs as I walk into the café.

I see him already sitting at a table and I smile, walking over. He notices me and smiles as well, standing up.

"Miley, nice to see you!" He greets, shaking my hand.

"Nice to see you too, James." We sit down and order lunch, chatting as well. He's a great guy to talk to about anything business wise. Half-way through the meal, I decided to ask.

"So, James, what exactly is this lunch about?" He stops and takes a breath.

"I want to make a will." He states sadly.

"Why do you sound so unhappy about it?"

"I hate the idea of making a will. I feel like I'm going to be cursed to death if I make it but I feel it's necessary to have one." I smile at him in an assuring way.

"James, I have many clients that have wills already and they are all still alive. Just don't let a soul know you have one and I'll keep it under wraps for you. No worries." He smiles slightly.

"Yes, alright. Well, I wrote down what I want to go to who and I want you to legalize it and I'll just come down and sign it. Will that work?"

"Yeah, of course." I reply, taking the paper from him and slipping it into my briefcase. He sighs again, content now and we continue chatting before I order a triple chocolate slice of cake for Lilly. We pay before I leave and head back to the law firm.

I drop the cake on Lilly's desk, getting her attention.

"You're welcome." I say before walking into my office. I hear my intercom click and Lilly's voice rings out on it.

"Thank you!" She says cheerfully, making me chuckle. She's so lazy. I fall into my seat and take a breath before looking over my reports for Taylor once more. After proof-reading, I pick them up and make my way to her office. Her secretary lets me in right away and Taylor looks up, smiling.

"So, how was last night?" I laugh at her.

"Ask Lilly." She frowns now. "Nothing happened!" I declare, taking a seat across from her.

"Wow, I really thought you two would get it on after Mikayla was so drunk."

"Well, she wanted to but I refused since she was drunk."

"Miley! Why! You should have totally taken advantage of the situation!" Taylor scolded.

"Shut up, I'm not gonna do anything she would regret so stop bugging me now and here are your damn reports." I say, dropping them down. She picks them up and looks over it for a moment.

"Okay, well, I needed to tell you that I have a meeting set up in a week and I want you to come. It's really important and I think it would be wise to have you with me." She informs me.

"Oh, okay. I hate those meetings but okay." Taylor laughs.

"Yeah, they suck but they give you a higher status if you're present and keep up with them."

"Well, if that's all you had to say to me, then I shall go. I have some work I want to start before I leave."

"Yeah, that's all. Later Miles and tell Lilly to stop by before she leaves." I nod and walk out

"Later."

As soon as I get back, I tell Lilly: "Taylor wants you after work." And start working on the will for Mr. Hardwick. I stop halfway when Lilly walks in, offering me a piece of cake.

"Want some?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Okay, your loss." She says, taking a large bite. "So what are you doing after work?" She asks through her mouthful.

"I am going home and napping." I answer seriously before Lilly breaks out laughing.

"What?"

"Napping, what are you, like five?"

"Hey, I had a long day and I slept horribly last night! I swear that couch is the worst things I've ever laid on."

"Yeah fine, Taylor and I are going to the mall then."

"Have fun with that." I reply when the phone rings. "I'll just answer it." I say, picking up the phone.

"_Swift Justice Law Firm_, Miley Stewart speaking."

"Miley! Hey, I'm so glad I caught you."

"Uh yeah, who is this?"

"Oh right, it's Krissy!"

"Oh hey, Krissy, what's up?"

"I'm guessing you don't know yet."

"Know about what?"

"I'm so sorry, Miley but I'm working today at the hospital and Mikayla was just brought in and I thought I should call you and make sure you're okay." My eyes widened, my heart rate skyrocketed and I felt the urge to throw up. "Miley, Miley, you there?" Krissy asked. I fell back into my chair, grasping the phone tightly.

"How?" I asked, barely able to even speak from the fear taking over my body.

"I'm not sure, she was just rushed in and doctors are taking care of her now. Her parents just registered her and they seem worried. I'm so sorry, Miley." She says again as my chest tightened.

Lilly, noticing my state, took the phone from me, her own facing twisting into a pained horror after speaking with Krissy. She disconnected the call and pulled me up with her.

"Come on, Miley, I'm driving you there." I clung to her for a moment before regaining my thoughts.

Mikayla, hurt, hospital, get to her! I picked up my pace and prayed in my mind a million times as Lilly drove as fast as possible.

I have to get to her. I have to get to Mikayla. She has to be okay, she has to be okay. I chanted for her to be okay the whole ride. She has to be okay.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know, I know, I shouldn't have ended the chapter like that. Forgive me please :x_


	11. Delirious Hope

**Want**

* * *

**TeenageDreamer307: **I know, right! My brain is such a jerk for doing this. Sorry, lol, but everything happens for a reason, I think, oh well. Go read and see if Mikayla survives o.o Love ya!

**DamonSalvatore: **Lmao, I'm so with you. I would've taken advantage of Mikayla in a heartbeat, lol. I missed you too and I'm glad you're back here with me where you belong, haha! Love ya!

**Crazier: **I dare, haha! Love you, Sky and I hope Mikayla is okay too, lol.

**CyrusGomezLove: **I love your review. I would fall to the ground and cry my heart out, yeah, I'm a bit dramatic but come on, it's Mikayla, lol.

**DarkDesire16: **Lol, wow. You love all my stories and me too? You say the sweetest things and I saw all your faves and stuff. I thank you so much! And when you said my sex scenes make you squirm, I literally squealed, lol. I'm happy I do that, I think, lol! Much love to you!

**BlueShift5: **Lol, you did mention you were a guy and what happened to you sounds horrid. God, I'm sorry you went through that! I did go to the doctor and she said I have a disk out of place so it's swollen and pressing against my spine. I should be fine with some physical therapy. Thanks for caring though! I'm happy your pain is over as well. I know what it feels like. Oh and thank you for the compliments! They make me smile so much! I send you love [=

**Ad3n: **Lol, awesome reaction! Gah, go read now, lolz.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews! It makes me wanna respond as fast as possible, lol [=

* * *

**Chapter 11: **Delirious Hope

* * *

**Miley's POV**

As soon as the car pulled to a stop, I was out and running faster than I thought I could run. I ran straight into the hospital, breezing past patients, doctors and anyone else in my way. I got up to the registration desk and surprised Krissy as she jumped back slightly before recognizing me.

"Room 721 C." She said quickly, pointing down the hall. "Go straight, make a left, then a right and you'll find it." I nodded hastily and took off again.

I could thank her later but right now I had to find out if Mikayla was okay. A million things ran through my mind. Did she get into a car accident? Is it my fault? Should I have stopped her from driving with a hangover? Was she okay? Can she move? Can she talk? Will she live?

Maybe it's not serious, maybe I'm overreacting but something deep inside told me to hurry. It was a blur as I approached the room. Her parents were standing outside the door and Jerry grabbed me into an unsuspecting hug as he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"We, we can't go in yet. The doctors are examining her." He cried. I mechanically put my arms around the older man in an attempt to comfort him. He was so broken right now and it made my own tears follow.

This is bad, was all I could think. Mikayla is not doing well at all. I turned to her mother who was sitting on a bench, head in her hands, body shaking with grief. Fuck, this is bad.

"What happened?" I managed to ask weakly.

"I don't know!" Jerry exclaimed. "I was coaching a baseball game, Theresa was with me and we left Mikayla home alone. Then when we came back, she was on the floor, head bleeding and bruises all over. I just don't know what happened!" He cried out as I rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's gonna be okay, she'll be okay, we'll find out what happened." I promised.

"Oh my god, there you are!" Lilly panted from behind me. I felt her hand on my shoulder before she sat down to catch her breath. I slowly moved Jerry to a seat and sat him down as I continued to comfort the hysterical man.

My heart was so broken, it felt like it was withering in pain at the thought of Mikayla alone and bruised up. How could that happen? My first thought was that someone did it, of course, maybe a robbery or something like that.

About fifteen minutes later, two officers came over to us.

"Are you the Marshall family?" One of them questioned.

"Yes, I'm her father." Jerry said, speeding over to the officer.

"Hello, Mr. Marshall. I'm Officer Mark Greene and this is my partner, Officer Joey Burns. We're in charge of your daughte's case and we just wanted to update you on what we've learned so far."

"Yes?" Jerry urged, still holding my hand. The officer looked at me and asked:

"What is your relation to the victim?"

"This is Miley, Mikayla's girlfriend." Jerry answered for me and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, okay then, is her mother present?" We all turned to Mrs. Marshall who had her head bent and hands folded as though she was praying.

"Right there, but leave her, I don't think she can handle all this." Jerry said, focusing on Officer Greene.

"Alright, well it seems as though it was a matter of assault. The confusing thing was that there were no signs of forced entry, therefore, whoever did this had a key. Looking at the bruises I can assume that it was a male attacker. Also, it seems as though your daughter put up one hell of a struggle. There are finger prints etched in her arms as though her attacker held her tightly, plus there are signs that she was choked as well." My eyes shut tightly in pain. What the fuck? Who could have the stomach to hurt someone as fragile as Mikayla?

"Then it would seem as though she was hit repeatedly and lastly, either she tripped or was pushed and her head took a nasty hit on the coffee table. Her blood sample was taken at the scene." Jerry's face went from fear to pale white hearing what had happened.

I'm pretty sure that I had stopped breathing at this point.

"I understand your shock but I need you to think for a moment. Is there anyone that has access to your house that might have had it in for Mikayla?" Jerry shook his head furiously.

"No one has a copy of our keys but us; I don't see how it happened."

"I see, well, I would have assumed that Mikayla opened the door for him herself but there was a key in the lock when we arrived. We're dusting the key for fingerprints but unless we have a suspect, we won't be able to match it."

"Jake." I heard a whisper from behind me. We all turned to see Mrs. Marshall staring up at us.

"Jake Ryan, Mikayla's ex did it." Anger rose in me but confusion followed as well.

"How do you know?" I asked. She looked away, seemingly unable to face us.

"I thought if Mikayla just spoke to him that maybe they could work it out so I gave him my key. I, I didn't think he would ever hurt her, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, covering her face as her body shook violently. I could kill this woman!

"What is wrong with you? You could have killed you own daughter, you ugh! Fuck!" I snapped angrily as Lilly jumped up, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I want to kill her." I whispered angrily.

"I know, hun, I know but there are cops right here, relax Miley, please relax." Lilly pleaded, massaging my back till I stopped shaking.

"Theresa." Jerry whispered slowly. He turned away, more tears spilling out and he walked off saying: "I need some air." The cops looked sullen at the whole situation before they walked over to Mrs. Marshall.

"Mrs. Marshall, can you come with us please, we need to get a report from you as well as some more information." She nodded, walking off with the cops. I sighed deeply, holding onto Lilly.

"Come, Miles, let's sit down." She led me to the chairs now and sat me down without letting go. All I could think about was everything that I ever did with Mikayla, every moment, every smile, every touch, every look, every kiss, every hug, every laugh, every damn thing.

This morning, last night, the days before, the first moment I saw her, the last moment I saw her. The way she felt in my arms, the way she looked at me, the way I saw her, god, every little thing was rushing through my mind!

A few moments later, Jerry came back. He looked very depressed as he sat down a few seats away. I finally noticed his attire and his sports bag. He was wearing a mini-league baseball Jersey and he had a mitt and a bat showing through his bag since part of it was made of a net.

He looked tired and worried and I felt bad for the man. I hadn't known Mikayla long and I'm broken up over here. I can barely imagine what her father must be feeling. Especially since his wife was to blame for the whole ordeal.

"Family of Mikayla Marshall?" A voice asked. We looked up to see a doctor standing there, reading from a clipboard. The three of us got up and approached the man.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Okay, well, we were able to stabilize her and sew up the gash in her head but she's slipped into a coma." Fuck, are you serious?

"How bad is it?" I questioned quickly.

"Well, you never know with these things, it could be for a few hours, a few days, a few weeks, a few months, we can't really say. I'm sorry but we'll keep her on observation for a month and if she doesn't wake up by then, well, we can give her parents the choice of keeping her on life support or pulling the plug."

"No one is pulling the plug on my daughter!" Jerry replied through clenched teeth.

"Okay, Mr. Marshall, I understand, I just hope you realize that life support is extremely expensive." I noticed the slump in Jerry's shoulders

"I'll help pay for it but no one is pulling the plug, okay?" I stated firmly, rubbing Jerry's arm. I could see Lilly's unsure look but she stayed quiet. I don't care how much it costs but I don't think I could handle letting them pull the plug on Mikayla.

"Okay, well, not to worry about that just yet, you have a month and if things go well, she'll be conscious in no time. Don't fret right now. If you'd like to see her, it's alright." He informed us, pointing to the door.

I walked in after Jerry and took in her bedridden form. A sheet covered her whole body up to her neck while her eyes were shut and I could see the rise and fall of her chest, up and down.

It gave me peace to know she was still breathing. Jerry sat next to her with his face tight to hold back from crying.

I went on the other side and cringed seeing the stitches in her head. Then I remembered who did it. Jake. It pissed me off like crazy seeing this scar.

I reached out, touching the sheet lightly, slowly pulling them down to see her. Her neck was revealed with a dark imprint there, showing signs that Jake had closed his fingers around her throat so tightly. My own neck felt a twinge on sight.

I kept pulling the sheet down till her arms were showing. I could see a few bruises and the redness in her upper arms. It was sickening to see it. The hospital gown covered the rest of her so my discoveries would stop here.

How could Jake even do this to her? I didn't think he was such a psychopath. I pulled the sheet back up, covering her body.

I'm not usually a hotheaded person and I try to have control but I don't think I can keep this in.

My mouth was a tight line as my mind was set and my hands had a goal, to hurt something, to lash out, to make myself feel less guilty.

Sure there was nothing I could have done but then why do I feel like I failed Mikayla? This had to be the most disgusting thing I've ever felt course through my body.

I sat down, staring at her face, her beautiful but bruised face. What could I do but just watch, sit back and watch, waiting for her eyes to open, hoping it wouldn't be too long before I could look into those brown orbs and maybe this time, let myself get lost.

I sat here and fell asleep across from Jerry and Lilly left, promising to return but I don't ever want to leave Mikayla's side.

* * *

I woke up to movement around the room. I looked up and saw Jerry speaking to Officer Greene. I quickly stood up and made my way over.

"Miley, they took Jake in custody just now." Jerry informed me. I looked at the officer for confirmation.

"Yes, we found him parking his car in his garage. As soon as we caught sight of him, we went in and he jumped out of that Mustang so fast, begging us not to touch it. It was sort of ridiculous but yeah, he's in jail and we're investigating him now."

"He spent all his money on that car, it's a beauty, but that doesn't matter. Did he to admit it?" Jerry asked.

"He actually refused to speak to us. He wants a lawyer first so we'll start questioning tomorrow." I nodded. Of course he'd be able to handle the police properly. He's in law school.

"Thanks Officer. I appreciate the update." I said, leaving to sit next to Mikayla again. I took a look at my watch, a little past midnight. I pulled in a breath when Jerry left with the officer to go see his wife.

Looking over, I saw that his bat was still in the bag by the other side of the room. Things started turning in my mind. Anger wouldn't leave me and a stupid idea replayed over and over till I lost control.

I stood up, looking at Mikayla one more time before grabbing Jerry's sports bag and leaving the hospital. My car, damn, I left my car at work since Lilly dropped me here.

I settled for a cab. I took it to the law firm and got into my own car. I pulled down the mirror to look at myself before driving away.

My eyes were bloodshot and circles were under them with a permanent frown. I took in a deep breath before starting the car and driving to Jake's house.

Once there, I parked, feeling high as though I should re-think whatever this was that I was doing but then decided I was being drawn to this. I had to do this, if only to make some angry part in me feel a little better.

Opening the glove department in my car, I found a pair of leather gloves I kept in there. As a lawyer, I knew that the number one set of evidence were fingerprints and I had no intention of leaving mine as I slide them on.

I grabbed the sports bag and my tool box, then quietly made my way to the garage behind his house. I pulled the handle and smiled, learning that it was still open. Once inside, I closed the door and flipped the switch.

There it was, his new beautiful red Mustang, shiny, well-taken care of and something that would be hard to replace but not irreplaceable like Mikayla.

This would barely pass as justice but for now it would do. I admired the beauty of the car for a moment, realizing how Jake must love this machine. I picked up the tool-box and got my pliers out.

After getting the hood opened, I deactivated the alarm and closed it again. I mechanically picked up the sports-bag that belonged to Mr. Marshall and selected the bat, a strong metal bat.

Then I began my frenzy of anger.

Seeing Mikayla in the hospital, I smashed in the headlights.

Seeing that bruise on her head, I broke the windshield in, followed by ruining all of the windows. I swung repeatedly at all the glass till it was shattered to the ground.

I opened the car door and forgetting the bat for a moment, I kicked the door in fury. Over and over, till it began to loosen. I lifted the bat above my head and brought it down with all my force. A few more swings like that followed by one hard kick and the front door unhinged and fell off.

I grinned getting that done but breaking things wasn't enough. I wanted to ruin, to destroy and to wreck this car. I found myself muttering as I moved to the passenger door.

"Fucking touch her, you fucking asshole!" I worked on this door, bringing the metal weapon down over and over as though it were a sledgehammer.

"If I ever see you!" I kicked the door hard, making it jerk back, breaking half-way. "I will murder you." I murmured heatedly as I delivered one more kick, breaking this door clean off. I glanced around, seeing everything surrounding me.

I opened my tool-box and pulled out the hammer. I took a seat in the already messed up car and proceeded to disfigure the dash-board.

What a nice GPS system, I wonder if it works with a hole in it as I broke it to pieces. I took out the radio system and smashed it separately, dropping it under the seat after.

I got out and walked over to a shelf, taking down cans of paint. The first can was red. Perfect. It'll match your car, Jake, I thought as I opened it and sat back down in the car.

Opening his glove compartment and the C.D holder, I poured the paint all over his CD's and papers. I grabbed another can of paint, white paint this time and threw it all over the front seats.

A can of green paint went into the back seats. I picked up the bat again and smashed the roof of the car, the trunk and then the hood till dents were what made up this vehicle.

I pushed the battered hood up and started pulling parts of the engine out. I used various tools to cut all the wires I was able to get to. I dropped the heavy battery in a bucket and soaked it in a bunch of car fluids I found on a shelf.

After ruining the interior, the exterior and the technical parts of the car, I grabbed the remaining cans of paint and decorated the outside of the now totaled Mustang.

I stood back, examining the work I just did. I felt a bit better but this fixed nothing really. Just my anger but Mikayla was still in that hospital and anything could go wrong with her and here my dumb ass was, tearing apart a car.

I sighed, picking up my tools, the bat and the sports bag before I left. I looked at the time, half past three a.m. I got out, locked the garage and got into my car, driving away.

I went home, showered, changed and headed back to the hospital.

I pulled in a breath of relief that Mr. Marshall was still gone as I put his sports bag back in its corner. I spent the rest of the morning with her almost lifeless body.

I just stared, holding my breath, thinking _'Okay! This is it! She's gonna wake up now!_' and then nothing. I went to work and did all I could to keep my mind off of her but nothing helped. I only got more agitated.

I felt helpless sitting by her bed, knowing that there was nothing I could do. When no one was around, I'd cry and hold her hand, begging her to hear me.

"Please, Mikayla, wake up. I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Please, just please open your eyes." I sobbed harshly, feeling my breath leave and pain settle at the top of my chest. "Please, I need to see your eyes, I need to see you live, I just need you to be okay, cause nothing is okay anymore!" More tears. I swiped quickly and prayed faithfully, holding her hand between mine.

Soon days passed and there were no signs of her waking up. Though I lost hope at times, I could never let go. Her father was in the same state as me.

He would come and go, crying less and less every day. Her mother though, as much as I hated her for helping Jake, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She cried non-stop. She spent about three hours in the hospital every day and fifteen hours in church, praying to god.

I would visit after work every day and stay till morning some days, not wanting to let go of her hand.

How I got my work done, I still don't know but I managed. Taylor and Lilly often came by the hospital to bring me dinner or coffee.

Taylor insisted I take a break from work but I decided not to. If I had no work, I'd be here 24/7 and I don't think I could stay sane if I didn't have the distraction.

Two weeks had passed and nothing. I still sat here, waiting for her to move. I laid my head close to her ear and whispered stories of things that happened to me at work. I spoke to her when we were alone but I know it was useless.

Maybe it was my way of coping but I was beginning to hate my life. Jake was still in Jail and his trial was set for next month. Taylor was doing me a huge favor when she stepped up to fight him in court on Mikayla's behalf. I couldn't take it because I was too close personally to Mikayla, her supposed girlfriend but I already knew that the case would be her victory since the cops informed us that his fingerprints were a match to the one's on the key.

I frowned deeply, staring as though I could see through the hospital walls.

I fell asleep again with her hand in mine, praying. _'Please, Mikayla, wake up. I need you.'_ And it was true. I needed her to wake up.

I didn't understand why or maybe I just couldn't admit it but I need her to wake up for me.

I needed her to wake up. I need her. _'Please wake up, Mikayla, please.'_ I pleaded in my sleep. _'Please.'_

* * *

**A/N: **_This broke my heart to write and some of you may be displeased with me but I am sorry :I_


	12. A Difficult Position

**Want**

* * *

**CyrusGomezLove: **Lol, close your mouth now and damn, you have violent tendencies! A chainsaw, really? Haha! I would so help you though! If I were Miley, I would have went to the jail and shot him! Now go find out what happens with Mikayla! Much love to ya!

**Crazier: **Lol, wait what! You hate me? You hate me? *Sobs* But, but, I love you! Lol, I hope this makes up for it and I'd help you kick Jake's butt too! Lol, love you, Sky!

**TeenageDreamer307: **You're right, Jake is lucky that the police got him first or he would have ended up in the back of his beat up car in worse condition, lol. And that would be twisted if Miley had to be his lawyer. She would probably yawn a lot and slur out the words _"My client pleads guilty. He told me the whole story! Arrest his dumb ass!" _Lmao.

**FallenSoldier: **Oh my god! I made you cry? I'm sorry but maybe this chapter will make up for it! Thanks so much for reading my other stories too and I'm honored you took the time to review! I send you love [=

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I decided I couldn't make you all wait long for this chapter since I love you guys so much. Seriously, that's my reason, lol! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12**: A Difficult Position

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly picked my head up, surprised to see Mrs. Marshall standing before me.

"Miley, uh, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked almost cautiously. I sighed and nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, sure." I reply, letting go of Mikayla's hand and standing up. I follow her to the other end of the room, glancing at my watch quickly.

11:34 p.m., Friday night.

I've been here since 5:30 p.m. I rub my sleepy eyes and give my attention to Mrs. Marshall as she pulls in a breath, facing me.

"I know that I was rude and difficult with you from the start and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I have realized over these past two and a half weeks that you really care about my daughter. You're here every day. I see you whisper things to her and I've witnessed your despair, Miley. It hurts me now to think that I was the obstacle in your way. This whole situation is all my fault but you have to know that I didn't mean for this to happen. I was blinded by stubbornness and anger for no good reason. I need you to know that I am so sorry for everything and when Mikayla wakes up and recovers, I promise, I won't ever be in your way again. I won't stop you two from dating and I'll even welcome it. I just hope that sometime, maybe later, you might be able to forgive me." She had tears running down her face and I could see how hard she was trying to stay strong through her apology before I simply gave her a tight hug.

"It's okay, Mrs. Marshall, when Mikayla recovers, you're forgiven." I say, knowing I could never forgive her if Mikayla didn't wake up. She shuddered and nodded.

"Thank you, Miley, I have to go now to pray harder for my baby and pray for your forgiveness as well." She whispered, leaving quickly as she cried harder.

Rubbing at my eyes, I walked back and sat in my seat. I turned to Mikayla, taking her hand again, leaning close.

"Wow, I wish you heard that, Mikayla. At least your mom doesn't hate me now but I don't think I can forgive her unless you wake up. I promise I will if you do. So this is on you now. Please, wake up." I whispered, leaning my forehead back down to the edge of her bed.

_2 days later_

I got a call from Taylor saying she needed me for a business conference today. I already declined for two others so that's why I agreed to go to this one. It was just a for few hours and I'm sure I can make it through the dull meeting.

Kissing Mikayla's forehead, I stood up. It was already past five a.m. and I needed to get ready to be there at eight. I walked out of the hospital slowly, got into my car, drove home and got ready.

As soon as I finished getting ready, I ate some leftover Chinese takeout for breakfast since I was too lazy to prepare anything now.

Then I drove to the law firm and once there, I went straight to my office to get my files for the conference. Lilly waved to me, calling me over so I headed to her slowly, stopping in front of her desk.

"I've already prepared your files, here." She said, offering me the folders.

"Thanks, Lils, I appreciate it." I replied, taking the files from her and headed off to the boardroom, taking a seat to study these papers.

The only words I could see were Mikayla's name over and over again.

I threw the papers down frustrated at everything. I can't take it anymore! I just want her back, goddammit!

The door opened and some people walked into the room, taking seats. A few of them waved to me and I just nodded back, taking in a much needed breath.

Soon enough Taylor came in and the conference started. It was all one big blur in my mind but it was over, hours later, after a lot of debating. I did say a few words of my own but they were forgotten by me already.

Taylor was shaking their hands saying goodbye as I stood up, ready to leave. She stopped me, giving me a long hug.

"Miley, please take some time off. Don't make me force you because I can't stand seeing you like this any longer. You're here but you're not here and I'm hoping she wakes up soon. Then maybe you'll wake up too." I hugged her back, feeling the words she said to me.

"We'll talk later, Taylor, I'm leaving now." She nodded and let me go. I got into my car and drove back to the hospital.

I just needed to hold Mikayla's hand or see her face or see the rise of her chest to soothe the hurt that I felt. I just needed to be near her again. I walked back into the hospital, heading down the familiar hallway.

As I walked, I noticed Krissy coming my way. Once she lifted her head and saw me, she broke into a huge smile. I gave her a small one back and she practically ran to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"Miley! She regained consciousness two hours ago! I was just about to call you!" My eyes widened and I swear my heart was trying to force its way out of my chest.

"What, Mikayla's awake?" I yelled before tearing down the hall. Krissy yelled for me to wait but I just ran straight to Mikayla and ripped the door open.

There her mother and father were on either side of her and it seemed like they were talking before I came in but I didn't care.

"Mikayla?" I whispered, moving slowly towards her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she stared at me.

"I missed you so much! I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up soon but I'm so glad you're back!" I went to hold her hand but she pulled it back, looking confused.

"Mom?" She murmured, turning her face to her mom.

"Honey, it's okay. This is Miley, remember? I told you all about her." Mikayla nodded and looked at me carefully before turning to her dad who also nodded.

I didn't understand. What the hell happened?

"Miley, come with me." Jerry instructed, leading me out of the room and as soon as we got out, I faced him.

"What's going on?" I demanded to know.

"She woke up but she's got something called retrograde amnesia, she remembers everything except the past few months of her life. We told her about her break-up with Jake and my wife told her all about you and she went into a fit, like a frenzy or something and passed out. Turns out, it's traumatic to give patients like her explanations and she needs to remember everything in her own time. She's still so confused and she's accepted what we told her but you can't go in there and ask her to remember you. She might have another attack and pass out again which is harmful to her recovery. I'm so sorry, Miley but for now, just be here and let her remember you. Don't push her recovery and don't scare her." The words he said were killing me.

She doesn't know me?

Mikayla can't even remember me and her mom told her I'm her girlfriend. Shit, this is no good.

"Should I leave?" I asked weakly. "If she doesn't remember me, should I stay away until she recovers?"

"That might have been okay before but my wife already told her about you. She'd only be more confused if she's told she had a girlfriend and then you're nowhere to be found." I nodded, feeling a little annoyed with the situation.

"So what do I do now?" I asked solemnly.

"We go back in there and you be there but don't scare her. Let her talk to you, okay? And don't tell her anything about her past or she could freak out again. Remember to let her remember. Just make her feel comfortable. She was so shocked when we said Jake is the one who hurt her so she's just confused, okay? Don't be offended that she doesn't recognize you." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll do whatever helps." I promised.

"Alright, come on." He said, leading me back into the room. Mikayla's eyes were stuck on me. I took my jacket off and draped it over a chair before meeting her questioning gaze.

"Hi." I greeted warmly.

"Hi…Miley." I smiled.

"How do you feel?"

"I don't know, I'm…lost." She answered, reaching out and holding her mom's hand. I bowed my head seeing that fear she had and the tears fell freely against my will. I couldn't hold it in.

"I'll be right back." I said tightly, moving out quickly to the restroom. I leaned over the sink, rinsing my face. God, Miley, you are way stronger than this. So she doesn't remember you and she thinks I'm her girlfriend.

I hope she recovers fast, I really do hope she can remember me but for now I'll be grateful that she woke up. I dried my face, took a deep breath and walked back to her room.

Dragging in one more breath, I opened the door and faced them again.

Mikayla looked at me with a warmer smile now.

"Sorry." She apologized as I smiled and walked closer.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." I assured her.

"Listen, the doctor said we needed to talk to him, Jerry, let's give the girls a moment and find him." Mrs. Marshall stated, giving me a small smile before she walked out with Mr. Marshall following.

I turned back to Mikayla who looked a little scared at how close I was and I frowned, stepping back.

"Sorry, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can wait outside till they get back." I offered.

"No, no, I just, I'm trying so hard to remember you and I can't." She sighed, letting her head fall back.

"It's not your fault you don't remember me. Just tell me if you feel weird and I'll move away."

"Thanks, I guess I must have liked you for how understanding you are." She murmured, smiling a little.

"Maybe."

"How did we meet?" She asked.

"Nuh uh, I can't tell you anything or you might freak out and faint again. You have to give it time and remember me. Till then, I'm right here, okay, hun." She smiled bigger now.

"Is that what you call me, hun?" I had to chuckle.

"Well, I think I mainly called you beautiful but I've called you hun before."

"And what did I call you?"

"I don't think it's good to be talking about this. You can call me whatever you want, okay?" She frowned but nodded.

"I was surprised when my mom told me I had a girlfriend but seeing you now and talking to you, I think I can understand why." She stated with a grin and I started laughing, moving closer.

"Thanks Mikayla." I sat next to her and she seemed less tense now. "Hey, did you get any food yet?"

"Oh no, not yet."

"Do you want anything? I'll get it." She smiled.

"Okay, uh, what do I like?" She sat there for a minute before turning to me. "I just want pizza." I started laughing again and stood back up.

"Pizza it is. I'll ask the doctor if it's okay and I'll be back."

"Thanks, Miley." I heard when I was near the door.

"Welcome!" I called back, stepping out. I ran into the doctor and asked him if I could bring her pizza and he said she could eat whatever she wanted to.

I ordered a box of pizza, half topped with various meats and half with extra-cheese, an order of bread sticks and a bottle of Pepsi." I stopped at a bakery nearby and ordered a platter of cookies and a creamy chocolate cake with chocolate fudge drizzled on top.

It was a bit heavy but I carried it all in, stopping at the registration desk with a big grin. Krissy stood up laughing once she saw me with all these items.

"Someone's happy and hungry!" She remarked with a grin.

"You betcha, I'm happy and I don't think I ever thanked you for calling me that day or the support you gave me. I owe you a drink." I promised, making her laugh.

"Well, I won't say no to that." She shrugged as I grinned and walked to Mikayla's room. Her parents were there now and I set down the food and baked goods. I opened the box of pizza and turned to Mikayla.

"Do you want extra cheese or a slice with tons of meat on it?" She thought about it for a second with a small smile.

"Can I have both?" I nodded, putting the two slices on a paper plate. I handed it to her and she ate happily. I poured her a cup of soda and chose a meaty slice for myself before sitting down.

"There's enough for you guys too." I offered her parents. Jerry immediately stood up, selecting a meat-topped slice before handing his wife a cheesy one.

"Thank you, Miley." Her mother said as I nodded.

"Oh man, I haven't had pizza in forever!" Jerry exclaimed, chewing.

"Uh, honey, you had it last week." Mrs. Marshall said quietly, making Mikayla chuckle.

"Dad doesn't go more than three days without pizza, you know that mom." I laughed, shaking my head as I continued eating.

"See, my baby even knows that." He agreed, earning a bright smile from Mikayla and an eye roll from his wife. Suddenly the door opened and Lilly strolled in.

"Hey Miles, got you some coffee and-holy shit, Mikayla!" She exclaimed seeing Mikayla. She gave me a glare. "Why didn't you tell me she woke up? I swear, Miley, I should kill you! How are feeling, Mikayla?" She asked suddenly.

"I'm good, uh, who are you?" Mikayla asked.

"What, I'm Miley's best friend! Remember, I met you at the-" I quickly hopped up, stuffing my pizza into her mouth.

"Sorry, Mikayla, I'll just be a moment." I promised, dragging Lilly out the room hastily. She pulled my half eaten slice out of her mouth coughing.

"Really, Miley, was that necessary!"

"Yes, she woke up today and she has amnesia. She doesn't remember the past few months of her life and reminding her could send her into a fit or something." Lilly's eyes widened considerably.

"Whoa, so she doesn't remember you then?"

"Yeah, but when she woke up, her mom told her that I'm her girlfriend and then she passed out and the doc said not to force her memory but her mom told her already so here we are."

"Wow, that's so confusing. Now she thinks you two are together for real, wow." I nodded.

"Yeah, you can come back in but don't tell her anything from the past or I'm gonna stuff another slice in your mouth."

"Oh, don't threaten me with pizza!" She ordered, taking a bite out of what used to be my slice.

"Yeah, okay, you can come back in now." I said, opening the door so we could go in again. Mikayla seemed amused watching Lilly.

"Hey, sorry about not remembering you."

"Ah, no biggie. We only met once anyways. So, how're you feeling?" Lilly asked.

"Better now, thanks."

"Ooh cake!" Lilly exclaimed, inspecting the box. I laughed and nodded for her to take a piece. We pretty much ate all the food and then Mikayla was moved to another room for observation.

After a few tests they said she could go home tomorrow. No visitors were allowed after ten p.m. in this area so once I said goodbye, we all left and I went home smiling.

Even if she didn't remember me, she wasn't pushing me away and she was okay. That's all I wanted, for her to be okay.

Tomorrow I would be there at eight a.m. as soon as visiting hours began. I called Taylor and explained everything and she was ecstatic for me and was even happier that I was taking off work tomorrow, saying it was overdue that I take a break.

After that call, I took a long shower, washed my hair and went to bed happy that Mikayla was okay.

Everything would be okay now.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, she's awake now! Can I get a hug for the angry reviews you all left? :3 And what do you think of Mikayla's memory loss? I just couldn't help myself, lol._


	13. A Role to Play

**Want**

* * *

**Crazier: **Lol, yeah, I just had to do it but I think you will enjoy the amnesia. You still hate me? Well then, I'll just have to work on making you love me more, lol. I love you!

**FallenSoldier: **Okay, so let me take this chance to thank you for all the reviews on my other stories. I really appreciate them. Also, your review for this made me laugh so hard! Oh my god, if Mikayla remembers all her sex scenes with Miley first, her mom would freak, lol! I'd like to see that happen ^.^

**CyrusGomezLove: **Lol, yay! I'm so happy she's awake too and I'm so happy you like the amnesia thing. I was a bit iffy on doing it but everyone seems to like it so yay! Yeah, Mikayla is just adorable!

**Ad3n: **You never gave me an angry review and that makes you awesome for the hug! Much love to you and I couldn't make you all wait!

* * *

**Chapter 13: **A Role to Play

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I was currently on my way to the hospital.

I looked at the clock to see that I was going to be there a bit early but that's okay.

Once I walked in, I took a seat in the waiting area. I looked at my watch again, ten more minutes before I can see Mikayla.

Finally the announcement was made, letting go to the area Mikayla was kept in and talk to the lady at the desk there.

Soon enough, I made my way to Mikayla's room and opened it, stepping in. I was surprised to see that she was awake already.

"Hey Miley! I'm so glad you're here, I was about to die of boredom!" I chuckled and walked over.

"Aw, how long have you been awake?"

"All night, I couldn't sleep, probably because I've been sleeping straight for almost three weeks!"

"Yeah, but hey, you get to go home today!"

"I know, I can't wait and I hope it's soon because I really wanna go outside and get some fresh air."

"I know what you mean? It smells all funny in here. Like sickness and Clorox." She smiled, nodding as the door opened and her doctor came in.

"Hey there, how's my patient feeling?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Good, but I wanna get outta here."

"I figured and that's why I have your papers right here. You are free to go, just show them to the nurse in the front and she'll discharge you. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"Oh no, I have nothing. I guess, I'll have to wait till my mom comes before I can go." She stated sadly.

"What time is your mom coming?" I asked.

"She said around noon."

"Oh, I could go home and get you some of my clothes if you'd like."

"You don't have to go through all that trouble. I can wait."

"Mikayla, it's no trouble. I want to get you outta here already and I know you want to get out too." I said seriously and she nodded.

"Okay and thanks." I smiled, turning to the doctor.

"I'll be back soon."

"Alright and I think her boots are over there in the white bag." He said, pointing to it. I walked over and made sure that they were her boots before leaving.

I drove home and when I got there, I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater. I put them in a bag and drove off. It took me about forty-five minutes before I made it back.

I walked to her room and knocked lightly before stepping in.

"Hey, got the goods." I stated, holding up the bag, making Mikayla giggle.

"Thanks." She replied, pushing the sheets off of her and started getting up. She swayed a little and I rushed over, holding her up as her body fell back weakly into me. I sat her down on the bed and held her face, looking at her. Her eyes were widened as she stared at me.

"Whoa, I feel dizzy."

"Yeah, well, you haven't stood up in a while, relax and then stand slowly." She sat there a moment, regaining her strength before trying again. She stood up firmly this time.

"Okay, I think I'm good now." She smiled victoriously and I chuckled, handing her the bag.

"I'll just wait outside while you change."

"Wait, no, don't leave, uh, can you just turn while I change?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I agreed, turning around. I heard the rustle of the bag and then her clothes as I waited a few moments before she said:

"You can, um, turn back now, I'm done." I whirled around to see her smiling.

"Alright, well, let's get you discharged and out of here. Oh, we should let your parents know before they come and find you-"

"I called my mom and told her you'd be taking me home." Mikayla interrupted quickly.

"Oh, cool then, let me get your boots." I walked over to where the white bag was and took out her boots, placing them in front of her before she slipped them on.

"Okay, I am so ready to go right now." She remarked, standing up straight.

"Here, take my arm just in case." I offered and she held onto it as we walked out. We went to the registration desk and an older lady was there in Krissy's place.

"Hello, are you ready to go?" The lady asked and Mikayla nodded, handing her the papers. The lady typed some things into her computer and then handed the papers back. "You need to come back in two weeks for a check-up."

"Okay, thanks." Mikayla agreed, turning quickly. "Where's the exit!"

"Man, you are in a rush to get out of here, come on, it's this way." I said, leading her out. Once we stepped out of the hospital, she pulled in a long breath, smiling.

"Ah, finally." I smiled, watching her enjoy the fresh air as I slowly led her to my car. I opened the door for her and helped her in.

Thanks, Miley."

"You're welcome." I replied before locking the door and making my way to the driver's side. I hopped in and started my car before driving off. "So, you hungry?" I asked.

"Uh, well, they fed me at six but it was just cereal, I could go for something now." I grinned.

"Okay, how about IHop?"

"IHop sounds good." She agreed, smiling. I smiled back, heading towards the international house of pancakes.

Once we got there and settled down after ordering our food, Mikayla spoke up.

"So, have I ever kissed you?" I looked up a little startled.

"Uh, what?"

"Sorry, but I'm curious, did I ever kiss you?" I nodded my head slightly.

"Well, what else would you do with a girlfriend, huh?" I replied as my lips curved into a smile, seeing her light blush. I'm glad one thing hasn't changed, at least.

"Yeah, of course and uh, did we already, you know?"

"No, I don't know. What are you asking?"

"Did we ever go all the way?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not answering that, Mikayla."

"Why not?"

"I was told not to remind you of anything. No questions, Missy." I scolded, making her cross her arms.

"But I wanna know!"

"And you will, when you get your memory back."

"And what if I don't ever remember?"

"Okay, then you need to start creating some new memories." I suggested, making her frown.

"Fine, you're tough." She commented, making me frown.

"Sorry, hun, I just don't want you freaking out and then it would be all my fault."

"Okay, I'll stop asking you questions." A moment later the waiter came over, putting our food down in front of us and we started to eat our pancakes.

"So, what are you?" Mikayla questioned.

"Oh, I'm a lawyer."

"Cool, Jake was in law school, is he still?"

"Yeah, I believe he is but now he's in jail so he'll have to put that on hold."

"I just don't get why he would hurt me, I mean, I never really loved him intensely or anything but I thought we still had something good. I just don't get it."

"I wish I could tell you but I can't, just be happy he's gone. He doesn't deserve you." I stated firmly, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Okay, you're right. I don't want to be with someone who could actually put me in a coma and this stupid scar is still visible." She complained, pulling her hair back, revealing the somewhat healed scar.

"Don't worry, it'll fade soon and no one can even see it if you don't pull your hair back." She nodded and continued to eat.

"Yeah, I guess so." I watched her carefully, enjoying her company. All those days I sat next to her in that hospital, I never thought I'd be sitting with her and eating pancakes.

It's like I couldn't imagine things getting better but it did. I never want to go through that again, to feel that helpless or weak, to miss someone so much and to have no way of telling them.

"Miley, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"I just, I just really missed you, Mikayla." I murmured, looking down at my coffee.

"Oh." That's all she said and I looked up for a moment, seeing the confusion in her eyes. I dropped my glance back down before I felt her fingers creep up next to mine.

My head shot up to see her hand slipping into mine. I met her gaze and she had a small smile on her lips. I returned it, holding her hand tighter. Warmth ran through my body and I could see it affected her too.

"Thanks for caring so much." She almost whispered. I tilted my head and smiled. Then our moment was over as we finished off our breakfast.

I drove us to her place and walked her to the door.

"Thanks for getting me out so early and for breakfast and everything." She said softly.

"Mhm, no problem." I replied. "I'll see you later then." I turned to leave but her hand tugged at my jacket. I faced her curiously with my brow up.

"You're my girlfriend, Miley, I think I owe you at least a kiss for everything." My heart rate picked up from guilt and excitement.

I pulled her body into mine for a hug instead and it lasted for a long while before I moved back, holding her face gently.

"You don't owe me anything, Mikayla. Trust me." I squeezed her hand and walked back to my car. I turned back and sent her a big smile and the confusion in her face disappeared as a smile replaced it. We waved and I watched her mom open the door, taking her in.

After that, I got into my car and headed to work. I missed a few hours but I might as well check in and see what's happening.

I walked into the building and headed for my office. As soon as I got there, Lilly spotted me and stood up, speeding over.

"What are you doing here? Take the damn day off you freakin' workaholic!" She yelled, making me jump back.

"Chill out! I was just checking in since I have nothing better to do."

"Why aren't you with Mikayla?" She demanded.

"I was, I just took her out for breakfast and then dropped her home!"

"Oh, well okay, how long are you going to stay here?"

"As long as I want because I can, now shut up and go back to your desk." I advise, opening my office door.

"You wish, now tell me, how's Mikayla?"

"She's fine so let me work, I want to be alone." I whined, sitting down and turning on my computer.

"Oh no, you don't, wait till I tell Taylor you're here. She's gonna kick your butt!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm trembling, now go." I ordered before she finally gave up and walked out. My intercom clicked and I laughed, hearing Lilly's whisper. _'Fucking workaholic!'_

I was picking up on some paperwork when my door flew open.

"You want me to fire you don't you, Stewart!" I looked up, startled, seeing Taylor standing there with her arms crossed.

"Under what grounds, Swift, that I work too much?" I challenged as Lilly slinked in slowly.

"Yes, you're overworking! Take a few days off! I don't want to see you for like a week, Miley! You need a break!" I leaned over my desk ready for an argument.

"I don't need a break! As you can see, I am perfectly fine!" Taylor leaned over now, ready for this debate as well.

"You are not fine. You've been in that hospital for weeks and as much as I tried to get you take off then, you wouldn't and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to aggravate you but now that Mikayla is okay, I want you taking a fucking break from this. You work too much and I've yet to see you take some time off. If you don't I will slap you, Stewart!" I groaned out now.

"But I don't see why you care so much if I take time off or not!" She grabbed my collar, pulling me closer.

"Miley, I am your friend more than I am your boss, I care about you and I want you to just relax. You've been so stressed and now everything is finally okay. I want you to take some time off, at least a week."

"A week, hell no, how about this? You leave me alone for now and I'll consider taking a week off later." Taylor huffed angrily and let go of my shirt, moving over to Lilly.

"Hold me back or I will kill her! She's so damn difficult." She complained to Lilly.

"I'm a lawyer! What did you expect? And I promise, I'll consider taking some time off, just not yet, okay?" Taylor nodded and I moved over to her, pulling her and Lilly into a tight hug. "I'm lucky to have friends like you two to care for me so much but if I feel overworked, I'll let you know. Just relax and I love you guys." They relaxed into the hug before Lilly spoke up.

"We love you too, Miles. It's why we worry about you."

"Yeah, I just don't want to see you breakdown from all the stress, Miles, you're not just the best lawyer I know but the best friend I have." Taylor whispered as her arm tightened around my neck.

"Thanks guys, I think this weekend you two should come over so we can have dinner and chill out." I offered. They nodded their yes's and let go of me.

"I have a meeting, we'll talk later." Taylor promised before leaving.

"Yeah, I'll get back to my desk." Lilly added, rubbing my shoulder before walking out after Taylor. I sighed and moved back into my chair. I love those two like my own but I just wish they didn't worry so much.

After finishing up a few files and sorting out my papers, I dropped it on Lilly's desk, ready to leave."

"I'm outta here, Lils, I'll see you later." I said as she collected the papers and looked up.

"Alright, are you going to visit Mikayla now?"

"I don't know, should I?" Lilly laughed at me.

"Miley, she thinks you're her girlfriend! It would be nice if you acted like one! Of course, you should go." I let what she said sink in. Whoa, I have to be a real girlfriend to Mikayla till she gets her memory back, I realized as I stood up.

"I guess you're right, I'll drop by her place then."

"That's my girl, go get her!" Lilly squealed, making me chuckle as I left. I got in my car, driving towards Mikayla's house.

She needs her _girlfriend_ till she remembers that I'm not her girlfriend.

Why is my life so complicated sometimes? Not that I'm complaining about being her girlfriend but I'm just worried about when she realizes everything and feels like I lied to her even though I didn't.

I sighed, pushing the thoughts to the back of my head. Let's just focus on the here and now.

Right now, I'm going to visit Mikayla and play my part.


	14. On A Ledge

**Want**

* * *

**Blueshift5: **Lol, I appreciate all the compliments and reviews so much! I'm happy you're caught up and enjoy this chapter now!

**FallenSoldier: **Wow, you'd castrate him, lol. I hate blood so I couldn't do that but I'll be your lookout, lol! Omg! Thanks for the charge against him! That's really cool that you're a lawyer at twenty-one! You're basically like Miley in this story, haha! Cool! Love ya too!

**CyrusGomezLove: **Lmao, you're in love? With who? I love the amnesia thing too, lol. It's fun writing what Mikayla says [=

**DarknessDesire16: **Aw, you wanted them to kiss? Me too! Lol, I am so freaking happy that I make you squirm in your seat, lol! I feel so accomplished right now. Much love to you :]

**James888: **Lol, your review made me laugh! I would so give money to help you put out a hit on him, lmao.

**Crazier: **Yay! You love me again! Whoohoo! Haha! And yes, Miley works way too much! I could strangle her for it but Taylor is already prepared to do that, lol. Just relax and enjoy the story now. Amnesia rocks, lmao! Love you, Sky.

**Ad3n: **Goddammit! I want hotcakes too! Grr and hash browns! Oh my god, I'm so fudging hungry! Look at what you did! Lol, just kidding. Love ya! I also I enjoy Taylor's character as well! :)

* * *

**Chapter 14: **On A Ledge

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I pulled up to Mikayla's house and parked before getting out. I walked up to her door slowly and knocked, glancing at the bag in my hand, hoping she'd appreciate the burgers I picked up on my way.

The door swung open and a frantic looking Mrs. Marshall appeared in front of me.

"Miley! God, please help us, it's Mikayla!" She exclaimed, freaking out.

"What happened?" I asked anxiously.

"I don't know! We left her in her room and I went back up to give her lunch and she was looking through an old photo album and she just started freaking out. She threw the food and locked herself in the bathroom! We can hear her crying but we can't get in. I don't know what to do!" She gushed out, near tears herself.

I ran straight up the stairs to see Mr. Marshall standing there in front of a door which I'll assume is the bathroom Mikayla has locked herself in and once he saw me, he straightened up quickly.

"Miley, I can't get her out! What if she does something bad to herself? I need to get in there, I wanted to kick the door open but she's sitting against it. She won't listen to me!" I was freaking out on the inside but moved past him and fell on my knees in front of the door.

"Mikayla?" I whispered. I pressed my ear to the door and I could hear her sobs. "Please, baby, it's me, Miley, your girlfriend. Can you let me in?" I asked softly. "I brought us some dinner, maybe I can join you in there and we can hang out together." No response. This worried me. I stood up, realizing she wasn't going to respond. This must be one of those fit's the doctor was talking about. I turned to Mr. Marshall.

"Is there a window in the bathroom?"

"Uh, yes, right above the tub!"

"Do you have a ladder or something?"

"Oh damn, no, I don't." He said, his shoulders slumping. Man, I need to get in there; I thought a moment before walking through the hall, opening every door I came across.

The first door was a closet, the second was a bedroom and I ran over to the window, opening it, looking out as Mr. Marshall came up behind me.

"Is that the bathroom window?" I asked him.

"Well, yeah, but what are you doing?"

"Is the window open or locked?"

"I don't know…" He trailed off, confused. "What are you doing?" I peered over the window to see the ledge. I could do this; I could totally climb onto it and make it over to the bathroom window. I sighed. Am I really about to do this? I pulled myself up and onto the window sill. I guess I am.

"Miley! What are you doing?" Jerry demanded. Mrs. Marshall was now in the room and saw me climbing out of the window.

"Oh god, are you crazy!" She shrieked.

"Maybe." I muttered, lowering my foot till I felt the ledge under it. I brought my other foot down and turned my body so I could inch my way over to the other window. I refused to look down and slap myself for doing this but I wasn't gonna fail Mikayla, not this time.

I won't let her get hurt or feel hurt. I tuned out the yelling of her parents as I kept inching closer and closer to the bathroom window.

I pulled in a breath when I finally was in front of the window. The bathtub curtains were closed so I couldn't see Mikayla yet. I tightened my grip on the sill and lifted my right hand, pushing the window up. Please be open, please be open, please be open, I chanted and bingo, it was open!

I pushed it up and used all my strength to pull my body through the window. I tumbled into the tub and sighed in relief. Hell yes! Did you see that? I just scaled the side of a house and climbed into a window! I am a freakin' bad ass! Wait! Wait! Mikayla! I thought, pulling the curtain open.

There she was, curled up in a ball, crying. She didn't even notice me. I watched her carefully to see that she looked like she was in a trance or something.

I moved closer and sat in front of her, stroking her hair softly. She was muttering something so I listened intently.

"No, no, no, he's a monster, don't hurt me, please, oh god, no, this isn't real, please don't hit me, please, Jake! He's a monster." She whispered over and over. Shit, she was remembering the day he attacked her! I pulled her arms open and she stared at me wide-eyed, full of fear.

"Please don't hit me!" She cried, pulling away. I fought her slightly, bringing her body into mine.

"I won't hurt you, Mikayla, remember me, Miley, I'll never hit you and Jake is gone. I'm here now and no one will hurt you." I promised as she clung to me tightly.

"You swear he won't get me." She whimpered.

"I swear it." I said, kissing into her hair and massaging her back for a while until she stopped crying. Finally, she pulled away and seemed back to normal. Her forehead creased as she stared at me.

"Miley, I, how did you get in?"

"Window." I replied.

"Are you crazy? You could have fallen!"

"But I didn't." I stated with a smile.

"Don't ever do something like that again!"

"I promise not to if you never lock me out again." She sighed, burying her face into my chest.

"Okay." She agreed in a small voice.

"What happened, Mikayla?"

"I don't know, I was in my room, looking through the album. I saw a picture of Jake and then my head started hurting and I started seeing flashes of him. At first I could handle them but then it got painful and I felt trapped and he kept hitting me, he wouldn't stop! It hurt my head so much!" I could kill him. Even behind bars he was hurting her.

"And how do you feel now?"

"Better, with you here, I feel better." She said, wrapping her arms around me. I smiled, hearing that. I held her tightly for a while and suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

"Is everything okay?" Jerry asked and I stood up, pulling Mikayla with me.

"Come on, let's go, they're worried about you." She nodded and washed her face before we opened the door to be ambushed by her mom and dad.

"God, Mikayla, are you okay? And Miley! What were you thinking?" Mr. Marshall yelled, pulling us both into his arms.

"Don't you ever do that again! Both of you! Do you know how worried I was?" Mrs. Marshall scolded, grabbing Mikayla into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, mom, I don't even know what happened. I just saw his pictures and bad memories freaked me out."

"Well, then maybe you should go stay with your aunt. There are too many things here for you to remember him and I don't want you freaking out like that again." Mrs. Marshall said softly.

"But I don't wanna go there, it's so awkward. I won't have anyone with me and I don't want to be alone, mom." I didn't want her to be alone either and before I realized it I offered.

"She can stay with me. At my house, there's tons of room and no memories of Jake." Mikayla looked thoughtful and a slow smile spread over her lips.

"I think that could work." She agreed softly.

"Are you sure, Miley? That's a lot to ask for." Mr. Marshall commented.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She can stay as long as she wants." I replied, looking at Mikayla. Why am I offering? This is bad but I can't help that I just offered.

"Well, I guess, as long as we can stay with her when you're gone-" Her mother started.

"Yeah, of course, when I go to work you guys can come over and keep her company."

"Well, okay then. I guess you can pack a few things and stay with Miley till you're doing better."

"Okay mom, I'll get started." Mikayla smiled, walking out of the bathroom. I took in a breath and looked at her mom.

"Well, I guess you'll be needing my address then." I murmured, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. She smiled and nodded as I followed her and Mr. Marshall out. I wrote down my address and contact information for her before noticing the bag I had dropped on the table earlier. I picked it up and turned to her parents.

"I'll just go give this to her." And then I turned and headed back up the stairs with the food. I knocked lightly at her door before she said to _come in_. I pushed the door open and she was putting some clothes in a bag. I smiled, lifting the food up.

"I don't know if you ate but I brought some burgers." She grinned and plopped down on her bed.

"I didn't eat yet so thanks." I walked over and sat down, handing her the paper bag. She opened it, pulling out the burger and handed the bag back so I could take mine. We ate comfortably on her bed and in the midst of eating, she got up and continued packing.

"So, have I ever slept over at your place before?" She asked and I didn't think when I answered:

"Yup." And I took a bite of my burger before realizing what I said. My head flew up and I groaned. "Mikayla! You know I'm not supposed to answer questions." She had a smug smile on her lips though.

"My bad." She laughed. I shook my head and finished off my burger. I could slap myself.

"So what did we do at these sleepovers?" She questioned and I shook my head.

"I'm not telling you. Stop asking."

"Did we sleep or did we not get any sleep." My eyes widened at what she was implying.

"Mikayla, stop it and I'll be downstairs." I grumbled, getting up.

"Oh fine, I'll be down soon." She chuckled as I left the room. I waited in the living room a few minutes before she came down with her bag.

She went into the kitchen and said goodbye to her parents before we got into my car and drove to my place. I made sure to turn the radio up loud to avoid any more questions from her.

As soon as we got to my place, I led her up to a guest room.

"Well, you can use this room and the bathroom is the next door on your left. Use whatever you want in the kitchen and if you need anything, just tell me."

"Uh, Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my girlfriend; you don't have to act like I'm a guest or be all formal." I smiled at that.

"Oh, well, okay. Sorry, I just don't know how to act. I don't want to scare you. That's all."

"Miley, you don't scare me. At all, I trust you, come on, relax." Well, I didn't really expect to hear that. I had to smile. This was different to me. She was so scared before but I decided to let it go and just relax.

"Alright, well, then I'll be downstairs, um, watching T.V." She smiled.

"Okay, I need a shower and I'll join you." She started going through her bag and I walked out, went downstairs and sat down on the sofa. I stared at the blank screen for a moment before turning the T.V. on. I flipped through a bunch of channels before settling on some cooking show.

I got bored five minutes later and switched over to a re-run of the soap opera called _Passions_. Damn this was dramatic and funny as hell. I got into the show easily before I heard footsteps and looked up to see Mikayla coming down.

"So whatcha watchin?" She asked.

"A soap called _Passions_."

"Oh, I never really got into soap opera's before."

"But this one is really good, you see that man right there, he's Ethan and he's married to Gwen while he's in love with Theresa but he feels obligated to stay with his wife and what he doesn't know is that Theresa's son is his son too, not Julian's. He also doesn't know that his wife is the one that sold him out and Theresa is the one for him and Theresa is dedicated to getting proof that she didn't sell him out and-"

"Whoa, my mom was watching this today. It's so complicated." She cut in, sitting next to me and focusing on the T.V.

"I can't believe Ethan doesn't know Little Ethan is his son! It's so obvious!" She whined a few minutes later "And Gwen! I could slap her for lying to Ethan and Sheridan needs to lay off Luis and let him be with Fancy. She rejected him in the first place and damn, Fox is nuts!" She gushed, turning to me. I lifted a brow and laughed.

"I though you didn't get into soaps." I teased, making her laugh too.

"I know but this is just too friggen' good to be a soap." She admitted. It ended and some sucky show was about to start so I flipped over to the news.

"So Miley, are we the kind of couple that cuddles?" She asked out of the blue. My lips twitched into an amused smile as I looked at her and lifted my arm.

"Why don't we find out?" I offered and she slid over, into my arms. I wrapped her up tightly against me and she sighed, settling into me.

"I think we are." She whispered lightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." We watched some of the news and I was done as soon as I saw the weather.

"Mikayla, I think I'm ready to sleep. I have work in the morning." She pulled out of my arms and stood up.

"Okay, I guess I'll just go sleep too."

"You don't have to, if you want you can stay and watch T.V. Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Mhm." I nodded.

"Well, then I want to stay with you." She admitted softly. I had to smile seeing a small blush on her cheeks.

"I think that can happen." I agreed, taking her hand. I led her upstairs and into my room. "Come on, let's sleep."

"Thanks, Miley, I don't like being alone." She whispered.

"Then you won't be." I stated firmly as I got into the bed, gesturing for her to join me. The room was only lit by the streetlights from outside as I watched her climb in after me.

She moved shyly over to me and I grinned, pulling her into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and her arm snaked over my waist as I held her. Being here right now was so surreal, like a dream. I might wake up though and the truth would settle in, making it all become a nightmare.

I shut my eyes tightly, hoping when I woke up, that for once, Mikayla would still be here, in my arms, where she belongs.

Oh god, I think I'm falling for this girl.

She snuggled a little closer and I might have fallen a little harder.

* * *

**A/N:**_ So how do you like Mikayla staying at Miley's place now? :D_


	15. I Like You

**Want**

* * *

**Sarcasm110011:** Lol, I'm happy you recognized _Passions_ c: I also love that you love so much and I love that you reviewed :D

**flor16: **Well, I'm excited now too so go read it! Lol!

**CyrusGomezLove: **Here you go, I updated. I'm glad you like Mikayla's staying at Miley's! Let's see how hot it gets, lmao.

**Crazier: **Lmfao, omg, wow! Yeah, I hope Jake gets butt-raped too. That would be funny! I loved your review! You should scream if you wanna! Who cares what time it is! Wish I were with you ;) Haha, I'm loving you so much right now [=

**BlueShift5: **Lol, yeah, Miley's super awesome when it comes to Mikayla. I love cuddling too! It's the best! Crying is not unmanly, lol, maybe a little and I'll see what I can do about lightening the mood :)

**Ad3n: **Well, we know where your mind is, lmao!

**FallenSoldier: **Lmao, you really got bothered by the nightlight but I like your romantic saying more, lol. And okay, I'll be your lookout! You go do the dirty work now! Jake deserves it for torturing her, lol ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 15:** I Like You

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I've been awake for the past fifteen minutes but for the life of me, I couldn't move. I'm supposed to get up in seven minutes to prepare to leave for work but having Mikayla in my arms made me reconsider work.

Do I really have to go? Taylor wants me to take off anyways. I was seriously ready to take the day off to stay in bed with her.

After six minutes of debating whether or not to take off, I decided against it. I slipped out of her arms and out of bed, grabbing my clothes before going into the bathroom.

After the bathroom norms were over with, I stepped out and went back to my room.

Mikayla was still asleep, hugging a pillow now. Was she always adorable no matter what? I shook the thoughts away and finished getting ready.

I was brushing my hair when I heard her shifting slightly.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked from the bed. I put the brush down and faced her.

"I've got to get to work soon."

"But it's warmer over here." She mumbled, making me chuckle as I walked over and sat down. She rolled over, placing her head into my lap.

"So you're going now?" She questioned.

"Yeah, your mom will be here at eight so you won't be alone."

"I know, she told me."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go before I get late, help yourself to anything in the kitchen and I'll be back a little after five, okay?" She nodded her head and I slowly got back up and left.

I frowned, thinking that I could have stayed in but I really had no excuse to.

Soon enough, I got to work and walked in, heading for my office. Lilly was on the phone already and gave me a nod as I went into my office. I sat in my seat not doing anything at all. I wanted to go home and get back into bed with Mikayla. Right now.

Instead, I picked up a contract and started making corrections. I had no clients today, no meetings, nothing but paperwork, easy but really boring paperwork. I went through all of it before lunch came around and now I was left with nothing to do. I stood up purposefully and grabbed my things, flicked the light off and exited my office.

"Lilly, you can take off early. I'm heading home." She grinned and stood up.

"Awesome, I was wondering what you'd do since you had no meetings. Oh and are you visiting your girlfriend before going home?" She teased.

"Ah, actually she's staying with me, at my place, so, I'll see her when I get there." Lilly's eyes basically bugged out.

"What! How! When? Why don't you tell me these things?" She whined.

"I'm telling you right now. She had a bad memory yesterday at her house so it's not good for her to be home, therefore, I offered to let her stay with me. Simple, nho big deal."

"No big deal! Yeah, okay! No wonder you're taking off so early. Well, I won't stop you and I don't blame you if you come in late tomorrow." She winked, making me shake my head

"It's not like that, Lilly. I kinda wish it was but come on. She just got out of the hospital. Sex is the last thing she wants, alright."

"Oh, well, okay. Have fun then and I'll see ya tomorrow. I just have to call a few people back and I'm out." She said before I nodded and left.

I drove home and saw her car in the driveway. I guess her mom was here. I went in and Mikayla was sitting on the couch next to her mom when they noticed me.

"Miley, you're home early!" She squealed, getting up and throwing herself into my arms.

God, I loved this. I have never felt more welcome in my house than right now. I waved to her mom and Mikayla pulled away. "Sorry, I just kinda missed you."

"It's okay, I missed you too." I replied honestly, pulling her back into my arms. She sighed and held onto me for a moment before I loosened my arms and walked over to her mother.

"Hey Mrs. Marshall, I'm about to make some lunch, you're welcome to stay."

"Oh, thank you, Miley but I should get home. You two enjoy lunch and I'll surprise Jerry." She said happily, getting up. She squeezed my arm as a sign of affection before hugging Mikayla quickly and heading for the door.

She was almost out when she stopped suddenly and slapped her head lightly.

"Oh Mija! I almost forgot! I brought your phone." She sighed, digging through her purse and pulled out Mikayla's phone, giving it to her quickly.

"Thanks mom." Mikayla murmured, examining her I-phone.

"You're welcome and I'll see you tomorrow." Then she left. Mikayla clicked the power button and then it hit me. The pictures! Her background! I moved forward quickly.

"Mikayla, I need the phone." She reached out to give me but just as suddenly pulled it back.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Just, please, give me the phone."

"Tell me why. What's wrong?"

"It's just that there are some pictures I don't think you should see right now." Her eyes twinkled a little.

"What kinda pictures, Miley?" Oh no, not that smug smile. I wasn't gonna get that phone without a fight.

"Mikayla I swear to god, just give me the phone." I ordered.

"I will, as soon as I see these pictures." I lunged forward, trying to grab it out of her hand but she was too quick. She moved swiftly and ran up the stairs and I raced after her. "I'm serious Mikayla, don't you dare look at that phone!" I warned. She ran into the room and closed the door. I grabbed the knob and twisted it but it was too late, she locked it. "Open the door!" I begged.

I don't think I handled this properly. I sighed in defeat and stood back waiting. After a few minutes of pacing outside my room, the door opened and Mikayla came out.

"Well, well, well, who knew my phone would have dirty pictures of us." She commented, smirking.

"It's just kissing, Mikayla and wait, how come you're not freaking out like you did when you saw pictures of Jake?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I don't know. I kind of like learning more about us. Maybe that's why I don't freak out." She admitted, making me smile.

"Wow, well okay then. I guess I'll make lunch now." I turned to go back downstairs but she tugged at my shirt, drawing me back to her.

"Kiss me." She requested softly. I was so unsure of what to do that she just stood there and then she looked down. "Sorry, I just, I don't-"

I reached out, slipping a hand behind her neck and she turned quiet as her eyes met mine. I pulled her closer and leaned down to her lips, pressing mine lightly against hers. I meant it only to be a simple kiss but once connected, her hands slipped into my hair and my arms went around her body, pulling her against me.

She pressed her tongue against my lips and I easily let her in. My whole body turned hot now as her tongue met mine and desire shot straight down through me. I fought back, pushing my tongue forcefully into her mouth and received a moan from her.

Hearing that took me to another place as I moved her back against the wall and slipped my hands into her shirt, wanting to feel her hot skin. Her hands were moving restlessly in my hair before she gripped it tightly and pulled back.

Our eyes met and I quickly moved down to her neck, allowing her a moment to catch her breath. Her arms tightened around me, pulling me closer as I kissed all over, moving from her throat and to the other side of her neck. Her hands pulled me back again and her lips were on mine roughly.

My own hands were massaging up and down her sides, just relishing in the feel of her bare skin when she pulled away for air again. She stared at me wide-eyed and it was like I realized what I was doing. I pulled my hands out from under her shirt and moved away, giving us space.

"Sorry." I mumbled hurriedly before exiting down the stairs as quickly as possible. I took in a breath as soon as I entered the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. I pulled out ingredients for Chicken parmesan and started cooking, trying to keep my mind off what just happened and how much I wanted it. I placed the chicken covered in cheese and sauce into the oven and sat down at the table. Why did my control seem to disappear whenever she came around me?

"Miley?" I turned around to see Mikayla standing by the entrance.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you leave like that?" I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. I went too far and, I, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm not." She assured with a smile.

"Oh, well good then, I guess." I said unsurely as she came over to me. She sat down on my lap and held my face, stroking my cheek.

"I get it, Miley, you're worried about freaking me out and stuff but I really like you. I can see why we're together and I'm happy with you." She said, making me feel extremely guilty. I wanted to tell her that I wasn't really her girlfriend but I didn't want her to freak out.

I opened my mouth to speak but she cut in.

"Was I the one who took those pictures?" I smiled now.

"Yes and I tried to delete them but you were too quick so I gave up and let you keep them."

"I'm glad you did. At least I can see that I enjoyed kissing you before like I do now." I smirked hearing that as I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Okay, I just don't want you to feel like you have to kiss me or anything just because I'm your girlfriend. I don't mind waiting for you to get your memory back." I offered.

"Oh Miley, you're over thinking things. I like you, a lot." She whispered, making my heart speed up a little as I smiled.

"I like you a lot too, Mikayla." She moved in closer and pressed a soft kiss to my lips and then stood up.

"Alright, well, I'll be in the living room." She said before leaving the kitchen. I finished up making lunch and dished out our food. I took the plates to the table and went to look for her. I found her sitting on the couch watching T.V. intently.

I smiled and left before bringing our plates out to the living room instead. I never eat out here but I didn't want to interrupt her show. I sat next to her, handing her the plate and she looked at me grinning.

"Thanks, looks great and I'm sure it tastes even better."

"Thanks."

"Oh and the food looks awesome too." She added, making me laugh.

"Wow, Mikayla, never would have expected it." She broke out laughing now. We settled down and watched the show she was so engrossed in. I smiled seeing it was the soap opera we had been watching last night. They had a marathon on it and we ended up watching it faithfully. I even brought us out dinner a few hours later and we continued watching _Passions_.

After dinner, Mikayla scooted over to me and easily slipped into my arms. I relished in having her so close to me as we stayed up, watching the intense soap.

I woke up, glancing at the clock. 11:54 p.m. Oh man, it was almost midnight and we were still on the couch. Mikayla was in my arms and she was wide awake. She noticed that I was awake now and gave me a smile.

"Had a good nap?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, how long was I out?"

"About an hour."

"I need to get to bed. I have work in the morning." I said, trying to get up but she held me down under her.

"Five more minutes please and then it's over." She pleaded. I nodded, falling back and she smiled turning to the T.V. again. After the show ended, she turned off the T.V. and we went upstairs together.

I quickly brushed my teeth and then fell into bed while she went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she crawled in beside me and I instinctively pulled her into my arms, holding her close.

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep when her lips met mine and my eyes opened. She skimmed her way down to my neck and I laid here wondering what to do. Her hand was now under my shirt and a small noise slipped through my lips.

Part of me was yelling _'No, stop her!'_ while the other part was yelling _'Come on, do it, do it, do it!_' and this part was much louder and a bit annoying. I slid my hand into her hair, pulling her to my face gently.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey." She mimicked, kissing my lips softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was hoping it would be you." She quipped with a smirk and I chuckled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"What do you think, Miley?" And her hand moved higher, cupping my breast. I groaned and slid my hands down her sides as she kept kissing my neck. Why is she so damn good at seducing me?

I rolled us over so I could be on top and let my body take over.

My lips met hers fiercely, my hand pulled her leg up and over my waist so I could press into her and one hand snaked into her shirt, grabbing her bare breast while my other hand stayed on her leg as I pushed into her.

"Oh god, Miley. Please, I want you so bad." She panted against my lips

"I want you too, Mikayla. I want you so much." I admitted, pulling her shirt off. Our clothes came off in a frenzy and somehow she got on top now. Her hands slid up my torso and she enclosed both hands on my breasts, massaging them and playing with the hard nipples.

A painful wave of need tightened in my abdomen as I pulled her back down, kissing her. My tongue pushed into her mouth and her hands rubbed firmer now. I moaned and she grabbed my head, rolling over while pulling me with her. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and the hand in my hair moved back to join the other hand on my breast.

I grabbed her wrists, forcing them above her head so I could lean down and pull her nipple into my mouth. I licked it, then moved to the other breast, sucking softly as she whimpered and squeezed her legs tighter.

I moved back to her mouth, kissing her as I slid my hand between us. I could feel her now as I met her wet center and I moaned into her mouth feeling how wet she was.

Her lips parted in pleasure as I ran circles over her clit. When her head fell back, I gave my attention to her throat, licking slowly all over and back up to her face.

I moved my fingers to her entrance and slid one in slowly. Fuck, she's so slick and tight, I thought, adding another finger. Her moans filled the air and her legs pushed against my back making me go deeper into her.

Her lips searched for mine as I began thrusting into her. I used my body to add more pressure as I pushed into her harder and she cried out in pleasure as her arms went around my neck, holding me closer and tighter. Just the way I wanted to be held against her.

I let my free hand go back to her breast and added my thumb to her clit, thrusting against her so she could feel everything. Her moans turned frantic and she begged me to go harder. She begged me to never stop and begged me to move faster.

I did all she asked and soon her walls tightened around my fingers. I intensified my movements and she lost all sense of breath as she released, exploding against me. Her body was wracked with spasms and her legs tightened considerably with her arms.

Her wetness flowed over my fingers and against my own skin. Her orgasm lasted a while as I kept pro-longing it with small thrusts and pinches to her clit. The noises she made were unbearably sexy as she finished releasing.

Her body loosened now and she fell back limply. I rolled off of her and she followed by straddling me. Her hands were everywhere as she leaned in, kissing me. She slid down my body, opening my legs slowly, staring into my eyes. I sat up, pulling her back to me and kissed her roughly.

It didn't take long for her to push me back down and settle between my legs. Her mouth closed over my clit, sucking lightly and I gasped, surprised at the pleasure that was quick and spearing. She rolled her tongue all over me until I was way past ready. My hands were holding onto the bed sheets tightly as her tongue entered me slowly.

"I love the way you taste." She whispered against my clit and I almost lost it. My body shuddered for a moment and then her fingers worked into me, making me moan wildly. Her tongue spread over me, licking all over as her fingers mover faster and harder. Soon I was thrusting up onto her fingers with my orgasm moments away.

I felt the tightening in my stomach and my knuckles whitened from gripping the pillow now above me so tightly. My whole body arched up and I released, my body shook roughly and her tongue was licking away at me while her fingers slowed and she pulled out.

She moved up, collapsing on top of my spent body. Her lips pressed against my neck as she buried her face there and my arms closed around her tiredly as we gave away to sleep wrapped up in each other.

For a girl who was once freaked out at the thought of going down, she was pretty brave now.

This Mikayla with me here, I wonder if she's more herself now than the girl that was with Jake that whole time.

I pressed my face into her hair, letting my mind wander on thoughts of her before and now as sleep reeled me in.

I wonder…

* * *

**A/N: **_So how do you guys feel about this? O.o_


	16. Cheers

**Want**

* * *

**Sarcasm110011: **I'm glad you thought the last chapter was hot, lol. I send you my love!

**BlueShift5: **Lol, sorry you thought that was the ending but in my stories if it's the end, I say so at the bottom. Now enjoy and thank you for all the lovely compliments. I love you for them. They're like little gifts, lol.

**Crazier: **Your whole review screamed _sex_! Haha! Love you! And if we got together, damn, lol! Love you, Sky! So much! :) My online forever lover! :D

**Ad3n: **Lolz, okay stick with your story but I'm still suspicious. I don't blame you though. My mind is on that stuff most of the time, lmao. Thanks for the review and much love to you.

**CyrusGomezLove: **If Mikayla was faking the whole time, I would die of laughter like, hell yes! Well, what are you waiting for? Go read and find out, lmao! I'm glad you love this story and I love you for reading and reviewing!

**DarkDesire16: **Lol, yay! I'm glad and I love you too, haha! Here's your update and I'm honored you'd help me and **FallenSoldier** castrate Jake, lmfao. You two make me laugh so much! Love ya!

**Lazylogger: **No, it's not over just yet! Lol, thanks for the review!

**Addicted Soul: **Lol, I'm glad you're addicted and gracias for the compliments! I send you love!

**Want more: **Lol, here you go anonymous person! I updated!

**Mindy: **I'm glad I hooked you on Mikiley. That means a lot to me. I send you love!

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter took a while to get here but enjoy and I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 16: **Cheers

* * *

**Miley's POV**

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

I flew up, awake, hearing my alarm as I quickly moved over and hit the snooze button. I looked back to see Mikayla still asleep on my arm.

I slowly maneuvered my arm out from under here and grabbed my clothes, running into the bathroom. I was surprised that I slept through my alarm for over half an hour but I did barely get any sleep last night.

I'm also surprised that Mikayla could sleep through that loud noise.

I rushed through my shower and got ready. After getting dressed, I looked at Mikayla in my bed and smiled. She was extremely naked under those sheets and I really wanted to join her again in there but I just pressed a kiss to her temple and left her to sleep.

I reached the office about twenty minutes late and Lilly was sitting there, arms folded with a huge smirk. Oh great, she's got an idea as to why I'm late. I walked past her, opening my door when I heard a little cough.

"Ahem." I frowned and then turned to face Lilly.

"Yes?" I inquired, keeping a straight face.

"Looks like somebody's running a little late today. Care to explain?"

"I don't have to explain myself but I just overslept. No big deal."

"And did you oversleep because you were having crazy sex into all hours of the night?" She asked smugly. I bit back a smile and responded:

"Like I said, I don't owe you any explanations." And I pushed my door open, entering quickly. I sat down and looked over the file on my desk before Lilly entered.

"You so slept with her last night!" She accused as I immersed myself into reading my e-mails. "You have a meeting with a man named James Reid at 1 p.m. and then a mandatory workshop by the law-firm at three. And come on; tell me you did not sleep with her last night! Don't lie to me."

"Okay, fine, we slept together, shut up now and what's the workshop for?"

"I knew it and it's on workplace etiquette." I groaned. I hated those workshops, they're so boring.

"Okay, I need a meeting with this client sometime next week at the latest." I said, handing Lilly a file and she accepted it with a smile.

"So, how was it?"

"It was none of your business, now get to work!" I scolded with a laugh. She laughed too and walked out, leaving me to respond to my e-mails.

I got through my meeting with Mr. Reid easily since he just needed a typed contract for his new nanny and then I went back to reading through my e-mails. I swear, they never end. My intercom clicked and Lilly spoke:

"Hey Miley, someone's here without an appointment to see you. I'm sending her in."

"Who?" I asked, surprised that Lilly would send someone in without my permission. I frowned when she didn't reply but the knob turned and I was surprised to see Mikayla of all people walk in.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here. Is something wrong?" I asked. She sat down in the chair across from me and folded her arms.

"I remember." She stated, making my heart sink.

"You remember?" I repeated, a bit stunned. Now she would hate me for playing along that I was her girlfriend.

"Yes."

"Uh, how long?"

"When I woke up, I remembered everything including the past few days." Confession time.

"Listen, I know it seems like I played you or something but I swear I didn't and I had no intention of anything, especially last night but when you woke up, your mom told you I was your girlfriend and then the doctor said forcing your memory could hurt you so I just played along. I didn't think you'd think you liked me or anything and I-" She cut me off suddenly.

"Think I like you?" She asked, standing up. She walked around to my chair and my heart was ready to explode now from fear. I hope she doesn't slap the hell outta me for last night.

She stopped in front of me, dragging me up harshly by my collar.

"You think I like you?" She growled, her gaze burning into mine and I pulled myself together but she kept speaking before I could open my mouth. "How could you be so stupid?" She hissed, pushing me to sit on my desk and my eyes narrowed now.

"What do you mean how could I be so stupid? I did what I did because I thought I had to!"

"So you had to fuck me last night too, huh?" She yelled making me angrier.

"I didn't do anything you didn't want, Mikayla! And you know it's true!"

"Is that what you think?" She challenged, coming closer till our faces were inches apart.

"Yeah, that's what I think, I didn't want to lie to you but things happen and here we are!" I growled back at her.

"Who gives you the right to play with my fucking emotions, Miley? Pretending you're my girlfriend, pretending to care about me, pretending to want me!" She yelled.

"I do care, Mikayla! Why the hell else would I put myself through all that if I didn't care? Why the hell would I come running to the hospital when I heard you were there? Why the hell would I trash Jake's beloved fucking car when I heard he touched you? Why the hell else would I visit you every damn day when you were in a coma? Why the hell would I climb out a window and into your bathroom? Why the fuck would I offer for you to stay with me till you got better, huh? So don't you dare say I don't care about you!" I yelled out.

"Fine, you care but why would you pretend you wanted me last night! Why didn't you reject me and save me the pain, huh?"

"Not want you? Is that what you think? I told you the first time we had sex that I wanted you! I told you last night I wanted you and I'm telling you right now that I still want you. Do you think I'd stick around just cause? Mikayla, I wanted last night and so did you. If you're upset about it now, then I'm sorry, I couldn't help it and I'd fucking do it again because I do want you! I want to be your girlfriend! I want to sleep with you at night and wake up with you still in my arms! I want you so much, Mikayla but you don't know what you want so don't be pissed at me now saying that I don't want you when I do!"

"God, Miley, you can't just go around saying things like that! You can't play with me like this, saying you care and I know you do and saying you want me because I know that too but it's harder hearing it when I'm in love with you and I realize that these past few days were just you playing a role and-" I covered her mouth with my hand abruptly. Did I hear her right?

"Did you just say you love me?" Her eyes widened and she nodded slowly before looking down. I removed my hand, taking it all in.

Mikayla is in love with me. I repeated it again and a smile emerged on my lips. It didn't take much to realize that all this time, everything I did for her, it's all because I love her too.

"You mean it?" I asked. She looked back up ready to argue again.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything because I know these past few days were fake and-" I gripped her face, bringing her to my lips, and kissed her passionately before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"These past few days were real and everything we did was real and I wanted all of it because I love you too and don't ever say it doesn't matter because it does. I love you so much and now that you've said it, I realize it too. I love you, Mikayla." I whispered, making her smile.

"Oh thank god because I was freaking out over here." She admitted, making me laugh. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"So, do you want to be my girlfriend for real this time?" I asked, grinning as she nodded.

"I really do want that." And she kissed me again. I smiled against her lips and before I could realize what she was doing, her hands were unzipping my pants and one slipped in.

"Wait, Mikayla stop, the door!" I squeaked, worried about Lilly or anyone else walking in.

"Good thinking." She muttered, running to the door. As soon as she came back, I got up off the desk and grabbed her tightly, pulling her into another kiss. I sat her on my desk and slipped my hand under her shirt. Pushing her bra up, I grabbed her breast, rolling her hardening nipple between my fingers.

She moaned against my ear and her hands held onto me as I moved back, pulling her shirt and bra off so I could latch onto her breasts.

Her hands fell back to hold herself up and I unzipped her jeans so I could slip my hand in. I let her wetness coat my fingers before massaging her clit. She moaned over and over, panting my name before I pulled my hand back, dragging her jeans and panties down.

I leaned over, sucking her hot flesh into my mouth and she fell back on the desk, rubbing her own breasts now as I penetrated her slowly with my tongue. I felt the dull beginning of her orgasm and slipped two fingers inside, working against her clenching walls, thrusting rapidly.

I licked around her folds and sucked on the bundle of nerves till she was arching up and releasing roughly. I licked her clean until she came down and moved up, kissing her stomach lightly. Her hand slipped into my hair and she sat up, holding onto me as her lips found mine easily.

She forced her hand straight into my pants and played with me. I was leaning my forehead against hers and holding onto the desk at her sides as she grazed my clit. I buried my face into her neck, kissing or licking randomly as her fingers slipped in and out of me faster and faster. I panted her name as I released quickly, then fell back into my chair now as she stood up smiling.

She quickly re-did her clothes and sat in my lap.

"God, I love being your girlfriend." She murmured, making me smile.

"I love you." I replied, kissing her chin since it was the closest thing possible. She leaned down and kissed me gently, whispering that she loved me in my ear.

I think I could die now but if my heaven was right here, then where else could I go?

Suddenly my intercom buzzed and Lilly interrupted.

"Miley, meeting in ten minutes." She reminded and I could hear the smirk in her voice. I glanced at the clock.

_2:50 p.m._

"I have to go; will I see you at my place?" She shook her head no.

"I'm going to tell my mom and dad I've got my memory back but maybe you can pick me up after work." She suggested, smiling.

"Maybe I can." I mumbled, grinning as I kissed her one last time. We got up and fixed ourselves before Mikayla left.

I combed my hair quickly and headed off to the workshop. Lilly followed me, grinning the whole way.

"So, how was it?" She taunted. "Your time with Mikayla alone in your office."

"It was great, she remembered everything and she admitted that she loves me so we're actually together now." I informed her happily. Lilly stopped in the middle of the hallway and pulled me in for a hug.

"That's the bestest news ever! I'm so happy for you, Miles." I hugged her back.

"Thanks Lilly." And we continued on our way to the workshop. As soon as we got there, some old man was handing out papers and we took one before sitting down in the crowded room.

Taylor sat next to us and I tried telling her about me and Mikayla but Lilly ended up telling her since she wouldn't stop cutting me off and Taylor was beyond excited for me.

"Oh my god, Miley! That is awesome! Okay, this calls for a celebration! You and Mikayla come to Mike's bar at 7:30 p.m. tonight and I'll call a few people and we'll have dinner and drinks, this time on me!" Taylor announced.

"I'll even go half on the bill because I'm so happy for you, Miles!" Lilly squealed, making me laugh.

"Okay, I'll drag Mikayla to the bar so we can hang out." I promised. After that, we all were forced to listen to the man lecture us on workplace etiquette. We filled out worksheets and surveys and finally it was over.

We were all free to leave early so I grabbed my things and drove straight to Mikayla's house. I rang the bell and her mom opened the door, hugging me tightly. I reciprocated and her mom went on and on thanking me and telling me how happy she was that Mikayla has her memory again.

Mikayla came over and hugged me tightly, kissing me naturally, making me happy as well.

"So, my love." I started, proud I could call her that. "Want to go to the bar and celebrate with Taylor and Lilly? They're paying." I said, grinning and she laughed

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Okay cool, I need to shower and change first, do you wanna come with me or should I pick you up when I'm done?"

"I'll come with you." She whispered, making my body feel all buzzed. We said bye to her parents and I drove us over to my house.

As soon as I got there, we went up to my room and I grabbed jeans, underwear, a t-shirt and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and hopped out, drying off before I put on my clothes.

I came out of the bathroom to see Mikayla standing in front of the mirror. She was studying the scar that was hidden under her hair and I frowned at the displeased look on her face.

Putting my things away, I moved in behind her. She dropped her hair back in place and smiled for me as our eyes met in the mirror. I stayed behind her, slipping my arms around her waist, hugging her tightly and lifted her hair up, revealing the scar again.

"Scars show how strong you are, babe, you're beautiful." I stated, kissing the faint bruise. She sighed and her body slumped in my arms.

"Thanks, but you don't have to say that for me, I don't feel beautiful." I felt outraged that she didn't consider herself beautiful.

"Mikayla!" I scolded. "You are gorgeous, how could you even deny that?" She didn't respond and I lifted her chin so she could look in the mirror. "Look at your face, Mikayla, it's perfect, cute little nose, perfect lips that I could kiss all day and your eyes. God, your eyes are hypnotizing. I could get lost in them forever. I could stare at your face all day, my love." She blushed a little and I smiled, deciding to continue.

I kissed her cheek, running my hands down her arms and held her hands.

"Your hands, Mikayla, so delicate and slender, don't forget the things you can do with these hands." I whispered, making her look down shyly now. I lifted her chin back up, making her watch as I brought her hand up to my lips, kissing her knuckles softly.

"How about your neck, I could place kisses here all day." I murmured, pressing a kiss to her neck. I smiled as she shivered and my hands moved to her shirt as I lifted it up, revealing her stomach.

"Miley, what-" I cut her off.

"Your tummy has got to be the most perfect one I've ever touched, so flat and sexy." I slipped my hands up, pushing her bra away as I gripped her breasts. Her breathing increased considerably as I rolled the now hard nipples gently.

"Your breasts are the perfect size for me to hold and these." I stated, squeezing her nipples. "Are amazing, telling me that you're turned on when they get so hard." She moaned now and I smiled, kissing her shoulder.

I lifted my foot up and rested it on the stool next to the mirror before raising her leg up as well, hooking it over mine. I moved her face so that she was watching in the mirror as ran my hand over her leg.

"Your legs, Mikayla. When I'm with you, I love your long legs and the way you wrap them around my waist in need or sometimes, around my face." I whispered, making her head fall back to rest on my shoulder. I lifted her head again, forcing her to look in the mirror as I slid my hand between us, squeezing her bottom.

"And your tight little rear, perfect for me to squeeze or grab and it's cute as hell in your jeans. I swear, I get wet watching you walk around, strutting your sexy self." I could see her swallow and her eyes wide.

"You're so beautiful, Mikayla, don't ever doubt that." I ordered firmly, moving my hands to the front of her jeans. I unzipped them and slid my hand in, grabbing onto her sex and she gasped, her head falling back on my shoulder again. I pressed kisses on her neck and shoulder before moving to her ear.

"And this." I whispered, rubbing her clit slit slowly. "Shows me how much you want me." I slipped two fingers inside of her. "I can feel how wet you are for me." I slowly worked in and out of her for a while, moving my free hand up her shirt as I played with her breasts. "The way you breathe faster and the faces you make, I swear I can get off just watching you come." I licked her ear and placed little bites as I sucked at her skin.

She was getting close to releasing and I stopped my fingers abruptly, making her eyes fly open in desperation.

"Do you believe me now? You're beautiful, will you deny that ever again." She blinked rapidly before finding her voice.

"God, Miley, as long as I'm with you, I feel beautiful. I won't deny it again." She promised, making me smile and I moved my fingers faster, bringing her over. Her hands were grabbing my legs as she panted my name, releasing heavily on my fingers.

I moved her to my bed and laid her down to see her breathing raggedly while her jeans were still bunched up at her feet. Leaning down, I licked all the sweet liquid away, enjoying every moment of it. She moaned at the feeling of my tongue and soon, I pulled up her panties and pants, zipping it for her.

"Come on, beautiful, let's go." I said, grinning. She groaned and stood up, holding onto me.

"I will definitely get you tonight." She promised, kissing me.

"Can't wait, hun." I replied as we made our way to my car and then drove to the bar.

As soon as we entered, everyone was already there.

I smiled seeing Taylor, Lilly, Kelly, Krissy, even Elena and one other girl I didn't recognize.

"Finally, the lovebirds leave the bedroom to see us!" Lilly teased, making everyone laugh.

"You're lucky we're even here when I could have been making Miley scream my name right now." Mikayla said out of nowhere, making me turn to her shocked.

"Mikayla!" I scolded as she laughed and everyone else did too. I shook my head. I never knew what to expect from this girl. I think that's why I love her so much.

Taylor spoke up through her own laughter.

"Okay, so I called Elena to join us, Krissy was already here and Kelly was free since I made her come and this is Mitchie, she just started working today and Lilly invited her." Taylor pointed out, wiggling her brows as I chuckled and Lilly's face reddened.

"Uh, yeah, I invited her, hope that's cool." Lilly added

"Totally! Nice to meet you, Mitchie." I said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Mikayla added, shaking her hand as well.

"Thanks for letting me be here. I just moved so it's nice to hang out with you all." Mitchie said as Lilly stepped in.

"Now that we all know each other, first round on me!" She announced as we all took our seats.

They made Mikayla sit on my lap again which I didn't mind as my arms wrapped around her waist. We ordered endless cheese fries and burger or wings with our drinks.

"To the happy couple!" Taylor announced, lifting her glass.

"To the happy couple!" They repeated as we all clinked glasses and drank.

"And to the beginning of many more!" I added, winking at Lilly who was seated near Mitchie.

She blushed like a tomato as we cheered again. Straight girl my ass, I thought with a grin and Mikayla turned in my lap, facing me.

"Can I tell you something important?" She asked seriously.

"What?" I asked worried.

"I love you, Miley." I grinned instantly.

"I love you, Mikayla." I whispered back, kissing her softly and gently. Whistles were heard from all around my table as Mikayla blushed but kept her lips on mine.

Who said you couldn't have everything you wanted? Here I was with my friends and the love of my life, happy.

When want turns to need you don't realize it but I needed what I wanted. I needed Mikayla and I had her. I got what I want and so will Taylor and Lilly, probably with Mitchie and you too.

Just remember to go after what you want and you can end up in a bar with your friends laughing and your girlfriend whispering what she wanted to do to you later that night. Yup, I definitely got what I wanted.

Oh and remind me to make fun of Lilly at work tomorrow for having the most obvious crush on Mitchie.

All that was left to do now was sip my drink and hold on to the girl in my lap. So cheers to getting what I wanted, Mikayla and her love.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**_ Even if you read this story way after I've posted it, feel free to still leave a review telling me what you thought. I'd appreciate it._

_I love all of you who read this story and I'm sorry it ends here but it was time. Thank you and see you next story! (I hope, lolz)_


End file.
